


MotherBound

by JohannaSongbird



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Mother : EarthBound Zero
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M, Motherbound, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohannaSongbird/pseuds/JohannaSongbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy with psychic powers is thrown into a war, against the mysterious Cosmic Destroyer. with the help of his friends he must unite his power with the earth to stand against the evil and destroy it.<br/>8 melodies<br/>7 needles<br/>no crying till the ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so the tale first begins...as a tragedy

Chapter 1

A sprawling city, the jewel in the crown of Eagleland’s King; From it’s carnival to the kings headquarters, stretching to the heavens. Even now, late in the night, the city was bustling. couples brushed shoulders to get into the carnival, to ride the world famous Ferris wheel. Groups of teenagers perused the shopping mall, for the latest items, guaranteed to bring them happiness. lonely men stumbled into the clubs, to survey the lovely waitresses and dancers.   And in this routine of to and fro, an explosion.  
people screamed and scattered, chucks of concrete and rebar crashing to the streets below, as more explosions tore the night. above the explosions a mechanical laughter was heard.  
a young woman with black hair, splashed with pinks and purples, accented with multi colored mini braids. dropped from the sky, landing in a crouched position, a baseball bat held tight in her hand.  
she let go of her bat and examined her leg, which had been torn open by the last explosion, she cursed under her breath.  
“Where are you running off to, girly?” called a metallic, female voice.  
the dark hair girl went to the ground as a large drill whizzed over her head. she grabbed her bat and rolled over just in time to block a huge scissor like pincer. the pincers clamped down on the bat. the dark haired girl watched the bat splinter and snap.  
“you’re a naughty girl,” the owner of the pincer walked up to the dark haired girl. the cyborg woman smiled down at it’s victim, brushing dust from her baby blue maid dress. the Pincer, that bore down on the bat, was attached to the maid’s back along with the drill, which moved around in small jerky movements, as if independent of it’s owner. the robots red eyes flashed hungrily, “you went somewhere you weren’t supposed to, didn’t you?”  
the dark haired girl shifted the bat in her hands and held out her right hand, and shouted, “PK Wonder!” multicolored stars flew from her hand into the cyborgs face. the sparks popped into thousands of bright flashes, scorching the robots face. it screeched and reeled back. the pincer detached from the girls bat. She scrambled up and tried to run. Her leg screamed with pain. She continued at a limp.  
“you little whore!” the robot charged at the girl.  
the cyborg was suddenly flung backwards by a solid hit from a bat, not held by the dark haired girl.  
The boy, with jet black hair, came out of the shadows, the soft pad of his right foot followed by the metallic click of his, left, robotic one. he rested his bat on his shoulder, pulling the cigarette from his lips, “No one calls my girl a whore, but me.”  
“Ninten!” the girl cried out, from where she had fallen to the ground.  
Ninten dropped his cigarette and went to the girl, pulling out an asthma inhaler, putting it to his lips and inhaling deeply, before placing it back in his pocket, “what did you get yourself into this time Tessla?” he put his hand to Tessla’s wound and took a deep breath, “Psi healing.” his eyes glowed a warm brown, a few shades lighter then his original eye color. green light emanated from his hand and enveloped the wound.  
Tessla tensed and grabbed Ninten’s shirt with both hands.  
the light faded revealing nothing but a light scar where the torn skin had been.  
Tessla smiled up at Ninten, “I knew you’d come.”  
Ninten smirked, “why wouldn’t I?”  
Tessla laughed, then stopped seeing the robot maid had returned, “Ninten!”  
Ninten grabbed Tessla and disappeared before the drill could make contact with them.  
“well if it isn’t my old friend,” Ninten said, appearing, alone, behind the cyborg, “It’s been a while lil’ miss Marshmallow, how’s life been treating you?”  
miss Marshmallow twisted her body to look back at the teen, “oh, I didn’t see you there Ten-Ten, I’ve been having a lovely time causing pain and suffering.”  
“oh, that’s good, cause my life’s been treatin’ me like shit!” he swung his bat, making contact with the side of the girl’s head. she went flying into the side of a building.  
the robot pulled herself from the rubble and shook herself, the crazed smile still on her face, “is that any way to treat a lady, especially one of your own kind.” she motioned to Ninten’s mechanical leg.  
Ninten growled, “I ain’t a Chimaera!”  
Miss marshmallow lashed out with her pincer.  
Ninten jumped, propelling himself with his Chimaera leg.  
“that leg seems very Chimaera to me.” the cyborg laughed, “looks very useful to you.”  
Ninten came down on miss marshmallow, smashing her into the ground and causing a crater to form.  
the cyborg sparked and fizzled her eyes growing dim. Ninten watched her for a moment, he stood up and made a peace sign with one hand and folded his ring finger and thumb down on the other, he crossed his arms at the wrist, “you don’t mess with the runaway five, bitch.” He pulled himself from the crater and walked over to where he had left Tessla.  Tessla smiled, “you’re such an attention hog.”  
“and what about you?” Ninten spat, “what the hell were you doing in quadrant six? you’re not supposed to be there!”  
“I know that but-”  
“but nothing! you’re not supposed to be there and you knew it!”  
“Well someone had to go there! those kids were in danger!”  
“People die, Tessla, It’s the price of war!”  
“What is wrong with you! after you escaped from the chimaera labs all you ever talk about is War!”  
“there’s nothing else worth talking about!”  
“Ninten-” Tessla’s eyes widened as Miss marshmallow's Drill was suddenly pierced through Ninten’s chest, “Ninten!” 

 

In the small town of Onett, Ness sat up in bed with a scream. his hand went to his chest, expecting to find a gaping hole. finding that his chest was still intact, he took several deep breaths and lay back down in his bed. He had been having bad dreams more and more frequently, he would have thought nothing of them, if he wasn’t psychic.  
“it has to mean something.” he said.  
a large white dog with grey splotches hopped up onto the bed and curled up next to the black haired boy, [another bad dream?]  
Ness looked at the dog, he had become accustom to hearing the thoughts of his, old, pet. He scratched the dog behind the ear, “hey King.”  
[what was it about?]  
Ness looked up at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling, “it was that boy again, the one that kinda looks like me... Ninten.”  
[that jerk?]  “yeah,” Ness sighed, “he died.”  
[oh...]  
Ness sat up and looked at his alarm clock: seven o’clock.  
“Ness!” Ness heard his mother’s voice call up the stairs, “get up honey, you’re going to be late for school!”  
“I’m coming!” Ness called back. He got out of bed, sliding on his slippers and grabbing the days close. he got to the bathroom and tried the handle. Locked. He moaned, “Tracy!”  
“If you wanted the bathroom first you should have woken up early!” Ness‘ six year old sister called back.  
Ness kicked the door.  
[what’s wrong now?] King asked, grumpily.  
“Shh, if my mom or tracy catch me talking to you they’ll know I have Psych.”  
[why don’t you want them to know?]  
“I already told you, old dog, they’d send me to that school in New Pork.”  
[what’s so bad about that?]  
Ness looked down at his slippers. He didn’t know the answer to that one, all he knew was he had made some sort of promise, but he couldn’t remember to whom; it had been so long ago.  
“What’s going on up there?” Ness’ mother called.  
“Nothing,” Ness said, “tracy’s just hogging the bathroom again.”  
“Am not!” Tracy opened the door of the bathroom. she stuck out her tongue at Ness. The boy returned the gesture, before making his way into the bathroom.

 

“There’s he is, the man of the hour.” Ness’ mother teased as he walked down the stairs. She ruffled the young boy’s hair.  
Ness squirmed, “mom, I just got that perfect.”  
the tall woman smiled, “eat your breakfast honey.”  Ness sat down as his mother placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him. The Tween picked up his fork and went for the pancakes.  “Ness.” His mom said warningly.  
Ness clapped his hands together, and closed his eyes, “Thank you for the meal.”   “good boy.” his mom kissed him before siting down and praying for her own meal, “you both excited for the meteor shower tonight?”  
Ness nodded, “it’s been like, a hundred years since the last one, right?”  
his mom nodded, “it will be the first time a lot of us has seen something like this.”  “they showed some reels from the previous one in school yesterday,” Ness commented, “I can’t wait to see something like that in real life!”  
“are you going to watch it with your friends?” Ness nodded, “Pokey and me are gonna climb to giant’s step.”  
“oh,” his mother sighed, “Pokey Minch? He’s-” She was interrupted by the phone beginning to ring.  Ness and Tracy jumped up at the same time, and yelled, “Phone Dad!” Ness scrambled to get to the phone ahead of Tracy. He snatched the receiver and fell over the arm of the couch.  
Ness took a leisurely position where he had fallen and put the receiver to his ear, “hello, Itoi residence, man of the house sth’pecking.”  
“I see you beat Tracy to the phone again.” the voice of Ness’ father came through the speaker.  
“Yeah,” Ness sat up strait, “I’m O for three.”  
Ness’ dad chuckled.   Tracy sat next to Ness. Ness moved the phone so they could both hear.  
“Hi daddy!” Tracy said.  
“Is that my little Tracer?”  
“Yes daddy, how are you?”  
“Yeah, dad, how’s the big city treating you?”  “It’s been pretty quite actually, it seems the military police have this terrorism problem contained.”  “Wait,” Ness said in surprise, placing the phone fully over his ear again, “so there weren’t any explosions last night?”  
“No, why, did you hear something on the news?”  
“No... never mind.” Ness moved the phone so Tracy could hear again.  
“so you’re base ball tryouts are next week right?” their father asked.  
“Yeah,” Ness perked up, “I wish you could be here to watch me.”  
“well, I may be, since I’m coming home tonight.”  “Really!?” Ness and Tracy said together.  
There was a knock at the door.  
“You two should go,” Ness’ mother said, holding her hand out for the phone.  
Ness nodded, “Bye dad.” handing his mom the phone he grabbed his back back and baseball cap.   The knocking on the door came again. Ness opened the door.  
“Took you long enough.” the slightly pig-faced boy, that stood on the door step, moved blond hair out of his icy blue eyes.  
“Sorry, Pokey, my dad was on the phone.”  
“whatever, come on.”  
Ness nodded and walked out the door.  
“Tracy!” his mother called after him.  
“right,” Ness back tracked and took his sisters hand. heading out to the dirt path that led into town.

 

“So,” Pokey kicked at rocks, as he walked down the hill with Ness, “Did you catch the game last night?”  
“No,” Ness groaned, “My mom was watching fashion Runway star.”  
“you mean you were watching it.” a dark skinned boy tackled Ness.  
“Hey, Ruddy,” Ness pushed the boy off.  
Ruddy was followed by several other boys.  
“Yeah,” the shorter boy said, “Ness is just like,” he took on a high flamboyant voice, “Oh my Gawd, She is so ugly, she deserves to be voted out.”  
“Oh, that dress.” Said the tall boy, taking on the same tone as the short one, “I could just die!”  
“Quit it.” Ness shoved them, smiling despite himself. He stopped before the elementary school, “you be good, okay Tracy?”  Tracy waved as she walked up to the building, “No promises.”  Ness shook his head, “that kid,” the group continued on their way towards the middle school, “so, the meteor shower tonight?”  
“aw, yeah!” Ruddy smiled, “guess who got a certain strawberry blond hottie to go with them?”  “Oh, no,” Ness stood in front of Ruddy, walking backwards, “you did not get Jenny Makipsy from the eleventh grade to go on a date with you.”  
“hey, you aren’t the only guy that can pick up chicks.”  
Ness rolled his eyes, “you guys act like I’m a chick magnet, I’m not any good at talking to girls.”  
“Oh yeah,” the short boy said, “what about the blond from Two Town?”  
Ness felt his face start to burn, “Paula? w-were just friends.”  
“of course you are,”   “and those letters that you send back and forth are only platonic.”  
Rudy took on a girlish voice and batted his eyelashes, “Oh, Ness, the summer I spent with you in Twoson were the best days of my life. every moment I spend apart from you in this horrible school for Psychic freaks-”  “They aren’t freaks!” Ness felt Psych spark on his fingers.  
Pokey’s hand on his shoulder brought him back to his senses, “keep your cool Bro, they’re only teasing.”  
Ness shook himself, He couldn’t get too angry, he could lose control of his psych. He put on a fake smile, “yeah, well you better watch what you say around me,” he punched the air, “I’m half Japanese.”  
“Right.” Pokey laughed as they continued walking. Ness ran to catch up with them. he walked backwards in front of pokey and waved his hands around, “do you see these moves, you don’t mess with the Ness, Pokey, you can’t handle the Ness, no one can handle the Ness.”  
Pokey threw a punch at Ness and made contact with his nose. Ness’ head snapped back, and he yelped.  
“Whoa, Ness!”  
“Geez Pokey, what was that about?”  
“Chill out bro!”  
“Leave him alone, guys,” Ness said, holding his noes, and smiling, “he got me pretty good didn’t he?”  
“Pretty good?” Ruddy exclaimed, “I heard a crack, did he break your nose, man?”  
Ness shook his head, “but I think it’s bleeding.” he held his noes and tilted his head back, “let’s get to the school so I can clean up.”  
the boys nodded.  
Ruddy took Ness’ arm and led him down the side walk, as he continued to hold his noes.  Pokey watched the group walk away, stunned by his own actions. He shook himself, “H-hey guys, wait up!” He ran to catch up with them.

 

Ness held his head over the sink, sink as he cleaned the blood from his face.  “I’m really sorry Ness,” pokey said, “I didn’t mean to hit you that hard, I-”  
“It’s okay Pokey,” Ness laughed, “I already forgave you the five other times you apologized.”  
“I know-but-I’m really really really sorry!” Ness laughed, and stood up, checking his noes in the mirror, “i think it’s stopped, but I’m gonna have a mean bruise.” he shrugged, and smiled over at Pokey, “the ladies like the battle scars, right?” seeing Pokey still in distress, Ness smiled comfortingly, “buddy, look, no harm done.” he patted his friends shoulder.  
“are you sure?”  
Ness nodded confidently.  
Pokey smiled slightly, “okay, lets get out of here.” Pokey exited the bathroom.   Ness followed. He blinked, a large gap had grown between pokey and him, “when did he get so fast, “Po-”  “Ness...” A shiver went up Ness’ spine, he turned and looked out the door to the black top, where a lone figure stood, there back turned. It was a young girl, with blond hair, pulled half up and tied with a bow. the pink dress she wore fluttered around her knees, but, as Ness made his way onto the black to, he felt no wind of any kind.  
He blinked. Once. Twice.  
“Ness...”  
Ness continued to walk towards the girl, he held out his hand to touch her shoulder, “...Paula?”  
“What do you think your doing?”  
Ness was turned around and grabbed by the collar.  
The black top was suddenly filled with students. one of these students, the school yard bully, had Ness by the neck. Ness blinked and squirmed in the sudden onslaught to his senses.  
“you hearing me punk? who do you think you are, running into me like that and not apologizing?”  
“I ran into you?” Ness slurred, shaking himself again, what was wrong with him?  
“Don’t play dumb with me.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Leave him alone.” Pokey ordered, running up to them.  
the bully laughed, “letting your tubby friend fight your battles for you, Itoi?”  
“Come on,” Ness said quickly, “we don’t want any trouble, I’m really sorry I bumped into you, it won’t happen again.”  
the bully growled, but let go of Ness, “It better not.” he walked away.  
Ness looked at the ground for several moments before remembering what he had seen, he whirled around, “Paula?”  
The girl was gone. Ness continued searching through the crowd, “Paula? Paula?”  
“dude, calm down,” Pokey grabbed his friend, “you look like your going to be sick.”  
“She was here, Pokey,” Ness said, continuing to look around, “She needed my help...”  
“Ness,” Pokey lowered his voice, “you hopped up on Psych, or somethin?”  
Ness pressed his friend against the wall of the school, “don’t talk about that here, you’re the only one that knows, remember?”  
Pokey nodded, tensing at Ness’ urgency, “I’m sorry.”  
Ness took several deep breaths, “No, I’m sorry, I’m on edge now that’s all.”  
“What are you using psych for anyway?”  
“It’s wasn’t me, I think Paula was trying to communicate with me.”  
“you guys can do that?”  
“that’s what the books in the library say, I’ve never tired it though.”  
the bell rang.  
Ness took a shuddering breath, “I think I’m okay now.”  
“here’s hoping she doesn’t try again.”  
Ness laughed, as he back tracked towards his first class, “no kidding. See you at lunch?”  
“Sure thing.” Pokey waved as he headed for his own class room. 

 

Ness still couldn’t shake the feeling he had had when Paula had called to him. what was more disturbing is that he didn’t know what the feeling was.  
He walked quietly to his classes, trying to place it, until a darker feeling gripped him.  
He stopped outside the base ball fields, doubling over, trying in vain to catch his breath, he knew this feeling, it was from his nightmares.  
He looked around wildly, he was alone again. Had he fallen asleep at some point? He pinched himself. No still awake.  
He froze, catching sight of Paula on the other side of the gate that separated the base ball field from the rest of the school. she was pressed up against the gate, her fingers clutching at the wires, her entire body shaking.  Ness ran to her this time, reaching out his hand. but he was to late. the girl doubled over and exploded. Ness let out a scream, falling to the ground as blood covered him. he looked down at himself and screamed again, trying to wipe the blood from his arms.  “Ness! Ness!” Ness struggled as large hands clamped onto his shoulders, “let me go!”  
“Ness, It’s me!” Ness was pulled back so he was looking up.  
Ness blinked at the tall, muscular man, “Coach Barum.”  
“what’s wrong son? are you hurt somewhere?”  
Ness looked back down at himself. nothing of the vision remained. He shook his head, “no, I-I’m fine, I just- I thought I saw something.”  
“It must have been a doozy, I haven’t seen anything that can faze you.” the Coach helped Ness to his feet, “you gonna be alright.”  
“yeah, I’m just a little shaken, I haven’t really been sleeping that well...”  
“Well, make sure you get those ten hours Ness, I need you on the field this year.”  
Ness smiled, “right, coach, I won’t let you down.”  
the coach patted Ness on the back, “get yourself to class before you’re late.”  
Ness nodded and rushed off, “thanks coach.”

 

Pokey sat down next to where Ness was sprawled out under a large tree, “hey bud.”  
Ness shot up in surprise, his psych charging, “don’t touch me!”  “whoa! buddy, it’s me!” Pokey grabbed Ness by the shoulders, “calm down.”  
Ness blinked, his psych fading, “I-I must have dozed off, sorry.”  
“sleeping in school? man, are you sure you’re okay? I heard something happened to you during a passing period.”  
Ness nodded. remembering the vision. he rubbed his sweaty palms together, his heart beginning to race, “yeah, it was... I had another vision... I.” he touched his head delicately, his vision growing fuzzy, “I can’t breath,” he began to panic, “I can’t breath.”  
“hey, buddy calm down,” Pokey emptied his bag lunch and gave Ness the bag, “breath into this, you’re gonna be okay.”  
Ness took the paper bag and breathed into it.  
“Slowly, Ness, everything’s okay.”  
Ness slowly, calmed down. He took the paper bag away from his mouth and looked at Pokey, “how did you know what to do?”  
“You were hyperventilating, my mom does that a lot.” he sat back, “why is this happening now all of a sudden, are you going through psych puberty or something?”  
Ness shook his head, “I don’t think that’s a thing. B-But, I have been having these disturbing dreams too, and the vision felt just like that.”  
“Dreams?”  
“yeah, and I’ve been keeping track of them on my calendar, I have one twice a week on the same days. It’s disturbing.”  
“that’s an understatement, what are they about?”  
“It’s always different, lately I’ve been following this boy and girl in New Pork City-”  
“wait are your dreams like real?”  
“I hope not, a lot of bad stuff happens, but they might be,” Ness sighed and looked away, “but you wouldn’t understand that kind of stuff.”  
Pokey looked at Ness solemnly, “I think I have a Clue.” Ness looked back up at his friend.  
“Hey! give that back!”  
Ness and pokey looked up towards the call of distress.  
The bully that hand threatened Ness earlier was holding a bag high over his head and laughed at the small girl that he had taken it from, “what’cha gonna do about it shorty?”  
“Give it back!” the girl said again.  
“bully on a rampage,” Pokey said lamely.  
Ness groaned, “what a jerk! and picking of girls too?”  
Pokey nodded, then had an idea, “hey, what if you psyched him?”  “what-No I can’t.”  
“come on, no one will see, he’s to far away for it to be tied to you.”  
“Pokey-”  “Come on, Ness,” Pokey shook his friend, “Deal some justice out on that guy.”  
Ness smiled, “okay.” He placed his pointer and middle finger to the center of his fore head, and took a breath.  
His eyes faded to a sky blue, and his fingers sparked. He kept his eyes locked on the bully, “PK flash.”  several bright flashes popped before the bully’s eyes. He yelped and held his face, dropping the bag, “My eyes!”  
“Whoa!” Pokey laughed, “what’d you do?”  
“That was flash,” Ness shook his head, “I shouldn’t have done that, that was so stupid.”  
“I bet if that girl knew you did that, she’d totally date you.”  
Ness laughed nervously, “She’d think I was a freak.”  
Pokey shook his head, “you sell yourself short, bud, you could have any girl on this campus, maybe the world.”  
Ness laughed.  
“don’t believe me? here com the mipsy twins, ask them to the meteor shower tonight.”  
“wha?”  
“go ahead.”  
The two brunet girls passed by.  
“Hey, Mipsy.” Ness said with a smile. the girls looked over at Ness and began giggling. Ness stood, “there’s a meteor shower tonight, how about you guys and us guys, go up to Giant step and watch it together?”  
the girls continued to giggle. till the older one stoped and said, “wait... is Pokey coming too?”  
“Uh, yeah.” Ness said, “of course.”  
“oh, well, we’re actually busy tonight.”  
“why do you hang out with that Special Ed jerk anyway? you could be, you know, popular.”  
Ness clenched his fists, “I think it’s time for you to leave.”  
the twins scoffed, “whatever.” pokey bowed his head.  
“hey,” Ness sat back down next to his friend, “don’t let those snobs get to you.”  
“Naw, it’s okay, I know i’m a dumb.”  
Ness looked around, “well, my mom always says you aren’t dumb, and you’re not ugly, your in middle school. Pokey, you’re super smart, when you’re grown up you could probably be whatever you wanted, like-”  
“King of the world?” Pokey offered, starring off into space.  
“well, that’s aiming a bit high, but, sure, why not. and if you do want to become king,” Ness stood and saluted, “I would be honored to lead your troops into battle against the Ruthless Pig king.” he laughed and sat back down.  
“yeah... hey, can you tell the future?”  
“what?”  
“you’re psychic,” pokey scooted so he was sitting cross legged in front to Ness, “can you see the future?”  
“S-sometimes, I stopped Tracy from getting in trouble once, b-But I’m not very good at it.”  
“Tell me my future.” Pokey held out his hand.  
“Are you sure?”  
Pokey nodded.  
“Okay,” Ness took pokey’s hand and held it, palm up, placing his other hand over it, “but I should warn you, this is never one-hundred percent-” Ness’ eyes snapped wide, glowing light blue, his jaw slack.

_“Pokey, where have you been?” Pokey’s father, a large man in a business suit, snapped at the boy.  
“I was out with friends.” Pokey said in a bored tone.  
“out with friends? what a pathetic lie, you have no friends.”  
Pokey flinched, “Ness-”  
“the boy next door,” the man scoffed, “he only likes you because he’s to nice to realize how disgusting you are.”  
“I’m not disgusting.”  
there was a loud smack as Pokey’s father slapped him across the face.  Ness flinched and forced himself away from the situation._  
   
Ness pulled his hand away and looked at Pokey, his eyes threatening tears.  
“so?” Pokey said eagerly, “what did you see?”  “Not your future.”  “What?”  
Ness leaned back and said cautiously, “L-Last night?”  
“What did you see?!” Pokey advanced on his friend, almost climbing on top of him, in his rage. Ness curled up defensively, “Pokey!”  
Pokey stopped, taking several shaky steps back, before falling to his hands and knees.  
“I’m sorry,” Ness said quietly.  
“Don’t tell anyone,” Pokey said through gritted teeth.  
“I wont,” Ness promised, “how... how long has he-”  
Pokey stood, putting his hands in his pockets and trudging away.  
“Pokey...” Ness called after him, but didn’t follow.     
Ness walked silently down the side walk, on his way home, alone. Pokey had not been waiting for him by the gates, as usual.  
He lifted his head and saw the blond a few feet ahead of him, “Pokey, wait up!” Ness ran after him.  
Pokey kept walking, but Ness caught up with him quickly, “Hey, I’m really sorry, I should have told you, I could see your past too.”  
Pokey turned and j-walked to the other side of the street.  
“I’ll see you at giant step tonight, right?” Ness called after him.  
Pokey stopped, “yeah,” He called over his shoulder, before heading into town.  
Ness smiled, before continuing on his way to pick up his little sister.  
“No! Let me go!” Ness heard the panicked cries of a woman.  
“Don’t struggle, that will only make it worse for you.”  
Ness looked around. Just ahead of him on the dirt path, Frank Fly, the leader of the Sharks, the local gang, struggling with a young woman.  
“Help!” the woman cried, “Someone help me!”  
Ness didn’t think. He grabbed the closest thing to him that could be used as a weapon, which was a silver trash can, and rushed at them, He jumped, propelling himself into the air with his psych.  
“Fly!” Ness yelled to get the gangsters attention.  Frank Fly looked up just as Ness brought the trash can down on his head.  
The young woman backed away, “Ness? where did you come from?”  “That isn’t important, Ms. Gregory, you should get out of here.”  
the woman nodded and ran away.  
Fly stumbled to his feet.  
Ness took one of the knives that the gangster had dropped, when he had been hit.  
Frank Fly laughed, “what are you gonna do little man? stab me? you don’t have the guts.”  
Ness’ eyes darted around. No one was around, maybe he could use his psych if it got dangerous? no, it was better not to risk it. He took a few steps back, “I’m gonna walk away Fly.” He took another few steps. Seeing that Fly was not going to follow him, he turned.  
Tracy was watching him from the gates of the elementary school.  
“That’s right, boy, walk away, just like your chink father.”  
Ness stopped, gripping the knife in his hand. he turned to the gangster, his eyes ablaze with psych, “What did you say?”  
Fly took a step back in surprise.  
Ness screamed and ran at the gangster, slashing the knife over his chest, “don’t you ever mock my family!” Fly jumped away from Ness’ attack. Ness lost his footing and collided with the ground.  
Frank fly laughed, “didn’t your pop ever teach you to fight, boy?” Ness scrambled to his feet, “he didn’t have to!” he curled his fingers as if holding the neck of a guitar, his fingers pulsing with primary colored light. he lifted his other hand, fingers pinching an invisible pick. He strummed the invisible guitar. A sound wave burst from Ness’ fingers. knocking Frank Fly into he sky and out of sight.  
Ness stumbled, he had used his psych out of anger; he was almost completely drained.  
“Ness?” Ms. Gregory looked at the boy with wide eyes, “w-was that- Are you a psych?”  
“What?” Ness shook his head, “n-no, I’m not psych, it was just-”  
“I saw it too,” and elderly man said, “the boy is a psychic.”  
“no, I’m not, you’re mistaken.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us, Ness, you don’t need to be ashamed.”  
“I’m not Psych!” Ness ran away from the growing crowd. He grabbed Tracy’s hand and pulled her towards the hill.  
“Ness,” Tracy said, “what did you do to that man?”  “Nothing Tracy, forget it.” Ness snapped.  
Tracy fell silent.  
Ness grumbled to himself. How could he lose his temper so easily. whoever he had made that promise to would be so upset if they knew. “why do I even care? I don’t even know who they are.”  
Tracy looked up at her brother in worry, “who are you talking to?”  
“no one, be quite.” they were silent the rest of the way up the hill.  
Ness trudged into the house, throwing his hat and backpack on the floor and heading for the stairs.  
“Hey, Ness,” his mother said as he passed, “how was your-” Ness took the stairs two at a time and almost ran into his room.  
“Mommy it was amazing!” Ness heard Tracy say, as he kicked off his shoes and flopped onto his bed.  
“Ness saved ms. Gregory from a bad man. and colors came out of his hands and his eyes were all shiny, and the bad man flew into the sky!”  
Ness heard foot steps in the hall outside and then a knock at his door, “Nessling?” his mother called, “can I come in?”  
Ness turned away from the door and curled into a ball, “yeah, I guess so.”  
the blond woman walked into the room and sat down on the edge of her son’s bed, “do you want to tell me what happened today?”  
Ness curled up tighter.  
“Tracy seems to think your a super hero.” Ness didn’t reply.  
“You shouldn’t be ashamed of having Psych, Ness, it’s a gift.”  
“I’m not psych,” Ness hugged his pillow tightly, “Tracy’s crazy, I didn’t do anything fantastic.”  
Ness’ mother rubbed his leg, “you’re father has connections in New Pork, we can probably get you into the psychic school by next week, you’ll be able to meet kids like you, and learn to use your psych properly.”  
Ness sat up and smiled, still hugging his pillow, “Okay mom, that is probably what’s best for me.”  
Ness’ mother smiled and kissed his forehead, “that’s my little hero,” she went to the door, “you get some rest, “I’ll call you when Dinner is ready, we’re having steak.”  
Ness’ smiled widened, “awesome! thanks mom.”  
The blond woman smiled and left the room.  
as soon as the door closed, Ness curled back up and covered his face with his pillow as he cried.

 

Pokey looked up as Ness walked out of the cave onto the cliff of Giant Step.  
Ness sat down next to his friend, letting his feet hang over the side of the cliff.  
“So,” pokey said, “people are saying you blasted Frank fly out of the county.”  
Ness sighed.  
“I thought your psych was a secret, what gives?”  
“I lost control of my self... he called my dad a chink.”  
Pokey sucked in air through his teeth, “that’s not cool bro.”  
Ness nodded, “but now everyone knows, and they’ll be sending me off to the boarding school next week,” He looked at the ground far below, “I hate this.” Pokey watched him, “you’re lucky, you know, having all that power... I envy you...I have no luck.” He looked away.  
Ness looked up at the blond.  
Pokey looked back at him, “B-but, we’ll always be friends forever, no mater where you go... alright?”  
Ness smiled and nodded, “yeah, alright.”  
Pokey looked up, seeing a flash out of the corner of his eye, “look!”  Meteors fell through the sky, causing streaks of light in the two teenagers’ eyes.  
Ness smiled, forgetting his cares for the moment, “wow...” he breathed.  
they sat in silence for a long time.  
“Whoa... wait.” Pokey shook his friend, “that one’s getting bigger.”  
Ness looked to where his friend was pointing, a large meteor was quickly becoming larger as it neared the town.  
“should we get out of here?” before the two boys could react, the meteor hit at the top of the hill that held there houses. Ness covered his eyes at the flash, then stood, squinting his eyes to try and see if his home was unharmed. He then looked to where the meteor had hit and his vision went fuzzy.  _Ness...Ness...Ness..._  
“I have to go up there,” Ness took a step, his foot dangling over the cliff.  “Whoa there!” Pokey grabbed Ness by the collar and pulled him away from the ledge, “what’s up buddy?”  
“I have to go up there.” Ness’ eyes had grown dull, his lids half closed.  
“You still with me Ness? Ness, is it that girl again?”  
“I have to go up there, Pokey.” Pokey nodded, “follow me.” Pokey started to the cave entrance.  
“Pokey?” Ness reached blindly.  
Pokey came back to him, “can’t you see, buddy?”  
“I have to go up there, Pokey.”  
“I know, Buddy.” Pokey took his friends hand and led him to the cave.

 

On there way to the top of the hill they ran into Randy and Jenny Makipsy.  
“ey, Ness!” Randy said, thumping Ness on the back, causing him to stumble, “I heard your some sort of super hero.”  
“Hey, leave him alone, he’s going though something at the moment,” Pokey said in Ness’ defense.   Ness slipped his hand from Pokey’s, the voice still rattling in his head.   _Ness...Ness...Ness..._  
He stumbled up the path. He ran into a tree and sat down hard.  
“Ness!” Pokey ran to him, helping the dark haired boy to his feet.  
“what’s up with him?” Jenny asked.  
“yeah, is he all psyched up or whatever?”  
“I don’t know-Ness,” Pokey ran over to Ness, who had wandered off again; now attempting to climb the side of the hill itself. Pokey took Ness’ hand and pulled him back to his side, “let’s get you home buddy.”  
“No,” Ness turned his dull eyes on his friend, not looking directly at him, “I have to go up there... I have... I have to...”  
“Ness-”  
“Please, Pokey,” Ness took his friends large hand in both of his, “help me.”  
pokey set his face, and nodded, “let’s go.” he started up the hill, Ness’ hand held tight in his, leaving Randy and Jenny in confusion.     Ness blinked and held up his hand at the harsh, red and blue, flashing lights, “what is that?” he slurred.  
“Halt,” said a low commanding voice, “you are not authorized to be here!”  
“Sorry officer.”  
Ness felt himself being pulled away from his destination, “wait, Pokey-”  “the cops put up a barricade, we can’t get up there,” Pokey lowered his voice to a whisper, “I bet we can get up here later tonight, can you hold out until then?”  “I... I think I can.” Ness let his friend lead him down the hill, his head beginning to clear.  
Pokey opened the door for Ness, and led him inside.  
“hello you two,” Ness’ mom looked at them in concern, “I heard an explosion, are you two okay?”  
“we’re fine ma’am,” Pokey said.  
Ness nodded dumbly.  
“Ness, honey are you okay?”  
Ness looked up at his mom, “I’m okay mom I-I just had a bit of... of a scare, can you take me to my room, Pokey?”  
Pokey nodded, pulling Ness to the stairs. Ness tripped up the stairs and shuffled into his room, falling onto the bed.  
“you gonna be okay?” Pokey asked.  
Ness nodded, curling up in his street cloths, hat and all, and closing his eyes.  
Pokey left silently.  
Ness’ mother entered a few moment’s later, she padded to her son, pulling off his shoes and taking off his hat. She kissed his forehead and tucked him in. Ness stirred, opening his eyes half way, “Mom...” he said softly, “I’m scared.”  
“Ness,” the blond woman sat on her haunches and looked at her son, “please tell me the truth, I won’t be mad, did you take any drugs?”  
Ness shook his head.  “did you drink?”  
Ness shook his head, “I’m not drunk, mom, it’s the meteor, on the hill, it’s doing something to my psych, I’ll be better tomorrow.”  
Ness’ mother kissed his forehead again, “sleep tight.”  
Ness nodded and snuggled into his covers.   

Ness stood on the grassy floor. watching as a coffin was lowered into the ground. the girl named Tessla was the only other one there. She kneeled at the grave, laying a small stuffed penguin against the head stone.  
“Good Girl.” Ness turned his head slowly to see his blond friend was standing Next to him, “Pokey...” He turned his head slowly back to the grave scene, “I think I killed someone.”  
He watched as Tessla aged, from a young girl of thirteen, to a beautiful woman of eighteen; never taking her eyes away from the headstone.  
Pokey began laughing.  
Ness heart lurched as he was suddenly shot into the air. He was standing at the edge of a skyscraper, everything cast in shades of red. He heard whispering in the distance.  
He felt the point of a sword at his back, and his body began to tingle with electricity.  
“N-No.” He stammered, in a voice that wasn’t his own.  
And he was watching the scene, a boy, with fluffed blond hair, taking his place at the edge of the skyscraper, a person in a helmet that covered all defining features of his face stood behind the boy, prodding him with a glowing yellow sword.  
Ness couldn’t move, his body still abuzz with electricity. The blond lost his footing and fell from sight.  
Ness opened his mother and screamed the boy’s name, but his ears were filled with ringing; he never heard the boy’s name.

 

Ness opened his eyes, breathing heavily, his body covered in sweat.  
He jumped when he heard frantic knocking at the front door. Ness rolled off his bed. pulling his bat from under the bed.  
He walked into the hall way. seeing the first floor light was on.  “What’s going on?” Tracy mumbled, rubbing her eyes.  
“go back into your room Tracy,” Ness said, glancing down the stars as the knocking persisted.  
Tracy looked at him cautiously, but went into her room and shut the door.  
Ness padded down the stairs.  
His mom looked up, when he entered, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders.  
“Is dad home?”  
his mother nodded, “but he was so tired; I couldn’t wake him.”  
Ness placed a hand on his mom’s shoulder, “I got it.”  
He went to the door, placing his hand around the door knob as the knocking continued.  
Ness threw the door opened and readied his bat. He lowered his bat quickly as he recognized the person on the other side of the door, “Pokey?”  
“Ness!” Pokey rushed in and grabbed Ness by the collar of his shirt, “L-L-Listen, I took Picky up to where the meteor hit and- oh, good evening ma’am,” Pokey said sarcastically to Ness’ mom, “you’re looking lovely as usual,” he snickered.  
“Dude,” Ness said, “focus, that’s my mom!”  “Right- anyway, the police went to go deal with the Sharks, they’re real angry because you beat their boss-”  “Pokey.” Ness took his friend by the shoulders, “what about your brother, Picky?”  “oh yeah- well, I got distracted, and suddenly Picky was gone! I-I blame the cops- it certainly wasn’t my fault.”  
“Pokey-”  “you’re my best friend, will you help me?”  
Ness looked back at his mom.  
Pokey pulled Ness down so they were eye to eye, there noses touching, “If you say no, I’ll say something that will cut you like a knife.”  
“... Pokey...” Ness nodded, “okay, let me go get my shoes and hat.”  
Ness ran up the stairs, pulling on his shoes and looking around for his hat. he went out into the dark hallway and saw his mother holding his baseball cap.  
he ran up to her, “thanks mom.”  
“Ness about Pokey-”  “don’t be mad at him mom, he wouldn’t do anything to me, he’s not usually like this... he wasn’t always like this” he looked down, “His dad hits him.”  
Ness‘ mother put her fingers to her lips, “Ness...”  
Ness looked up quickly, “don’t tell anyone, I promised Pokey I wouldn’t say anything.” Ness mother smiled, and placed the red and blue baseball cap on her son’s head, “No mater what anyone says, you are a courageous, strong, boy, my very own natural born fighter, you’re going to go so far.” she kissed her cheek, “go for it.”  Ness smiled, adjusting his hat, “thanks mom.” He jumped down the stairs, taking his bat from where he had left it on the couch, “let’s go find your brother.” the two boys made there way outside.  
“Ness,” His mother called after him, “please, take King with you.”  
Ness patted his leg, “come on king.”  [Hold your horses] King said with a yawn, trotting over to Ness, [I’m commin] Ness, Pokey, and King made there way up the hill.  
“where did you last see Picky?”  
“at the top of the hill,” Pokey explained.  
there was a furious beating of wings and a screech as a large crow descended on Pokey and started clawing and pecking at him. Pokey screamed and threw up his arms to shield himself.  
“Hey!” Ness swung his bat, making contact with the bird. the crow fell to the ground.  
Ness went to the animal. the crow shook itself and looked around, [dear me, where am I?]  
“what are you talking about?” Ness said incredulously, “you attacked my friend!”  [did I?] the crow said in surprise, [oh me, oh my, I’m so terribly sorry, I don’t know what could have come over me, here] the bird produced a cookie and held it out to Ness, [to express my deepest apologies] the bird flapped it’s wings and took off into the air.  
Ness stayed where he was crouching, holding the crow’s cookie in both hands, in utter confusion.  
“what happened?” Pokey asked.  
Ness turned, “it apologized and gave me a cookie.”  
Pokey blinked, “that’s weird, bro.”  
“I know.”  
Ness stood and gave the cookie to Pokey, “let’s keep going.”  
the compony made it to the top of the hill without any other incident.   “Picky?” Ness called, “Picky, are you up here?”  
A young blond boy poked his head around a bush, “Ness!” he scrambled up and ran to the dark haired boy, “Pokey ran away and I got scared, so I hid and waited for someone to come get me.”  
“that’s good Picky that’s what you should-”  
 _Ness...Ness...Ness..._  
Ness dropped his bat, the meteors spell hitting him, hard.  
He turned slowly to the meteor. the rock glowed with yellow light, and hummed softly. Ness shuffled towards the meteor, holding out his hand towards it.  
“hey, Ness,” Pokey said, “do you hear that?”  
“Hear what?” Ness mumbled, continuing towards the meteor.  
“it’s like a buzzing, like a bee flying around.” a shaft of light suddenly burst up from the meteor. Ness fell back, with a shout. An insect floated up from the shaft of light, “a bee,” the bug placed his front feet together, as if steepling his fingers, “I am not.”  “It can talk!” Pokey exclaimed.  King barked, whimpered, and ran from the hill top.  
“Wha-” Ness looked back at his friend, “you heard him?”  “I am speaking english, Ness.”  
Ness looked back at the bug and sputtered, “how- wha- who- how do you know my name?”  
“let me explain Ness.” the insect flew at Ness.  
Ness covered his face.  
“I am from ten years in the future. and there, all is devastation.”  
Ness looked up. he was on the ledge of the skyscraper from his dream, but this time the world below him was consumed in fire. warm air blowed up to him, scorching his cheeks.  
the insect landed on his shoulder, “Giygas, the cosmic destroyer, will send all into the horror of eternal darkness.”  
Ness coughed as smoke entered his lungs.  
Ness felt cold hands on his back.  
 _it hurts... Ness..._   Ness was pushed from the side of the building, tumbling into the fire. He closed his eyes. instead of the expected burning, he felt cold water envelop him. He opened his eyes and saw only dark water before him. only a few shafts of light pierced the darkness.  
“you must listen,” the insect said in his ear, “the Apple of Enlightenment has spoken: ‘when the chosen boy reaches the point, He will find the light, the passing of time will shatter the nightmare rock, and reveal the path of light...’ I believe you are that boy Ness.”  Ness fell to his hands and knees, in the grass at the top of the hill, his entire body shaking, as the vision faded away, “why did you do that?”  
“Giygas must not win, Ness, here, in this time, the monster has not yet gained full power, you must strike back.” the insect said, “the apple of enlightenment has spoken of a chosen four, led by a boy of unwavering courage and a boy of unfathomable love, who will defeat Giygas. But I see I have caused you some distress.”  
“Yeah, just a little.” Ness spat.  
“I shall explain more once we are in the comfort of your abode,” the insect settled on Ness head, “you may call me Buzz Buzz.”  
Ness stood, “Come on guys,” He smiled uncertainly at Pokey and Picky, “Let’s get you home.”  
He stared shakily down the hill.  Pokey took his brother’s hand and followed.  
“Ness,” Pokey said, “It looks like your really in a lot of trouble this time... uh... I’m not one of those chosen four, am I?”  
“No.” Buzz Buzz said with a trace of malice in his voice.  “Good, ‘cause I’m not into that kind of thing....”  
they continued in silence.  
“thank you for listening to my story,” Buzz Buzz said so only Ness could hear, “you are as exceptional as I expected you to be.”  
“thanks, but I’m still confused, was that meteor your space ship or something? how do you speak english? were you always a bug?”  
“all will be explained once we return you to your home.”  
Ness nodded.  
Buzz Buzz tensed, “wait, don’t move.”  
Ness stopped, pushing Picky and Pokey behind him, feeling the same thickening in the air that Buzz Buzz had.  
a shaft of blue light struck the ground before them displacing rocks and dirt.  
Ness held up his arms, to protect his face. when he looked up again, A tall entity wearing a silver space suit, with a strange insignia on the chest, was standing before them.  
the entity placed its tentacle like hands on its hips, “It’s been a long time, Buzz Buzz, you must surrender, you have been successful in foiling master’s plans to this point, but I will not let you by any longer, the boy is coming with me.”  
Buzz Buzz flew up from Ness hat, “I won’t let that happen, PSI Shield!” Ness felt his body being covered by a psychic shield.  
“Stay back Ness, your survival is is imperative, for the future of this world.”  
Buzz Buzz charged the strange space man.   Ness griped his bat tightly, ready to help if he was needed.  
“Ness, what’s going on?”  
Ness turned to Pokey, “I don’t know, just stay behind me.”  
there was a magnificent crash as the spaceman collapsed.  
Ness looked back. Buzz Buzz drifted over to him, his flight slow and jerky.  
“Buzz Buzz?” Ness ran and caught the insect as it fell from the air, “hey, are you okay?”  “I was much weaker then I thought.” Buzz Buzz said, “Please Ness you must listen, Giygas works in the evil in the hearts of entities, animals, humans, it doesn’t mater, he will soon command the world, you must not let this come to pass. you are the only one left that the sound stone will accept, you must go to New Pork City and seek out the one known only as Tessla, tell her the first sanctuary is at Giant step, and that the Needle bearer must be found.” Buzz Buzz swallowed, “Three things are of the upmost importance, wisdom, courage and love, if you keep these, Giygas will not win. find the sound stone, complete the melody, unite with the earth, I have faith in you...”  
Ness looked down at the insect, that had ceased moving, “Buzz Buzz?”  
Pokey looked on his body shaking. He looked up when he saw movement from the spaceman, he choked as he tried to warn Ness.  
The spaceman held out his hand and pointed at Ness, “PSI hypnosis.”  
Ness head snapped back, his mind going blank.  
the entity fell still again.  
Pokey regained feeling in his legs and went to Ness.  
Ness‘ head was tilted back his eyes wide, is mouth open in a silent scream, his hands still cupped around Buzz Buzz.  
“Ness?” Pokey shook him, “Ness, cut it out, you’re freaking me out.”  
Ness blinked, “wha?” he crumpled to the ground. He looked up at Pokey, blinking furiously, “what happened?”  “the spaceman did something to you, he said... uh... PSI Hypnosis.”  
“What spaceman?”  
“What space-? that spaceman!” Pokey pointed at the heap.  
“whoa, what happened to it?”  
“the bug beat it up.”  
“what bug?”  
“the one in your hands!” Ness looked down at the strange insect in his hand, “It’s dead... weren’t we going to go find Picky?”  
“We already did!”  “Are you okay Ness?” Picky asked.  
“The space man said hypnosis?”  
Pokey and picky nodded.  
Ness stood, “he must have taken my memories... but why?”  
Pokey shook his head furiously, on the verge of tears, “I’m so tired of this, can we just go home?”  
Ness nodded, “...yeah.”   The compony walked down the rest of the hill, Ness still holding the insects body.  
He waved good bye to Pokey and Picky as they went into there house then walked to his own. he crouched and used his psych to propel himself over the fence into the back yard. He took a spade from the tool shed and dug a small hole , placing the insect into it. “I’m sorry I can’t remember what you said to me, I know it was important, I’ll do everything I can to remember.” he buried the insect and went into the house. He cleaned his hands of dirt in the kitchen sink, not thinking to turn on the light.  
“did you find Picky?” Ness mother asked, coming into the kitchen.  
“yeah, he’s fine.”  
“are you okay Ness, you’re crying.” his mother wiped his face.  Ness leaned on his mother, “I’m really tired.”  
Ness’ mother picked him up, cradling him in her arms, “then lets get you to bed, little hero.” The blond woman took her son up the stairs, singing a soft lullaby in japanese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want to talk to the characters about what's happened so far? check out Motherbound central at unwaveringcourage.tumblr.com


	2. So this is utopia?

Chapter 2

 

Ness stood at the small bus stop in Twoson, it was the closest bus stop to Onett; the only thing connecting onett with the outside world being a dirt path.  
The dark haired boy clutched the strap of his guitar’s gig bag with both of his hands, willing the bus not to come.  
“Ness, dear, did you here me?”  
Ness turned to his mother, rubbing his eye, “what is it mom?”  
“have you not been getting any sleep honey?”  
Ness smiled, “I’ve just been anxious that’s all, starting at a new school and all.”  
Ness’ mom smiled, “I’m sure you’ll be the most popular boy there.” she tugged on the bill of his lucky hat.  
“thanks mom.” Ness took his hat off and smoothed his hair.  “okay,” Ness’ father held up a camera, “say, Fuzzy pickles!”  “Dad!” Ness moaned, “why do you have to embarrass me?”  
“say it.”  
Ness sighed and made a peace sign with his fingers, “Fuzzy pickles!”  
Ness father smiled, “I have something for you.”  
“Really, what?”  
the japanese man reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic card, this is the atm card to your very own bank account.”  
“No way!” Ness put his guitar down and took the card in both his hands, “are you serious?!”  
Ness’ father nodded, “but it’s for emergencies only, don’t go crazy and buy a bunch of Happy products.”  
“I won’t dad.”  
Ness’ dad hugged him, “don’t forget, I’m always behind you, one hundred percent.”  
“One hundred percent,” Ness smiled.  
“oh here’s the bus.”  
“What?” Ness looked back as the bus pulled it, “B-But I can’t go yet, Pokey hasn’t shown up.”  
“let’s get your bags packed up.”  Ness helped his father load his luggage into the bus, “dad, what id Pokey doesn’t show up?”  
“I’m sure he’ll be here Ness.” Ness looked back up the road towards Onett. “I hope so.”  Ness’ mother kissed his fore head, “call home if you ever need anything Nessling.”  
“Okay Mom.” Ness bent down and hugged his sister, “bye Tracy, you be good for mom and dad now, you hear?”  
“who’s going to protect Onett when you’re gone?”  
Ness smiled, “I guess you’re going to have to do that aren’t you Tracy?”  
Tracy smiled, “Okay!”  
Ness turned back to the road to Onett, hopefully. His eye’s widened as he saw Pokey running up to the bus station.  
“Pokey!” Ness ran to meet him, “I’m so glad you made it!”  
“I... ran all the way... here...” Pokey puffed.  
“don’t strain yourself buddy.”  
Pokey glared at him.  
“sorry,” Ness said, “look, I don’t have a lot of time, I’ve got something for you.” Ness reached into his pocket and pulled out a red yoyo, “Here take it.” Ness placed it in Pokey’s hand.  
Pokey looked down at it and turned it over in his hand running a finger over where Ness had clumsily engraved his name into the plastic, “b-but Ness, this is your yoyo, I mean, when people think about Ness they say, “oh yeah the Yoyo kid,” I can’t take this.”  
“well they call me the Psych kid now, you be yoyo kid.”  
Pokey looked at the yoyo, and shook his head, slowly at first and then faster. He pressed the yoyo into Ness chest, “I-I can’t, I don’t deserve it.”  
Ness smiled, “Pokey, I want you to have it.” he put the yoyo back in the blond’s hand, “please.”  
Pokey nodded slowly, “okay.”  “Ness!” Ness father called, “come on, we can’t hold the bus forever!”  
“Coming!” Ness walked back over to the bus station, followed by Pokey.  
Ness hugged his family members one more time.  
“hey, uh,” Pokey held up his hand for a high five, “go wreck havoc and stuff.”  
Ness grabbed Pokey’s hand and pulled him into a hug, “it’s not going to be as fun without you.”  
“y-yeah.” Pokey stammered, a blush creeping up on his face. He pushed Ness away from him, come on bro, that’s gay.”  
Ness laughed, “whatever,” he went to the door to the bus and took the steps two at a time. He found a seat by a window. he pulled the window open and poked his head out, “be good Pokey, I’ll be back for the holidays, we can rent the scariest movie you can think of!”  
“I’m holding you to that!” Pokey called back.  
the bus pulled away from the station. Ness waved to his family and best friend until they were out of site.  
“Excuse me.”  
Ness jumped and hit his head on the window frame. He looked back into the bus rubbing his head. a military police officer was standing next to him, his pink pig mask under his arm, “we’ll be going through Threed tunnel soon, please close the window and sit properly in you seat, you don’t want to let any ghosts in here do you?”  
“but that would make the ride so much more exciting,” Ness smiled.  
the officer scowled.  
“I’m sorry, I was just kidding,” Ness closed the window, “ghosts would be bad. so there really are ghosts in the tunnel, I thought those were just rumors.”  
“No, it’s true, if you look out the window you may be able to see one.”  
“my names Ness by the way,” Ness held out his hand.  
“Gregor,” the pigmask took his hand and shook it.  
“what are you doing on the bus Gregor?”  
“It’s regulation,” Gregor explained, “there must be an officer on every bus. it’s my shift so here I am, why are you on the bus Ness.”  
“I’m going to the New Pork City Boarding School for the psychically Gifted.”  
“you’re psych, Gaw!” the officer sat down next to Ness. Ness realized the boy wasn’t much older then he was, maybe 16, “me too, well, sort of, I can only do healing stuff, so I’m not very useful, it’s probably because I’m from winters, Not many psychs come from there you know, I wonder why, we still don’t know what makes a psych so- oh you’re falling asleep.” Gregor got up and walked away silently.  
Ness dozed, looking out the window with half lidded eyes. spectral figures blinked in and out in the dim light of the tunnel, looking back at him curiously, were they calling him? 

 

_“noitatsaved si lla, ereht dna. erutuf eht ni sraey net morf ma I. ssenkrad lanrete fo rorroh eht otni lla dnes lliw, reyortsed cimsoc, sagyig. netsil tsum uoy, nekops sah tnemnethgilne fo elppa eht: thgil eht dnif lliw eh, tniop eht sehcaer yob nesohc eht nehw, thgil fo htap eht laever dna, kcor eramthgin eht rettahs lliw emit fo gnissap eht... ssen yob taht era uoy eveileb I.”_

“hey Ness.”  Ness started, “I didn’t do it.” he rubbed his face and adjusted his hat.  
“Easy buddy, It’s me, Gregor, you need to transfer to a train from here.”  
“Oh, thanks.” Ness got up and stretched, “it was good meeting you Gregor, maybe we’ll see each other again sometime.”  Gregor nodded, “have fun at the school.”  Ness got off the bus and gathered his luggage, heading into the train station, the nonsense words from his dream making his head hurt as he tried to pick them apart.  
“one for New Pork City please.” he said to the man behind the ticket counter.  
“that’ll be a dollar fifty.”  
Ness dug into his pockets and pulled out a crumpled dollar bill and a few coins. the man gave him his ticket and ness made his way to the platform.  
Ness held the ticket close to his chest, a lump in his throat, this was the farthest he’d ever been from home, he wasn’t even sure what city he was in. He looked around and saw a pay phone. he went over to it and deposited fifty cents into it and dialed his house number.  
“hello?”  
His mom answered to phone and he almost chocked, “H-Hey mom it’s me, I just wanted to let you know I made it to the train station in one piece.”  
his mom laughed, “I had complete faith in your bus riding skills honey. are you okay? you sound a little down.”  
“I fell asleep on the bus, I’m still a little tired.”  
“Okay sweet heart, I’m sure you’re going to make us proud sweet heart, If you’re ever feeling homesick again you can always call.”  
Ness smiled and blushed, “I can’t fool you can I?”  
“I have a physic all my own Ness, it’s called mother’s intuition.”  Ness laughed, “thanks mom, you can always make me feel better. does Tracy miss me yet.”  
“She asked if she could have your bed room.”  
“Typical, does she know her room is bigger then mine?”  
“I’m pretty sure you’re rooms are the same size, do I need to get the tape measure out again?”  
Ness chuckled, “I believe you, mom.”  
Ness’ train rolled into the station. “I have to go mom, but I’ll call when I get to the school okay.”  
“okay, sweetheart, don’t be afraid, your my courageous little hero, you can do anything you put your mind to.”  
“bye mom.”  “Goodbye, Nessling.” the line went dead.  
Ness hung up the phone and went to board the train.

 

The school was larger then Ness had imagined. He walked through the gates in a daze. several other kids, most of them younger then Ness, were around, with their parents, looking at maps and saying tear-filled good byes.  
Ness father said someone was going to be showing him around, but he had forgotten to ask what the person looked like.  
“Ness Itoi?” Ness turned.  
A tall woman in a skirt-suit walked up to him, “Are you Ness Itoi?”  
“are you my lovely escort- sorry that was rude.”  
the woman laughed, “there’s no doubt you are Shigesato’s son.”  
“that’s me.” Ness smiled.  
“come on, let me show you to your dorm room.”  
Ness followed the woman into the school, looking around for any signs of Paula, he hadn’t seen the girl since last summer and was excited to surprise his old friend.  
“this place sure is big.”  
the woman nodded, “It’s been built upon just recently, there was an accident and half the school was destroyed, they took it as a chance to renovate.”  
“Gosh, I hope that doesn’t happen often.”  
“the cause of the accident has been nullified.” the woman smiled, “I’m taking you to the upper class man dorms, those are the good ones.”  
“Wow, my dad must have more influence here the I thought.” The woman nodded, “ah, here’s your room. Oh, and there’s your room mate, Lucas Pilgrim.”  
A boy with fluffy blond hair walked out of the dorm room, his eyes glued to the small, red, leather bound book in his hand.  
Ness walked over to him, putting down his guitar case and holding out his hand, “hi, My name’s Ness, I’m your new room mate.”  
the blond boy glared at Ness, and walked away.  
Ness stood, his hand still out stretched, “wow! It sure is nice to meet you.” he dropped his hand, “what’s with him?”  
“Don’t worry yourself over that, he’s... different, but he shouldn’t bother you.” the woman held out the pile she had been carrying, “here is your map your rule book your class schedule and your uniform, orientation is in an thirty at the cafeteria, you are in the class of 199X, you got all that?”  
Ness nodded.  
“make sure you put on your uniform before going to orientation.”  
“will do, thank you ma’am.”  
The woman smiled and walked away.  
Ness struggled with his belongings and managed to get the door open. Ness looked around the room, it was a good size, two dressers a bunk bed and two desks across the room from the bunk bed. Ness dropped his belongings, his mouth falling open. above the empty desk, the wall was covered in photographs, all connected together by a tangle of red strings.  
“Jimmy Christmas.” Ness breathed, walking closer to the map, “this is a whole different level of creepy. of course I had to get a stalker for a room-” Ness stopped himself recognizing the spaceman that had killed buzz buzz among the pictures. He sputtered and pointed at it, idiotically, for a moment, then took a deep breath, “get a hold of yourself dude.” he climbed up onto the desk to get a better look. there was a word scrolled at the bottom of the picture, “Starman Jr? weird.” He took the red string connected to that picture and followed it, hoping he could find a name or an image that could reverse the starman’s hypnoses.  
“What are you doing!?”  
Ness reeled back in surprise, losing his footing and falling from the desk. he sat up and held his head, “well that was a fine how do you do.” He looked up at Lucas. the blond boy was crouched in the doorway, his fists pressed against his chest, his eyes squeezed shut.  
“hey, you okay?” Ness got up and went to touch Lucas’ shoulder.  
Lucas stood and pushed passed Ness. he checked the strings on the map, then went to his desk and looked though the drawers.  
“I’m sorry I touched your map thing-”  
“It’s my brother’s, don’t touch it again.”  
“Oh, your brother? why doesn’t he keep his stuff in his roo-”  
Lucas came up close to Ness, his face was not angry or annoyed, it was simply monotonous, which disturbed Ness greatly.  
“I don’t like you,” Lucas said, “I don’t like that I have to share a room with you, don’t touch me, don’t touch my stuff, and don’t talk to me.” He left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
“Well a-zippity do da day.” Ness shook himself, “well if he isn’t just a big ball of sunshine.” Ness put on the school uniform. smoothing the dark aqua green vest and rolling up the sleeves of the button up shirt, “it’s not too bad I guess,” Ness said to himself, “though of course I make anything look good.” He snapped his fingers, “and, I’m talking to no one.” he walked out of the room and down the hall, whistling to himself. This place wasn’t too bad, he thought to himself, it was clean, the uniform wasn’t itchy and he was surrounded by psych. He had never been around other people with psych, and he could physically feel other peoples psych passing around and through him like soft, curious, ghosts. He continued walking, letting the feeling wash over him.  
He bumped into a group of people not noticing that he had even closed his eyes.  
“watch where your going first year.” the taller one spat.  
“sorry, just making my way to the-uh...”  
“do I look like I care where you’re going?” the group walked away.  
Ness watched them turn the corner before he started panicking, he held his head, that Starman had done more damage with that hypnoses then he thought, “Okay, just give it a second...” He snapped his fingers, “the cafeteria!... where is that?” Ness checked his pockets, “i left my map back in the room.” Ness turned and faltered, “I don’t know where that is either.” he made a guttural sound in his throat, “Best first day ever!” He said hysterically, “Okay, don’t panic, you’re super witty, you can talk yourself out of any situation, just find someone who can help you.”  
Ness looked around and saw a group of girls standing against the wall, “Okay, be cool.” Ness smoothed his hair, wishing he had brought his hat, he would have felt safer with it on.  
“hey,” Ness said, as he walked up to the girls, “My name’s Ness, I’m new around here and I, being the complete idiot I am, have gotten myself lost, do any of you ladies know where I can find the cafeteria?”  
“I can take you there.” the blond haired girl with the lip piercing said.  
“Really.” Ness smiled, “Gee you’re a life saver.”  
“Don’t mention it,” the girl started walking, “follow me.”  
Ness fell in step with the girl, “I don’t think I asked for your name.”  
“It’s Skye.”  
“well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Skye.”  
“you’re a little old to be a new student,” Skye said.  
“I was a late bloomer.”  
“Obviously.” Skye laughed, “here we are.” She opened the door to the cafeteria.  there were groups scattered around.  
“which year are you?” Ness opened his mouth confidently to answer, then closed his mouth slowly, “I don’t remember.”  
“you’re forgetful, aren’t you?”  
“Just recently.”  
“Class of 199X over here.”  
Ness sputtered and pointed in the direction the call had came from, jumping up and down slightly, “that’s it!”  
Skye laughed, “don’t hurt yourself.”  
“Sorry, thanks for your help, maybe we’ll see each other again?”  
“Defiantly.” Skye kissed his cheek and walked back to the doors, “good luck, hot shot.”  
Ness smiled and rubbed his cheek, “maybe I am good with girls.”  
He walked over to his group and his smile widened when he saw, at the front of the group, the blond girl from Twoson.  
“Is this everyone?” Paula said brightly, “Okay, Welcome new members of the Class of 199X to the New Pork City School for the psychically gifted, the best psych school there is.” she put a hand to the side of her mouth as if sharing a secret, “because it’s the only psych school there is.”  
the crowed giggled.  
“anyway, My name is Paula polestar and I am the head class representative for our class, If you ever need anything just look for the sash.” Paula tugged on the red band around her left arm, “remember red for 199X.”  
Ness realized he should probably start writing things down if he was going to start getting so forgetful. He nudged the person Next to him, “hey you got like a pen and paper or something I could borrow?”  
“all I got is his pen,” the class mate held out a ball point pen.  
“that’s fine,” Ness took the pen and un-capped it, writing on his palm, ‘red 4 reps’  
“Here you will be taught in the art of Psych, an ancient magic, and one day, most of us, will join the ranks of the Pigmask army!” the group cheered.  
“And lead our illustrious Pig King to victory!”  
the group cheered again.  
“Let’s start the tour.”  
the group followed Paula out of the cafeteria.  
the representatives, led the new students though the halls, pointing out important rooms and explaining the history of the various buildings. Ness followed behind, writing up and down his arms until he ran out of room.  
Paula led them out onto the grounds, “Here are the sparing rings, where we can practice our psych freely.”  
“how about giving us a demonstration?” one of the class reps said.  
“yeah class rep,” on of the new students said, “I’d love to see what you can do.” Paula smiled and blushed, “I couldn’t.”  
Ness smiled, deciding now would be a great time to reveal himself, “Come on Class rep-san, Show us you’re moves.”  
Paula tensed and turned slowly, a gigantic smile lit her face, “Ness?”  
“Hey Paully, long time no see.”  
Paula ran to Ness and embraced him, “what are you doing here? you don’t have any psych!”  
“Do now.”  
the blond girl laughed, “I guess I could show off just a little.”  
Ness smiled, “go for it.”  
Paula went to one of the battle rings. she stood with her back turned, feet apart, hands behind her back.  
one of the other reps picked up a clay pigeon from the ground and got set to throw it.  
Paula took a deep breath and shouted, “Pull!” the representative threw the clay disk into the air.  
Paula’s eyes shown a bright blue, she turned her pointer and middle finger out, “PK fire!” fire shot from her fingers, hitting the disk. The clay pigeon shattered.  
Ness applauded with the rest of the crowd, “my my, that was certainly flashy.”  
Paula giggled, “thanks. Let’s continue.”

 

Ness sat cross legged on the grass across from Paula, smiling as she laughed, “so are you just going to write on your arms from now on then?”  
“Well if I do I need to find a better pen, this one smears really bad, like,” He lifted his arm and showed her the smeared words, “Now I’ll never know what N hall is for.”  
Paula laughed, “I’ll remind you if you need it.”  
“thanks,” Ness leaned back, propping himself on his hands, “Okay, I have another question, do you know Lucas Pilgrim?”  
“Luc? yeah, why?”  
“He’s my room mate-”  “they put you in his room?” Paula looked at Ness anxiously, “I mean, Luc’s my friend, but... He’s kind of dangerous.”  
“dangerous?” Ness leaned in, “how so?”  
“well-”  
“Paula, we need your help,” a class representative came up to them.  
“Yeah, I’ll be right there,” she turned to Ness, “I’m sorry Ness, we’ll talk about it later, okay?”  
“Yeah, I think I have class soon anyhow.”  
“they didn’t give you any leeway to get used to this did they?”  
“I prefer it actually, I don’t want any time to think back and feel home sick.”  
“Oh you poor thing,” Paula patted his head, “I’m sure you’ll get used to everything soon enough.”  
Ness nodded, “yeah, now, Let’s see if I can find my way back to my dorm, we passed it during orientation...” He looked at his arms, “oh good, I wrote it down, See you later Paula!” 

 

 

Ness sat down on the risers of his general psych class, as people slowly filed in.  
He twiddled his thumbs and shifted in his chair. All he knew about Psych was what he learned from books in the library, and that wasn’t much.  
Lucas entered the class his eyes scanning the pages of the red, leather journal.  
“Lucas!” Ness stood and waved his arms, “Hey, Luc!”  
Lucas looked up, his eyes dark.  
Ness faltered slightly at the apathetic look that the blond boy gave him, but then continued calling to him, “come and sit next to me!”  
Lucas turned away and went to sit in the corner.  
Ness plopped back into his seat as the teacher entered.  
“Hello class, to the new students I am Professor Riddly, welcome to Gen Psych. okay everyone open your books to page 120, were going to talk about the difference between PK and PSI.” He wrote the words on the board in a chart, “now someone, give me a psych that you have.”  
Ness raised his hand.  
“Ah, Mr. Itoi, eager just like your father, what psychs do you have?”  “Flash and healing.”  
The professor wrote Flash under PK and Healing under PSI, “Do you know the difference between these two psyches?”  
“One is offensive and the other is defensive,” Ness said.  
“Exactly.” the professor smiled, “Psi Is the term used for all defensive physic while PK is offensive.”  
Ness listened to the teacher talk for a while, but his eyes soon drifted over to Lucas, who was still reading that journal.  
Ness tore a corner off his notebook paper and rolled it into a ball. He aimed at tossed it. Lucas tensed as it hit the back of his head. He turned and looked up at Ness.  
Ness held his hand up to the side of his face as if holding a telephone, ‘call me.’ he mouthed.  
Lucas gave the first expression Ness had ever seen from the boy; a look of utter exhaustion, before turning back to the journal.  
Ness frowned, “I have to find out what’s up with this guy...” he whispered to himself.

 

the Next morning he sat down across from Paula during breakfast, “Hey, you never finished talking to me about Lucas yesterday.”  
Paula blinked and looked at the table, “oh, actually Ness, I talked to Lucas yesterday, he doesn’t want me to talk to you about him.”  
Ness sat back, “why is he singling me out.”  
“well, you are the only one taking an interest in him.”  
Ness nodded, “I guess that’s true.”  
“Please don’t go snooping around in his business,” Paula said, standing up, “I have an early class, don’t get yourself into any trouble.”  
“What me? come on, do you remember who you’re talking to?”  
Paula rolled her eyes, “I haven’t forgotten what happened in the Mall last summer.”  
Ness flushed red, “W-What do you mean, I don’t remember anything happening at the mall that would cause you to think I get into trouble on a regular basis.”  
Paula laughed, “Just don’t mess with Lucas, okay?”  
Ness nodded, as he watched Paula leave, “Aw, she just made me so much more curious- No Ness, Paula’s your friend, you need to listen to her.” Ness held up his hands as if weighing his options, “Listen to Paula, Investigate Lucas, Listen to Paula, Become a detective, Listen to Paula, super sleuth... Sorry Paula.” Ness finished his breakfast quickly and rushed back to his dorm room.

 

Ness wandered down the hall of the school, a note pad clutched in his hand, he had gotten no where in his investigation; people would either ignore him, or run off when he mentioned Lucas, all he had was that Lucas was dangerous for some reason and it had people running scared.  
“Okay, New tactic,” He looked around and spotted his Gen psych teacher, “M-Mr. Riddly!” He ran to catch up with them man.  
“Ah, eager Mr. Itoi, what can I do for you today?”  
“I’m trying to get information about my room mate, he seems really trouble and I want to know how to help him.”  
“that’s very kind of you, who is it?”  
“Lucas Pilgrim.”  
the professor's smile left instantly, “Oh, the Pilgrim boys.”  
“Boys?”  
“Oh, did I say boys, I’m so used to them being a pair.”  
“oh yeah, He said something about having a brother, I haven’t seen him yet.”  
the professor nodded, “you wont- you shouldn’t be prying for your safety.”  
“Is it against the rules?”  
“No, N-Not really, I mean... If Lucas found out...” the man shivered, “I-I have to go.” He started off at a brisk pace and rounded the corner.  Ness stood, stunned. Even teachers were scared of this guy? who was he? He looked around and Saw the girl that had helped him to the cafeteria, what was her name again? “Oh! Skye, S-Skye!” He ran up to her.  
“Hey hot shot, not lost again I hope.”  
Ness laughed, “no, I brought my map this time, I’m actually trying to dig up information-”  
“then you’ve come to the right place.” Skye curled the single streak of blue dyed hair around her finger, “around here they call me the rumor mill.”  
“awesome, what do you know about Lucas Pilgrim.”  
Skye’s smile disappeared almost as fast as the professors had, “why do you want to know about him?”  
“He’s my room mate-”  
“you’re in a room with him?!” Skye exclaimed, “Man, I wouldn’t want to be in one hundred feet of that guy.”  
“what’s wrong with him?”  “Have you heard about the ‘Accident’ that happened ‘bout a year back?”  
Ness nodded.  
“It was his fault.”  
“what?”  
“Yeah, He had a super melt down and lost control of his psych, He still can’t control it, he has to wear these weird bracelets to lock his psych.”  
“whoa, why did he have a melt down?”  
“well his brother disappeared a few years ago.”  
“He disappeared?” Ness wrote on his note pad, “that’s why I never see him.”  
Skye nodded, “some people say he died, other’s say he joined some Gypsies or something, but man was he hot-”  
“Skye, focus, who was the last person to see Lucas’ brother.”  
“Probably Lucas, or his metal Shop teacher.”  
“metal shop?” Ness pulled out his map and looked at it.  
“It’s right there,” Skye pointed at a building on the map.  
“thanks.” Ness folded the map, and started down the hall.  “Good luck!”        “You want to know about Claus?”  
Ness nodded, writing down the name.  
The metal shop teacher wiped his hands on a dirty rag, “that boy was a grease monkey, had no sort of metal psych of any kind, but he was one of my better students. He was building a go Kart for his final project, and he was doing a really good, job, and then,” the man shrugged, “he was gone, and the kart too.”  
Ness nodded, “so he just ran off?”  
“Well I guess there were warning signs, He was very distraught the weeks before he left, he wasn’t eating, and I don’t even think he slept.”  
“do you know why?”  
the teacher looked up at Ness, “yes, but I wouldn’t feel comfortable sharing that with you, he trusted me with that information-”  
“I understand, you don’t have to tell me any more.” Ness stood, “I have class soon anyway.”  
“you’d better get to that, and a word to the wise, stop trying to get close to the pilgrim boy, bad luck follows him around.”  
“Thank you sir.”

 

Ness looked down at his tray as he thought about the information he had gathered. Lucas and Claus were inseparable, and when Claus left Lucas had a melt down of some sort that caused him to have his psych blocked. But there seemed to be a two year long gap between Claus’ disappearance and Lucas’ melt down, what could have triggered it?  
“yo kid, you listenin?”  
Ness looked up.  
“you want mac ‘n cheese r’ not?”  
“Oh, yes please.”  
the lunch lady gave Ness a bowl of macaroni and cheese. He moved on, trying to stay focussed, “come on, what is wrong with you,” he hit his forehead.  
“stop.”  
Ness looked up at Lucas’ monotones voice.  
“what are you gonna do Pilgrim,” a tall muscular boy, with greased black hair, pushed Lucas, “run to your mommy, oh wait you don’t have one of those do you?” the boy laughed.  
Lucas’ expression didn’t change, “don’t talk about my mom like that.”  
“you don’t like it, fight back.” the boy pushed him again.  
Lucas threw a weak punch at the boy.  
the boy laughed, “Is that the best you got Pilgrim?”  
“just leave me alone.”  
the muscular boy punched Lucas in the jaw, Lucas fell to the ground, “that’s a punch.”  
“Hey!” Ness took his lunch tray and ran a the boy, spilling his lunch. He hit the boy over the head with the plastic try.  
the boy turned, standing over Ness.  
“Oh, my are you tall.” Ness hid the tray behind his back, “Hey, how about we pretend this never happened, and we can laugh about it later.”  
the bully swung his fist at Ness. Ness ducked and rolled around to stand behind him, “you’re as slow as you are tall- gosh Ness why are you aggravating him?”  
“are you talking to yourself?” the bully asked.  
“doesn’t everyone?”  
the bully threw another punch, Ness held up the lunch tray. the fist broke the tray in half. Ness giggled nervously and backed up as the boy advanced on him, “H-H-Hey man, can’t we talk this out like gentleman?”  
the boy threw his fist into the wall inches from the side of Ness’ face, “I’d rather just bash your face in.”  
“Well, if that’s how we have to do it.” Ness’ eyes shown and he curled his fingers around his invisible guitar, blasting the bully back with a primary colored sound wave.  
the crowd gasped, and the lunch room grew silent. Ness went to where Lucas was still on the ground, “you okay?” he offered his hand.  
Lucas pushed Ness hand away, “you’re an idiot.” he said wiping his bleeding lip.  
“hey, I was just trying to help.”  
“Mr. Itoi.”  Ness tensed and turned to see a female officer behind him. She had the bully by the collar of his shirt, holding out her free hand to Ness, “come with me, the Dean will want to see you.”  
Ness walked over to her, she put a hand on his shoulder and lead him out of the cafeteria.

 

Ness wrung his hat between his hands as he waited for the Dean to call him in. He had only been in the school for two days and he was already in trouble, “good job Ness, Dad’ll be so proud.”  
“Itoi.” Ness stood and walked into the Dean’s office, “before you say anything Ma’am, I was only trying to defend my friend, that guy he-”  
The Dean held up a hand, “I know what happened Ness, and you only did what you thought was right, but there is the subject that you used your psych indoors.”  
“oh is that against the rules, see I’ve only been able to really skim through the rule book-”  
“It’s the first rule Itoi; Psych can only be used out doors in the sparing rings or in certain class room situations.”  
“oh... I haven’t read the rule book at all.” Ness scratched his head sheepishly.  
the Dean laughed, “you look just like your father.”  
“you think?”  
the woman nodded, “He and I were childhood friends.”  
“oh, so that’s what they meant by connections.”  
the Dean nodded, “But even if you are his son, you still need to be punished.”  
“I understand ma’am.”  
“the officer that brought you in will take you to your detention assignment.”  
“thank you ma’am.” Ness stood and made a little bow.  
“and make sure you read that rule book.”  
“yes ma’am.” Ness smiled, “I’ll do that right away.”

 

Ness plopped the sopping mop onto the ground and moved the water around, as he sang, “I’ve been workin on the rail road, all the live long day, I’ve been workin on the rail road just to pass the time away.” Ness used the mop as a microphone, exaggerating the words of the song, “can’t you hear the whistle bloooowin, rise up so early in the morn-”  
“Would you shut up!” the bully called from the other side of the room.  
“Aw, Teddy, you’re being a spoil sport,” Ness went over to the dark haired boy, “How about we let bygones be bygones, I’ll promise to not zap you any more, if you leave Luc alone, deal?”  
Teddy mulled it over, “Hm, actually, I’ll continue to mess with the puff head, and you just won’t zap me cause it’s against the rules.”  
Ness frowned.  
Teddy went back to mopping.  
Ness sputtered and stood in front of Teddy, “what if we dueled?”  
“what?”  
“Me against you, in the circles, so we can use our psych, If I win you leave Lucas alone, if you win you can do whatever you fine well fair.”  
“Do _you_ even know what you just said?”  
“we gonna spar or not?”  
Teddy smiled, “Alright, it should be an easy win.”  
Ness held out his hand and Teddy shook it.

 

“Ness this is a stupid idea.” Paula said, holding Ness out of the ring, “you’ve barely ever used your psych what if-”  
“relax, I know enough, what could possibly go wrong?”  
“A lot, Ness, is it really worth it?”  
“If I win he’s not going to pick on Lucas anymore, yeah it’s worth it.”  
Paula let Ness go, “just be careful.”  
Ness stepped into the circle and walked to the center, Teddy stood in front of him. they shook hands then went to opposite sides of the ring.  
A crowd had gathered around the circle. Ness looked up and saw Lucas. the red leather book in his hand, but his eyes glued on Ness this time.  
“You two ready.” Paula said, “Begin.”  
Ness spun around, and ducked, just in time to avoid Teddy’s opening attack, “getting right to it then, okay.” Ness threw a simple Pk attack at Teddy. the bully blocked it with a shield. Ness held up his arms as he took back-lash damage.  
“is that all you got punk,” teddy smirked, “I could do that in kindergarden.” he shot Pk at Ness. Ness jumped, using his psych to propel himself higher into the air, “PK Flash!”  bright lights flashed in front of Teddy’s eyes. he doubled over and rubbed his eyes.  
Ness landed looking at his hands. why had that attack been so powerful? then he realized, the other psych around him caused his power to strengthen, “Holy wow, this is incredible,” He laughed and hopped around a bit as Teddy composed himself, “you have no idea how awesome this feels.”  
Teddy threw out his hand, “PK fire.”  
Ness ducked and rolled under the projectile and popped back up, laughing, “what’s the matter Teddy? is that really your best?”  
Teddy shot fire again. Ness jumped over the fire, doing a flip in the process, “Looks like you missed again Ted!”  
“This is what I was afraid of.” Paula said under her breath.  Lucas walked over to stand Next to Paula, tucking the small journal into his back pocket, “he isn’t dead yet?”  
“Lucas!”  
“why is he even doing this, I told him to leave me alone.”  
“obviously he’s not a good listener, and it’s not like you can fight your own battles.”  
Lucas nodded, “what is he doing?”  “this is the first time he’s used his psych around other psychics, He’s letting it go to his head,”  
“He’s going to lose.”  
Ness shot another sound wave at Teddy, “How do you like the taste of that!” a sharp pain went through his body, “oh,” he stumbled, “that doesn’t feel right.”  
Teddy took this moment to hit Ness with fire. the fire hit Ness in the chest and singed his vest. he fell on his face.  “Ness!” Paula ran to Ness side, “Ness can you hear me?”  
Ness moved to face Paula, his noes bleeding, “hey Paul, am I winning?”  
Teddy started laughing.  
Paula helped Ness sit up. Ness looked up at Teddy and started laughing too.  
Teddy stopped, “what are you laughing for, I beat you.”  
“I don’t remember,” Ness continued to Laugh, “It hurts... it just hurts, go back, please, friends go back go back go back go back.” Ness snapped his head back and laughed hysterically.  
Lucas ran over and grabbed Paula, pulling her up and out of the circle.  
“Lucas stop! Ness!”  
“He’s having a melt down, I don’t want you in the way if he explodes like I did,” he pushed Paula in the opposite direction, “run.”  
“but Lucas.”  
“go.”  
Paula shook her head, and ran towards the school building.  
Lucas turned back to Ness, who had stopped laughing and was now staring blankly into the sky, his body subtly pulsing with blue light. the Light slowly faded and Ness fell to the side, closing his eyes.  
Lucas sighed, “well, at least you didn’t explode.” He pulled Ness onto his back and headed for the nurses office.

 

 

Music could be heard in the distance as Ness opened his eyes to the dark Nurses office. he sat up and tried to remember what had happened. Had he won? Teddy wasn’t in the bed next to him, so probably not. Ness registered the music that was floating to him, it was the King’s anthem. He got off the bed and padded to the window, parting the blinds.  In the distance, Ness could see a sea of multi-colored lights, He breathed in awe, “New pork city.” Ness found his shoes, and hat, and snuck out of the office, to his dorm room. He collected his bat and walked out to the school gates. he walked around the perimeter until he found a low place in the fence. he jumped, propelling himself up and over the fence with his psych.  
“Where are you going?”  
Ness turned quickly, “Skye, what are you doing here?”  “I asked you first.”  
“I’m going to new pork city.”  
“that way? you know there are monsters in the forest right?”  
“I got this,” Ness held up his bat, “and my psych.”  
“ah yes, and telling by the way you handled your psych this afternoon I’m sure you’ll be fine.”  
Ness frowned.  
“well if you really have to go, just be extra careful of the mushrooms. those things are seriously deadly.”  
“Right, okay, thanks.”  
“Don’t die out there hot shot.”  
Ness laughed, “don’t worry, I won’t.”

 

 

Ness stumbled and tripped over the root of a tree. Skye hadn’t been kidding about those mushrooms. The crazy little things had sprayed spores all over him. but he was pretty sure he had lost them. he looked around, knowing he was lost, “I have to keep moving,” he told himself, griping his bat and willing his feet to move. There were too many noises in the forest, drowning out the anthem of his highness, he couldn’t rely on his ears.  
He saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye, and heard his name being called.  
he gripped his bat in both hands, “Who there, show yourself!”  
“You lost didn’t you?”  
Ness turned to the unknown voice and thought he saw Lucas, but only for an instant.  
“Lucas?”  
“You’re and idiot.”  
“Stop it.”  
“Why can’t you remember anything, Ness, why are you such a freak?”  
Ness turned in a circle, “what’s happening?” He felt a pain shot through his head. He reached for the pain. His eye’s widened in Fear as his fingers skimmed over roots up to a small mushroom that seemed to be growing from his head. He screamed. “Okay don’t panic, just pull it out.” Ness took the mushroom in both his hands and pulled. the mushroom latched onto his head and wouldn’t let go. Ness let go of the mushroom, feeling dizzy.  
“I’m so disappointed in you.  
He heard his father’s voice.  
“dad? dad I...”  
“How could you, I thought you were stronger then this.”  
“I’m sorry...” Ness’ eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and he fell to the ground.  
“Ness...” the boy heard a soft feminine voice.  
“Looks like you got your head handed to you, let’s see if we can give you another chance.”  
Ness felt arms wrap around him. then everything became cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want to talk to the characters about what's happened so far check out Motherbound central at unwaveringcourage.tumblr.com


	3. Swine Flu...

Chapter 3

 

_“Are you sure it’s okay to leave him alone?”  
“Calm down, we checked over his head twice, we got everything, and if not, I’m sure Pilgrim will know what do do, if he’s anything like his brother was...”_

 

Ness blinked his eyes slowly, his vision blurry. he reached his hand up and rubbed his eyes.  
the previous night came to him in a rush and he shot up, hitting his head on the underside of the top bunk. he yelped and fell back onto the pillow holding his forehead.  
Lucas was jarred awake by the impact. he rolled over and off the side of the bed, landing in a crouched position, “Let me see it.” He moved Ness’ hands to reveal the abrasion. Lucas placed his hand over the wound, “PSI healing.”  Ness tensed and clutched his sheets as cracked bone fused and broken skin healed over.  
“Come on,” Lucas pulled Ness out of bed, “I can only heal surface damage, you still have a concision.”  
Ness stumbled, “I think I’m gonna be sick.”  
Lucas slung Ness’ arm over his shoulder, “keep a hold of yourself until we get to the nurse.”  
“Why ‘r you helping me,” Ness’ speech slurred, “I thought you hated me.”  
Lucas was silent for a moment as the made there way down the hall, “I couldn’t let you get sick all over my brother’s bed.”  
“right...” Ness closed his eyes and let Lucas take him down the hall.

 

 

“A concision, huh?” the nurse said with amusement, “what happened?”  
“I hit my head,” Ness said dumbly.  
“well that’s obvious, what did you hit it on?”  
Ness shook his head slowly, “I’m not sure.”  
“he hit it on the underside of my bed.” Lucas explained.  
“you have a nightmare or something?” the woman said examining Ness’ head, “whoa hold on a tick, have you been attacked by a rambling mushroom recently?”  
“A who say what now?”  
“A rambling mushroom,” the nurse explained, “they roam around the woods that surround the school. They throw spores at their victims making hallucination inducing mushrooms grow out of their heads, looks like one took root and seeded in you head.”  
Ness gagged, “Now I really am going to be sick.”  
Lucas was quick to provide a trash can for Ness to vomit in.  
Ness moaned and wiped his mouth before falling back onto the bed.  
the Nurse placed her hand on Ness forehead. green light emanated from her hand.  
the pressure in Ness’ brain, slowly, lifted.  
“that should be better,” the nurse said, “but I want you to stay and rest here for a while, just incase you start hallucinating; it looks like you were able to get all the seeds and roots, but we can’t be sure.”  
Ness nodded and moved so he was laying in the bed properly, resting his arm across his eyes.  
Lucas grabbed a chair and set it down next to Ness’ bed, “you went outside the gate.”  
“Yeah, but I don’t think I’ll be doing it again any time soon.”  
“It’s dangerous, even in new pork city, haven’t you heard the stories?”  
Ness propped himself up on his elbows, “Pilgrim, do I sense a hint of worry in your voice?”  
Lucas frowned and stood.  
“No, come on Lucas, I was just messing with you.”  
Lucas left the nurses office without another word.  
Ness groaned and curled up on the bed, “Nice going, genius.”

 

Ness sat up and waited patiently for the nurse to notice him. She walked over to him, “do you need something.”  
“I’m going to miss my PSI class.”  “It’s fine, you’ve been excused from classes today.”  
“but I thought you fixed me.”  
“there still is an amount of recovery needed, you’ve healed others before haven’t you?”  
Ness nodded, “I relived my sister’s fever once.”  
“But her body was still worn out, is that correct?”  
Ness nodded, “but I feel fine, really.”  
the nurse smiled.  
“Then maybe you’ll be able to start a new class.”  
the nurse turned, “Dean Kimbrel.”  
the Dean smiled at the nurse before turning to Ness, “I heard about your duel with Teddy.”  
Ness bowed his head.  
“Don’t be ashamed, mr. Itoi, you may have lost, but we did learn something wonderful about you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“the students that were watching told me you used a Psych they’ed never seen before, a sound wave of some kind.”  
“yeah, I’ve had that one for a while, I haven’t been able to figure out what it is-”  
“that is because it is unique to you.”  
Ness gave the Dean a confused look.  
“there are a select few psych, that have an ability that is unique only to them, we call it U-Psych, people who posses such psych are exponentially more powerful then normal psychs.”  
“I don’t feel any more powerful.”  
“that is because you have not yet unlocked your potential.” the Dean patted Ness’ shoulder, “we have a special class for possessors of U-Psych, and the teacher has been informed that you will be joining her. I am very excited to tell your father, he’ll be very proud of you.”  
Ness smiled, “you think?”  
the Dean nodded.  
“Can I tell him?”  
“Of course you can.”  
Ness slid off the bed and went to the door, then turned, “where do I find a phone?”  
The dean smiled and stood, “I’ll take you there.”

 

“we’re all very proud of you Ness,” Ness father said over the phone, “It’s good to know you’re getting along and learning how to use your powers, I’m sure the army will be vying for your recruitment within the year.”  
“Yeah,” Ness laughed, though he wasn’t happy to hear that.  
“Well, I have to go, I’ve got work to do, keep up the good work son.”  
“Thanks dad, I will, I love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
Ness hung up the phone. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be in the army. what did the army even do? he had only heard stories. He picked the phone back up and dialed Pokey’s home number.  
After ringing a few times Pokey’s mom answered the phone, “Hello, who is this?”  
“Hello mrs. Minch, It’s Ness.”  
“Ah, the Psych boy, why are you calling?”  
“Is Pokey there.”  
“Pokey? oh, no i don’t think so, I haven’t seen him all day.”  
“Okay, could you tell him I called, when you see him?”  “If I can remember.”  
“Thank you Mrs. Minch.” Ness hung up the phone. the woman had said Pokey’s name as if she didn’t even recognize it. Ness felt anger surge through him and he punched the wall to relive it before he lost control of his psych. Why had he never realized how bad Pokey’s home situation was until just recently, what he really that blind? Ness sighed, “No, you just want to see the best in everyone, don’t put yourself down like that.”  
Ness turned and headed for the cafeteria.

 

“Look who’s decided to grace us with his prescience,” Skye said, as Ness sat down across from her, next to Paula, “I heard you hit you head, you still seeing stars?”  
“Only the one’s in you’re eyes,” Ness said with a smile.  
“Oh, Ness, you’re such a tease.” Skye laughed.  
Ness smiled, being around his friends always made him feel better.  
“So who’s all ready for swine flu?” said the girl next to Skye.  
“Oh, gosh,” Paula said, “that’s today isn’t it? I didn’t even realize.”  
“you think the Commander will be there?”  “Oh, I sure hope so.”  
Skye sighed, “aw, man, I wouldn’t mind being reprimanded by him.”  
“Skye, you’re so odd.”  
“you don’t even know what the guy looks like.”  
“Um.” Ness waved his hand, “Hi, Hello, I don’t think you know me, my name’s Ness, I’m new here.”  
Paula laughed, “that must have gone completely over your head, huh?”  “Uh, yeah, what’s Swine flu?”  
“It’s a big rally when the Pigmask army recruits from the school. It’s a really big event.”  
“oh... well, who’s the commander.”  
“Oh, the commander,” Skye smiled, “He’s only the leader of the entire army! and not to mention hot.”  
“How can you even be sure,” the girl sitting next to her said, “He never takes off that helmet of his, he may be totally disfigured and gross underneath.”  
“Not to mention he’s a chimera.”  
“a what?” Ness asked.  
“A chimera,” Paula explained, “a reconstructed being, most are animals but a chosen few are human.”  
“and the Commander is the best there is.”  
“oh...” Ness looked up, Lucas was standing next to Paula his knuckles growing white as he gripped his tray, though his expression didn’t change, “we’re talking about him?”  
“Lucas,” Ness said, “Yeah, they’re educating my on who’s hot and who’s not.”  
Lucas walked away.  
“Oh come on, buddy, I’m just joking- Gah.” Ness put his head on the table and groaned, “what am I doing wrong?”  
“Don’t beat yourself up Ness,” Paula said.  
“yeah, Pilgrim does that to everyone.”  
“But why, why doesn’t he like me?”  
“Okay, I think it’s time to tell you the story.” Skye said, “about a year ago, there was a raid on the school, by the terrorists.” Skye’s voice had dropped to a whisper, so everyone had to lean in.  
“the terrorists?” Ness said, “I heard about them, why’d they attack the school?”  
“why do you think? We’re the future of the military, they wanted to try and get rid of us before we could be recruited.”  
Ness nodded, “go on.”  
“there was a lot of commotion, everyone panicking, and then, the Pigmasks showed up, along with him.”  
“Him?”  
“the commander. It was the first time he had ever been seen. he landed in the court yard and made this horrible noise. and everything went silent. then he said, ‘children, return to your dorms.’ ”  
“and then?”  
“We all went back to our dorms. Now all the rest is hear-say, but people say Lucas didn’t go back to his dorm, for whatever reason. some people say he attacked the commander. whatever happened, it caused Lucas to lose his mind, he exploded, destroying half the school.”  
“I heard he killed at least thirteen people.” the girl next to Skye said.  
“I heard 20, but like I said, we don’t know for sure. anyway. the authorities took him to the chimaera labs. i heard, there, he was insane, he wouldn’t let the doctors touch him. and he lost control of his psych there too. he was deemed a threat, and given bracelets that block his emotions, therefore blocking his psych.”  
“So he doesn’t feel anything?” Skye shook her head, “absolutely nothing, not even positive emotions; even those can make you lose control.”  
Ness sat back, “well, those emotions he felt back then had to have subsided by now... right?”  
Skye shook her head again, “He was never able to deal with them, I heard, his emotions were just building up on top of each other, it’s only a mater of time until his mind can’t take the pressure anymore.”  
Ness shook his head and stood.  
“where are you going?” Paula asked.  
“I have to find Lucas.” Ness walked quickly out of the cafeteria and to his dorm.

 

Lucas’ eyes flicked up, as Ness entered the room, before returning to his homework.  
“Lucas?” Ness said softly, “Hey, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot, or something, I don’t mean to sound rude, I’m just trying to be witty, most of the time.” Ness took his desk chair and moved it so he could sit next to Lucas, “I understand, okay, I have a little sister, If I lost her, I don’t know what I would do.”  
“Don’t even pretend you empathize with me,” Lucas said, getting to his feet, “you have no idea what this is like.”  
“No, Lucas, don’t leave,” Ness got up and grabbed Lucas’ wrist as he tried to leave, feeling the cold metal of his bracelet under the sleeve of his shirt, “I just want to help you.”  
“You want to help me?” Lucas turned and leaned down to look in Ness’ eyes, “Leave me alone.” he twisted free from Ness grip and left the room. 

 

When the Captain of her Division had led her into one of the windowless rooms of His highnesses head quarters, lieutenant Mable Grace knew she had been found out. seconds after she had been thrown into the small cement room the door opened and the Commander of the pig mask army walked in. placing his gloved hands behind his back without removing his helmet, he spoke, his words emotionless, “Lieutenant, you have been accused of treason against the King of egleland, the penalty is death.” the Commander stretched out his right hand, unfastening the bouton on the cuff of his coat and rolling the sleeve up his arm. attached to his arm was a long silver cord that connected to his back, the lieutenant tore her eyes from the site of it, and held up her hand pleadingly, “P-Please, I’m sorry, i’ll do whatever you want, please, give me another chance, have mercy Commander Iro!”  
The commander froze, tilting his head to the side slightly, “Mercy... does not compute.” the skin lifted off his arm, revealing that it was not skin at all, but several panels of metal that shifted and turned, transforming that arm into a cannon, that the commander pointed at the girl.  
“No! No Plea-”  
The commander fired his cannon, cutting the girls words short. blood painted the concrete walls, flecks of it spattered the commanders helmet and cannon. the charred remains of the lieutenants body crumpled to the floor.  
Commander Iro turned and exited the cell, taking the cloth the captain offered him, “Call for a clean up crew.” he said as he cleaned off his cannon, before reforming it into his right arm.  
the captain saluted, “yes sir.”  
The commander made his way down the hall, folding the sleeve for his grey coat back down his arm.  
A small round yellow bird, with a tall plume feather atop it’s head, waddled down the hall, spreading its wings and flying up to settle on the commander’s shoulder.  
[Did you kill her?] the bird said with interest.  
“Of course,” Commander Iro said, “I do as I am ordered, unlike you, Icterine.” he finished buttoning his sleeve around the cord in his arm, “I do recall telling you to stay in my quarters.”  
[but I got lonely] Icterine whined.  
“lonely? I posses at least sixty chicks, All of whom are your friends, how could you have felt such an emotion.”  
[I missed you,] the chick said, [we all do, you haven’t been to your room for days, promise you’ll be there tonight.]  
Commander Iro took Icterine from his shoulder and held her in his cupped hands, “Captain Mason.” the pigmask captain, that had just passed the Commander, froze. turning slowly he said, “Y-Yes sir?”  
“Return Icterine to my quarters,” He held out the chick.  
Mason took the small bird in his gloved hands.  
“Icterine, inform the other’s that I shall be returning tonight.”  
Icterine ruffled her feathers in delight, [Okay Iro, see you later]  
Captain Mason turned to take the bird away.  
“Mason,” the captain turned back, “yes sir?”  
“will you be attending the swine flu rally?” Iro asked without turning.  
“Yes sir, will you be there?”  
“I believe so, His highness has requested my presence, that may be what he wishes to see me for.”  
Mason smiled, “That’s good, you being there always brings in more recruits.”  
Iro nodded slowly, “I must meet with the king.”  
Mason nodded, “Right, I’ll see you at the flight deck sir.”  
There, they parted ways.

 

 

Ness walked silently next to Paula and Skye as they made there way too the football field at the edge of the school, “Are you okay Ness?” Skye said, “you haven’t made one snarky comment for a whole hour.”  
Ness looked up, “It’s nothing, just... Lucas.”  
“Don’t let him get to you, Ness, he isn’t worth it.”  
“that’s not true,” Ness said, gritting his teeth, “everyone is worth it.”  
“whoa calm down buddy.”  
Ness took several deep breaths, “I’m sorry, this has, just, never happened to me before, you know?”  
“no one has been able to refuse your charm.” Skye winked, “I get cha. don’t let it get you down, Luc will warm up to you eventually.”  
they made their way into the bleachers. Ness looked down at the soldiers milling around on the field, fully dressed in pigmask attire.  
“So how does this thing work?” Ness asked.  
“here.” Paula gave Ness an electronic tablet.  
“what the what is this?” Ness asked, taking it gingerly.  
“It’s a tablet,” Paula said, “Oh, you don’t have anything like this in Onett.”  
Ness shook his head.  
Paula taped the screen and it lit up, “this is the pamphlet for Swine flu, it will tell you everything you need to know, just swipe your finger across it to switch pages,” Paula demonstrated.  
Ness started at the screen flipping the pages in awe, as they sat down.  
There was a loud rush of wind, that caused Ness too look up from his electronic pamphlet, a large ship had flown over the field and was now hovering over the field.  
“It’s the commander!” Skye cried over the sound of the ship.  
Ness looked up, and say a masked man staring down at them from he ship.  
all of a sudden he jumped from the ship. Ness stood instinctively, the watched in awe as large metal and kevlar wings unfurled from his back. the Commander floated gracefully to the ground. Ness sat back down. the commander stood for a few moments his feet apart, hands behind his back. he opened his mouth and shouted, “Atten-Hut!”  
the pigmasks snapped to attention, making a pathway for the commander. the Masked man walked through the tunnel of pigmasks, up to a podium that had been set up.  
Ness realized the masked man may have only been a few years older then he was.  
“All rise for his highness’ Anthem.” the Commander spoke clearly into the microphone. the crowd stood as one and turned to the flag. the anthem played. Ness stole a look at the commander again. he was turned towards the flag, saluting. his posture stiff.  
The anthem ended and they sat. the commander turned to the pigmasks and shouted, “Stand at, ease.”  
the pigmasks stood with their legs apart, hands behind there back, their heads lifted up towards the commander. he turned back towards the mic, “Welcome to swine flu.” the audience clapped politely.  
Ness leaned to Skye, “the crowed’s pretty pumped, huh?”  
Skye giggled, “they are being respectful to the commander, you should be too.”  
Ness turned back to the commander.  
“For all of you who are new in attendance, “I am commander Iro of the pigmask army, today is a momentous occasion, for some of you shall not be returning to your school, some of you shall be joining the ranks of this army you see behind me. There are four factions of the Pigmask army.” the commander took the mic and moved to the side of the field that held a group of pigmasks clad in purple, “Atten-hut!” the purple pigmasks snapped to attention. Commander Iro turned to the audience, “the Navy squeals, explorers and defenders of our great oceans. those of you with water based Psych will be placed within these ranks.” he moved to the other side where pigmasks clad in grey stood. He called them to attention then turned to the audience, “the Air Pork, Pilots of our air ships and defenders of the sky, those of you who posses air psych and metal psych will be fitting in the ranks of the air pork.” he moved back to the center where the pink pigmasks stood. He called them to attention as well, “the Pigmasks, ground troops and military police, those with ground and general psych will be put here.” he walked back up to the podium, “the final faction is the one I am a member of, the Chimera division.” the commander rolled up his right sleeve, “Half biological, Half technological.” the skin of the commander's arm lifted and turned, forming the arm into a large canon, “I am Chimera three the most recent addition to Chimera technology, a great advancement, a weapon of mass destruction, those of you with Unique Psych will have a chance to enter the ranks of this division-”  “Is it true that chimera lose there memory when they are turned?”  
the crowed gasped and started whispering.  
Commander Iro gritted his teeth, “I do not appreciate being interrupted, and that information is classified and therefore unavailable to you, but you already knew that, did you not, Pilgrim?”  
Lucas walked to the front of the standing crowd, at the foot of the bleachers, his face set, as always.  
Commander Iro walked up to him reviling that he was half a head shorter then the blond. He looked up at him, “you are quickly becoming a thorn in my side, you always ask that question, and I always give you the same answer, why do you persist?”  
Lucas stayed silent. he commander huffed and returned to the podium, “who is prepared to join the ranks of the pigmask army?”  
Ness turned as Skye stood, snapping to attention and saluting, “I am prepared sir!” many other people did the same, almost simultaneously with Skye.  
The ones who had stood made there way down to the field.  
Ness grabbed Skye’s wrist, “Are you sure you want to do this I mean-”  
“It’s okay, hot shot,” Skye said with a smile, “I’ve been training all my life for this moment, It’s a honor, and I have U-psych so, no worries.”  
Ness stood and pulled the girl into a hug, “then good luck. maybe you’ll have a romance with that commander down there.”  
Sky laughed, “man I hope so.” she walked down to be addressed by the Commander.  
“What is your name Recruit?” Commander Iro asked Skye  
“Skye Rossi, Commander.”  
“And what is your skill set?”  
“I posses A unique psych, sir.”  
The commander nodded, “demonstrate.” he waved his hand and a dummy was brought before Skye. the girl closed her eyes and breathed. She opened her eyes, shining bright blue, “PK Strand!” she threw out her hands, fingers splayed. shining silver threads wrapped around the dummy. Skye balled her hands into fits and pulled them across her body.  
the Dummy sliced into pieces.  
“Holy my holy!” Ness exclaimed. He sat back on the bench, “I guess she’ll be okay.”  
The commander nodded, “that is a most devastating attack, you will be an excellent addition to our ranks.” He continued down the line of recruits, asking each for their skill sets. He came to the end and looked up into the crowd, “Is that all?” He scanned the crowed with his mechanical eye, there were several strong candidates in the bleachers. This is what his master had warned him of, “Reluctance will not be tolerated.” he waited for another moment then pointed into the crowed, “take him.” the pigmasks went up to the bleachers to retrieve who Commander Iro had pointed to. He continued to pick people out, “take him as well... take her... and her.”  “No!” a girl with bright red pigtails screamed and ran down the bleachers.  
“Pippi don’t!” Her friends called.  
“Please!” the girl pleaded as the pigmasks caught up with her, “No, please don’t make me go, please!”  
Ness stood, “Hey!” He jumped over the railing and slid down into the field, “She said she didn’t want to go!” He yelled at the Commander’s retreating back, “Are you listening to me?” he ran up and grabbed the commander’s shoulder, “Hello!”  
the commander grabbed Ness‘ wrist and twisted it, brining Ness to his knees. he pointed his cannon at Ness‘ head.  
Ness looked up at him defiantly.  
“Stop!”  
Ness felt the commander’s grip falter. He turned.  
Lucas had appeared out of the crowd once again, his face showing the faintest hint of fear. the commander dropped Ness and went over to Lucas, scanning him again. He turned away, “Present.”  
Lucas rolled up his sleeves and held his hands up next to his face, reviling the silver bracelets, with the same insignia that had been on the Starman’s person.  
A pigmask came to the Commander with a small case. Iro took out two silver tools and went back to Lucas. taking his right wrist and pulling it towards him, he used one of the tools to open the bracelet. He took the second one and paced it into the bracelets inner-workings and twisted.  
Lucas yelped and fell to one knee, the commander still holding his wrist, “do not forget your place Pilgrim, you are worthless to the military, no better then a worthless protoplasm, it is only because your father continues to pay your tuition that you remain in the school, is that clear?”  
“Yes, Commander Iro.”  
The commander closed the bracelet and turned and walked back to the ship and told them to lift off.  
Ness jogged over to Lucas, “Hey, are you okay?” He held out his hand. this time Lucas let Ness help him to his feet, “thanks for saving my neck back there, I would have been toast if you hadn’t of-”  
“You’re an idiot.” Lucas said, “why did you do that?”  
“She didn’t want to-”  
“So what? you didn’t know her.”  
“I couldn’t have just stood there.” Lucas watched Ness for a second, “If you don’t start looking out for no one but yourself, this city is going to chew you up and spit you back out.”  
“Thanks for the advice,” Ness said coldly, “But I prefer to have a heart.”  
Lucas scowled and pushed passed Ness and walked back to the school with the crowd.

 

Commander Iro watched as the dark haired boy, that had touched him, spoke to the blond. The dark haired boy unnerved him. He zoomed in with his mechanical eye as the blond boy left. the Dark haired one lifted his face and looked back at him. pain shot through his mechanical eye and the read out said, {system malfunction}  
The commander moved away from the door, pulling off his helmet, revealing his fiery red-orange hair and freckled face. he rubbed his mechanical eye, but it continued to malfunction. he held open his eyelid and pulled the eye out slowly. he placed it in one of his, orange, cargo pants, pockets. he pulled out his eye patch and tied it on, too keep particulates out of the, now, gaping hole in his face. he moved back to where the recruits were being held. “how is everything fairing?” He asked captain Mason.  
“All is well Commander.”  
Skye’s eyes widened, “C-Claus?” she stood, “Oh my gosh! you joined the army?! Why haven’t you told anyone? we’ve been worried about you!”  
Commander Iro looked at the girl, “who are you speaking to?”  
“you, Claus, we thought you were dead-”  “you have me confused, “My name is Iro, not Claus, sit back down.”  
“Bu...” Skye sat back down, staring at the floor in confusion, “but you look just like Claus...”  
The commander looked over the troops and noticed the red headed one, that had resisted, was shivering. He went over to her and crouched, looking up at her curiously.  
She looked back at him, tears streaking her face.  
“You appear to be leaking,” the commander said, he wiped the girls tears away delicately with his thumbs. He licked the water on his left thumb, “salt water.” he stood, “that shall be remedied immediately,” He looked to Captain Mason, “Remove her eyes.”  
“What! No!” the girl stood and reached out to grab the Commander’s sleeve, “Please have mercy!”  
the commander stopped, the girls hand on his sleeve sparking his instincts, but his curiosity stopped him from simply killing her; she was the second one to ask him for mercy that day, what was it? He pulled his coat from the girls hand and left that part of the ship.  
“Nononono....” the girl shook her head as Mason helped her back to her seat, “Please, I-I- I don’t want my eyes taken out! I don’t!” she sobbed.  
“Hey, don’t cry, it’s okay.”  
the girl continued to cry.  
“look,” Mason removed his helmet, ruffling his brown hair, “I’m not gonna remove your eyes, no one is.”  
the girl sniffed, “really?”  
“Really,” Mason smiled, dimples appearing on his cheeks, “what’s your name?”  
“Pippi.”  
“you’re going to be okay, Pippi, the commander doesn’t understand things like crying, you will not believe how many eyes I’ve been ordered to remove, I never have of course, and the commander doesn’t seem to care, so, your eyes are safe, right where they are.”  
“Really?”  
Mason nodded.  
Pippi sniffed and wiped her eyes, “what’s your name?”  
“My name is Mason.”  
“I don’t want to be in the army, Mason.” Pippi said, “I want to go home.”  
“I know, I don’t want to be here either,” Mason laughed, “I’m a scaredy cat, completely useless, but odds are, you won’t see any sort of action Pippi, don’t worry.” Mason stood up straight. Pippi grabbed his sleeve, “don’t go.”  
Mason smiled, “Okay.”

 

 

Dr. Andonuts walked into the Chimera laboratory. the day had been peaceful for the most part, none of the chimera had had any sort of trouble. He looked up and blinked in surprise. seated on one of the examination tables, was the commander. Iro had striped to only his cargo pants, white tank-top and helmet. He was struggling to link cords into his body, when he noticed the doctor, his light green eye scowled, “where were you, your absence disturbed me greatly.”  
“I was doing some field work,” the doctor said, going to his desk, “what are you doing here, your routine maintenance was finished yesterday.” he went over and pulled the commander’s helmet off, revealing his eyepatch, he frowned, “where’s your eye?”  
Iro took his eye from his pocket, “it has malfunctioned.”  
the doctor took it, “It was working yesterday, what did you do to it?”  
“nothing,” the commander said simply, “I felt a pain in it and it malfunctioned.”  
the doctor looked up at him from where he was examining the eye, “what kind of pain?”  
“piercing.”  
the doctor nodded, “I see a few lose wires, I’ll fix it now.”  
the commander sat silence for a moment, still only half hooked up to the revitalizing machine, “Doctor.”  
“Hm?”  
“My I see your dictionary?”  
the doctor looked up, “do you promise to not rip pages out of it?”  
“You and I both know I was under the effects of the Virus when I did that, I have not had any other attacks since then.”  
The doctor nodded, stroking his grey mustache, “alright,” the older man went into his room and came back with a large hardbound book, placing it on the examination table next to the Commander. the commander sat cross-legged on the table as the doctor finished hooking him up. he flipped through the pages until he got to the correct one, sliding his finger down the page until he found the word he was looking for: Mercy...

1\. compassion or forbearance shown especially to an offender or to one subject to one's power; also : lenient or compassionate treatment 

2\. blessing that is an act of divine favor or compassion

compassionate treatment of those in distress 

he sat back, this is what those two had been asking for? a second chance? compassion? The one that had committed treason did not deserve such things, but the red haired recruit, why had she asked for it?  
“Doctor.”  
“yes Iro?”  
“Why do humans leak salt water from their eyes?”  
the doctor came back to the chimera with the repaired eye, “Humans have a few emotions that trigger a physical response know as tears, such as fear and sadness.”  
The commander nodded. that girl had been experiencing fear, most likely.  
“sometimes if people feel happiness intensely enough, they will also cry.”  
Commander shook his head slowly, “I can not ever keep these emotions straight, what is happiness?”  
“it’s positive, when people smile, and laugh.”  
“oh yes, I remember.” the Commander looked up.  
the doctor untied the eye patch and hooked the mechanical eye back in place.  
the Commander blinked and looked around the room to make sure it was functioning properly, “thank you doctor,” he began unhooking himself.  
“where are you off to so fast?”  
“I promised Icterine.”  
the doctor smiled, “Okay, you shouldn’t keep a lady waiting.”  
the commander nodded and left the lab.

 

 

Ness sat in the quad area of the school, strumming lazily at his guitar.  
“hey Ness.” Paula sat down next to the boy, “you okay?”  
“No,” Ness said, “No, I’m not okay.” he rubbed his eyes, “I want to help people, it’s what I’m good at... I thought I was good at it, but I couldn’t stop that girl from being taken, and I was rude to Lucas, and now I don’t want to go back into my dorm room cause he’s there, but that’s where my homework is...”  
Paula stroked Ness’ head, “don’t beat yourself up Ness.”  
Ness pulled away. he stood up. putting his guitar back in it’s case, “I don’t know what to do Paul, I’ve never felt so terrible.”  
Paula stood and pulled Ness into a hug. Ness just stood in her arms for a while, silently crying, “I just wanna go home, everyone liked me there.”  
“I know Ness, I know.” Paula moved to look Ness in the eye, “would you like me to talk to Lucas for you?”  
Ness nodded.  
“Come on, lets go to your dorm.”

 

Paula and Ness came to the dorm to find it empty.  
“What homework do you have?” Paula asked.  
Ness slid his guitar under his bed and went to his desk, “just some general psych stuff.”  
“you want me to stay with you?”  
“No, that’s okay.”  
“Oh...” the two looked up as Lucas entered, towel drying his hair, “Hello Paula.”  
“Hey Lucas, can I talk to you in privet.”  
Lucas nodded, hanging his towel over his desk chair.  
Paula led Lucas into the hallway, “What are you doing?” she asked the blond, “I know why you don’t want to be friends with people, but you’re being extra vicious to that poor boy.”  
Lucas averted his eyes his cheeks growing pink.  
Paula’s eyes widened, “you like him, don’t you?”  
Lucas turned away, “It’s just a crush, my bracelets need maintenance, it should go away once they’re fixed.”  
“Lucas,” Paula took both of Lucas’ hands, “there’s nothing wrong with liking someone.”  
“I know that, I just... I don’t want it...” Lucas said, “I know it sounds ridiculous, but it’s just one more emotion to pile up.”  
“How bad is it?”  
Lucas shook his head, “bad.”  
“you need to tell someone Lucas, if you let this keep going... you could die...”  
“I know.”  
“you don’t even care.”  
Lucas shook his head.  
“Lucas you can’t just, waste away, that’s not how it works.”  
“but it would be better then this!” Lucas crouched, wincing, as his bracelets corrected his emotion.  “Lucas... you have to fight, Claus wouldn’t-”  
“don’t bring him up, not after what happened today.”  
“what you did you couraguous.”  
“what i did was stupid,” Lucas ran a hand through his hair, “... He said I had become a thorn in his side...”  
“oh, Lucas, he doesn’t remember you.”  
“that only makes it worse.”  
“there has to be a way to help him Lucas, you see him every month can’t you try and get through to him.”  
“no Paula, it’s no use.”  
“but Lucas.”  
“Sometimes it’s better to just run away.” Lucas turned away, wrapping his arms around himself.  Paula reached her hand out after the boy. she let her hand drop and shook her head.

 

The sun was just beginning to rise as Ness ran up to the small crowd that was milling around the circles.  
there were very few people that had U-psych, but there were more then Ness expected, and he defiantly didn’t expect Lucas to be there.  
“okay class, fall in.” the teacher called.  
the students lined up. Ness looked down the line at Lucas.  
“oh mr. Itoi, I was informed you would be joining us.”  
Ness nodded.  
the teacher checked off Ness name, “Im Professor. Loften.”  
“thank you for having me in you class,” Ness bowed slightly.  
Prof.Loften smiled, “We’re glad to have you.” the teacher went down the line, and paused when she got to Lucas, “Hello Mr. Pilgrim.”  
“hello professor.”  
“You don’t have to continue coming to this class,” the teacher said softly, “I can’t teach you much of anything if you can’t use your psych.”  
“yes ma’am.” Lucas said back.  
the teacher watched him, and seeing he wasn’t about to go anywhere, she nodded, “okay class. we’re going to start by asking our new student to give us a demonstration.”  
Ness started, “a-a demonstration?”  
the teacher nodded, “you don’t have to be shy.”  
Ness walked to the center of the circle. He looked back at the teacher apprehensively, he had never felt so unsure of himself.  
“It’s okay Ness.”  
Ness nodded, curling his fingers around the neck of his psych guitar. he strummed a small sound wave, kicking dust and grass into the air.  
“that is a very wonderful psych Ness.”  
“Do you know what it’s called?”  
“What do you want it to be called?”  
Ness looked up at the teacher. She smiled back at him, “you don’t have to chose now, take your time.”  
Ness nodded and went back to the line.

 

 

Lucas walked down the hall, fingering the read leather journal in his hands. His braclets would be fixed tomorrow, he told himself, just hold on until then.  
“Lucas.”  
Lucas felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of Ness’ voice. no, stop it. he grit his teeth and turned, “what do you want?”  
“I-I just wanted to apologize, for how I acted at the rally the other day.”  
Lucas shook his head, “no... don’t apologize, I was being stupid. I should be the one apologizing,” he felt his face grow hot, “I’ve been being too rude to you... I’m sorry.”  
Ness smiled a little, “does that mean we can be friends?”  
Lucas took a step back and hugged himself, “N-Ness, I think it would be better if we didn’t...”  
“What... but why?”  
Lucas shook his head, “I just... I’m sorry.” Lucas turned quickly and headed down the hall at a quick pace.  
“O...okay... alright... THATS JUST FINE THEN!” Ness held his head, “Calm down, what’s wrong with you? this isn’t you, you’re a good kid.” he put a hand over his eyes, trying to understand the tightness he felt in his chest, “I... feel... happy...” he blinked, that wasn’t right.  
“hey kid are you okay?”  
Ness looked up, “I’m a little dizzy.”  
“your noes is bleeding.”  
Ness blinked and touched his face, his fingers game away red, “thank you.” Ness went to find a bathroom.  
he entered the bathroom and cleaned off his face before getting some toilet paper and holding it up to his noes. why had he started bleeding? he looked at his pail dull eyed reflection. he may just be stressing himself out to much. maybe that starman did more damage then he thought, maybe Pokey’s punch had caused his nose to spontaneously bleed- “Pokey.” He checked to make sure his noes wasn’t still bleeding then checked his arms, he had written down the location of the phone and the ink was fading, but he could just make out his simple map. he left the bathroom.

 

Ness curled his finger around the phone cord as the phone rang.  
“hello?”  
Ness swallowed, “Hello, Mr.Minch. this is Ness Itoi.”  
“who?”  
“The Psych boy.”  
“Oh, why are you calling here?”  
“I wanted to talk to Pokey, is he home?”  
“Pokey is being punished right now.” Ness’ heart stopped, “o-oh, okay, I’m sorry, I’ll call later?”  
“It would be better,” the man said coldly, “If you never called again.”  
Ness swallowed, “Y-Yes sir.”  
the line went dead.  
Ness shakily put the phone back. the receiver missed it’s mark and fell, swinging by it’s cord.  
Ness shook his head, “I’m sorry, Pokey,” he ran down the hall and out onto the grounds.

 

“Come on Pokey! open the door!” Picky pounded on the door, “dad will be up here any minute, please don’t leave me out here.”  
Pokey looked up at the pail apparition that stood before him. the creature smiled, it’s red eyes locked on the small boy, “he left you didn’t he?” the creature hissed.  
“yes but-”  
“Now no one will play with you.”  
“no but-”  
the creature slithered to Pokey. Pokey fell over. the creature lay on top of him, taking his face in both of it’s hands. its long fingers pressing into his skin, “you poor insignificant child.”  
Pokey pressed Ness’ yoyo to his chest, “h-he promised we’d be friends forever.”  “he’ll get new friends, friends like him, he’ll forget you, he doesn’t want you... but I... I need you... Pokey”  
“b-but... he promised.”  
“If you come with me, you will gain unimaginable power,” the creature moved it’s hands, exploring, “you will be more powerful then Ness ever will be, you will gain his respect, and not his pity.”  
Pokey looked into the creatures eyes, “respect...”  
“yes, he’ll respect you, you will be heralded as king, will you help me pokey?”  
Pokey blinked slowly, “yes.”  
the creature’s smile widened and it pressed itself into Pokey.  
“what are you doing? stop! that hurts!”  
the creature melded into pokey. Pokey writhed. the skin on the right sied of his face growing pail. the veins becoming prominent. Pokey opened his eyes, the right one an inky black. His face became placid. he stood and opened the door.  
Picky took a few steps back.  
“Hello brother,” pokey said evenly, “i hope I have not caused you any distress.”  
“Pokey? wh-what happened-”  
the two siblings turned as there father came up the stairs, “i told you to stay in your room.”  
Pokey smiled, “goodbye father.”  
“are you mocking me boy?”  
a flash went through the boy’s inky eye. the pictures on the wall jarred and fell with a clatter to the floor.  
“what the hell!?” the father exclaimed.  
The pictures rose and suspended themselves in thin air before bearing down on the man. The man collapsed down the stairs as the pictures continued to assault him.  
a sickening smile rose on the boy’s face as the man screamed.  
“No!” Pokey threw himself back against the door, “what have you done!”  
“No pokey,” the creature said with his voice, “what have you done.” it laughed.  
“oh my god...” Pokey went to the top of the stairs and looked down.  
his father’s broken body lay at the foot of the stairs. the pictures laying, shattered, around him.  
“what have I done... what have i done...” he ran back into his room and picked up the yoyo he had dropped. he looked up where the apparition had once again appeared in his room, “what did you do to me?”  
“only what you asked for, you are now the most powerful being on this planet,” the creature took Pokey’s face in it’s hands again, “but only because you let me take over.”  
Pokey shook his head. hearing sirens in the distance.  
“Pokey...”  
Pokey turned around.  
Picky was standing in the doorway, tears streaming down his face, “you killed him... mom called the police...” he swallowed, “you need to run away... I-I’ll keep them away from you for as long as I can, but you need to go now...”  
Pokey nodded. he packed his back pack and left out the window, climbing down the lattice. the police cars stopped in front of his house. Pokey turned from the building and ran into the woods.

 

Ness tossed a baseball into the air and swung his bat. there was a crack as they made contact and the ball sailed into the out field.  
“that’s quite a swing.”  
Ness turned, “Hello mr. Riddly.”  
“you know how late it is, don’t you Ness?”  
“yes sir, I couldn’t sleep. am I in trouble?” Ness threw another ball into the air, he swung and missed.  
“would you like me to throw for you?”  
Ness nodded.  
the teacher too the bucket that held the baseballs and went to the pitchers mound. he pitched the ball to Ness. Ness hit it and it sailed into the outfield.  
“my my, did you play back in Onett?”  
Ness nodded and got back into his stance.  
Mr. Riddly threw another pitch, “I heard you got the information you need about Lucas.”  Ness let the pitch go by seeing it was out of his strike zone, “I guess.”  
“good eye,” mr. Riddly took out another ball, “was it worth it?”  
Ness stepped away from the plate and sat down in the dirt, “I don’t know.”  
the middle aged man crouched next to Ness, “give it time Ness, Lucas is cold in the beginning, but he usually warms up to people eventually.”  
“He said he doesn’t want to be my friend.” Ness murmured.  
“he says that to everyone.” Mr. Riddly said, “that means he likes you.”  
Ness looked at the teacher with confusion.  
the man laughed, “Look, If Lucas is trying to further himself from you, that means he’s grown attached to you, and that scares him, it’s only a matter of time till he gives in and becomes friends with you.”  
Ness’ eyes lit with new found purpose, “really?!”  
the teacher nodded, “Really. I am very impressed with your base ball skills. will you try out tomorrow?”  
Ness jumped to his feet, “yes sir! thank you sir, you’ve given me new faith in my wit!”  
Mr. Riddly laughed, “I’m glad I could help Mr. Itoi, now let’s get you back to your room before you get in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want to talk to the characters about what's happened so far check out Motherbound central at unwaveringcourage.tumblr.com


	4. The Runaway 5

Chapter 4

 

Lucas sat down in the bleachers next to Paula, “am I late?”  
Paula shook her head, “It just started, look there he is.” Paula pointed to Ness, who was bent over, checking the laces of his cleats.  
Lucas felt his mouth smiling, “he looks very professional.” Paula giggled and poked the blond, “you mean cute?”  
Lucas covered his face as he blushed, “Paula, don’t.”  
“sorry.” Paula said.  
Ness looked up and saw Paula and Lucas sitting in the stands, He waved excitedly. He was so happy to get a chance to play; he had been afraid the school didn’t have a team.  
Lucas found himself waving back dumbly. He dropped his hand, feeling foolish, he was so hopeless when his emotions started seeping out, he had no idea what to do with them.  
Ness looked at Lucas with worry, he hadn’t been able to talk to him since the incident in the hall; the boy had been avoiding him.  
“Okay,” Mr.Riddly looked at the kids trying out for the team, “let’s see what you guys can do, Itoi what position do you usually play?”  
“third base sir.”  
“get out there, let’s see what you can do.”  
Ness jogged out to third base as mr. Riddly assigned everyone else.

 

Lucas watched Ness play with more attention then he had ever payed to anyone. the boy was a star. He was quick and focussed. every movement was deliberate. his face set with concentration, the beads of sweat on his face... Lucas looked away, feeling hot. _your bracelets will be fixed today,_ he thought to himself, _just hold on._  
Ness looked up, Lucas had his eyes down cast, his face bright red. Ness continued to stare in confusion.  
“Heads up, Itoi!” Ness looked up just in time to clumsily catch the ball and touch the bag with his foot.  
Lucas looked back up, “what happened?”  
“Ness caught the ball right at the last second,” Paula smiled, “He was looking at you.”  
“I’m distracting him.” Lucas stood, and made his way down from the bleachers.  
“Hey, Lucas,” Ness came up to the fence, panting, “where’re you goin?”  
“I-I have to go do something.”  
“It can’t wait?” Ness said, a little sadly, “I’m about to bat.”  
“come on Itoi,” one of the players said, “stop playing with your boyfriend.”  
“I’m not his boyfriend.” Lucas said, his face growing red.  
“be right there.” Ness said over Lucas rebuttal, he turned back to Lucas, “stay and watch me bat, Please, I know you don’t want to be friends, but I’ve decided I’m not going to leave you alone until you say yes.”  
Lucas sputtered.  
“what’s that?” Ness held a gloved hand to his ear, “that sounds like yes.”  
“No.” Lucas said.  
“that’s not how you spell yes.”  
“Ness!”  
Ness ran back to the dug out and called over his shoulder, “get back in the bleachers, boyfriend.”  
Lucas’ face burned, “I’m not your boyfriend!” Lucas turned and walked back up to sit next to Paula.  
“Change your mind?”  
“He wants me to stay.”  
Paula nudged Lucas lightly, “why won’t you at least be friends with him, you already have the feelings.”  
“you have this odd concept that things can only be felt once.”  
Ness walked up to the plate and lifted his bat, “give me your best.”  
the pitcher smirked at Ness remark and threw the ball.  
Ness didn’t flitch, “that was a tricky one, I almost swung at that.” he stepped away from the bag and tapped his toes into the ground, “okay,” he took his position again, “let’s throw something I can actually hit, shall we.”  
“he’s being cocky again.” Lucas said, “doesn’t he learn?”  
“Apparently not.”  
“Foul!”  
Lucas ducked instinctively.  
Ness laughed, “I’m not going to hit the ball at you Lucas, calm yourself!” he called,  
Lucas huffed and crossed his arms.  
“okay, let’s try again.”

 

 

Skye looked up as the head doctor of the chimera lab entered along with the Commander, who had a small yellow bird perched on his shoulder.  
“I am glad you decided to assist me Commander.”  
“of course, I am always free to help you with your work, doctor.”  
The doctor went to Skye as Iro went and placed the little chick on a desk, placing his helmet over the small bird, he crouched so he could look inside the helmet and spoke softly to the chick.  
“Skye Rossi?”  
Skye nodded.  
“you have shown us you have a very powerful U-Psych. truth be told, we’ve been keeping a close eye on you. you are a perfect specimen for the chimera experiment.”  
“So I’m going to be a chimera, Like Claus?”  
The doctor’s eyes flicked up to Iro, who was now having a silent argument with his chick under the helmet, “yes. let me explain the process that we shall undertake.” the doctor held up a small bowl that held a silver liquid, “this is Rosettium, it is an extraterrestrial metal that is pliable and will morph into any shape it’s user wishes upon it. we will be taking away your skin, bones, organs and muscles and replacing them with this, so you can shift into any form you please.”  
Skye winced.  
“Do not worry my dear, you won’t feel a thing.” the doctor chuckled, “We will also be placing a neural net over your brain.” the doctor held up a wire web and splayed it out to show the girl, this will enhance your cognitive functioning.”  
Skye nodded.  
“now lay down, we shall begin the process.”  
“Doctor,” Skye asked as she lay down on the examination table, “Is it true, that I’ll lose my memories?”  
“Yes, memories are not needed for a chimera, they get in the way of proper function, isn’t that right Iro?”  
The Commander, now standing on the other side of the exam table, nodded.  
“Wh-what about my parents, won’t they be worried?”  
“that has been taken care of my dear.” The doctor took two metal rods and held them on either side of the girl’s head, “they don’t know you exist.”  
Skye’s eye’s widened, “what? No, that isn’t what I want.” a charge went through Skye’s brain and she fell still.  
“Shall we begin?” the doctor and the commander put on protective gear, “we will start by removing and stabilizing the brain, then we will remove the skin. we must be careful of the nerves, they must stay intact.”  
The commander nodded. picking up a knife and starting an incision behind the girl’s ear and taking it around to the other side.  
“I will have to be leaving soon.” Iro said.  
“I shall get another assistant to help me finish,” Dr.Andonuts said, knowing why the commander would have to leave.  
“will this chimera be more powerful then me?”  
The doctor looked up, “Iro, you are invaluable to the king.”  
the commander nodded, “Yes, of course.”  
the doctor watched him. It was sad yet intriguing to see the tiny emotions slip from the young ginger, anger and fear were usually the most prevalent, the anger of making a mistake, the fear of being replaced.  
“Is there a problem, doctor?”  
The doctor shook his head, “of course not, Let’s continue.”

 

 

Lucas flipped though the small leather bound journal. The journal had belonged to he brother, and the ginger had given it to him before he had disappeared. he had read through the journal so many times since then, and had memorized the entire thing, right down to the very last invention. but he just couldn’t stop looking at it, it was all he had left of Claus.  
“So,” Ness sat down next to Lucas, “What did ya thing about my baseballing today?” Lucas leaned away from Ness, “you’re good.”  
“Aw,” Ness leaned closer to Lucas, “I’d think my boyfriend would have more to say then that.”  
Lucas flushed red, “I’m not your boyfriend.”  
“Take it easy, I’m only teasing. so what’s your favorite food?” Lucas looked up at Ness, “Wha- Why?”  
“If you’re going to be my best friend, I need to know more about you. what’s your favorite food?”  
Lucas sighed, “Omelets.”  “Oh a breakfast lover? I can dig it.”  
Lucas let out a small chuckle.  
Ness smiled. “what about your favorite color?”  
“not sure if I have one, maybe salmon.”  
“Salmon?”  
“It’s like a pink, but rosier, like the color your cheeks get when you blush.”  
Ness shrugged, “that’s cool, what about your favorite number?”  
“People have those?”  
“um, yeah.” Ness’ eyes strayed to the journal, “is that your diary?” he teased.  
Lucas snapped the book shut, and raised his hand, “Mr, Riddly, I think it’s time I left for maintenance.”  
Mr. Riddly nodded, “all right.”  
Ness moved to slide off the bench to let Lucas through, but Lucas simply pulled himself up and over the desk.  
“Parkour.” Ness said with a thumbs up.  
Lucas rolled his eyes and left.  
Ness put his head on the desk, “you need to learn to keep your mouth shut.”

 

 

The Commander turned as Lucas entered the nurses office.  
“Commander, you’re early.” Lucas said, “or am I late?”  
“you are on time Pilgrim. sit down.”  
Lucas sat down on the bed and rolled up his sleeves.  
the commander took the blond boy’s right hand and opened the bracelet. he prodded at it’s inner-workings, with a small sliver tool, “you have been feeling heightened emotions recently.”  
Lucas blushed, “yeah, I have, but the bracelets should fix that, once you fix them, right?”  
the commander looked at Lucas, “your face has become red.”  
Lucas’ blush deepened.  
“are you experiencing a psych fever?”  
“No.” Lucas said quickly.  
the commander nodded, “very well.” the commander continued to work on the boy’s bracelets.  
“am I really a thorn in your side?”  
the commander froze, he looked up to the blond boy. the boy was leaking salt water from his eyes, his body pulsed with soft green light.  
“calm yourself Pilgrim.”  
“please, answer the question, Commander.”  
The commander watched the boy from under his helmet, why was this so important to him? He sighed, “you cause no feelings in me, you are simply a hinderance to the cause, you are taking up space.”  
“then maybe I’ll just run away.”  
Iro felt his grip tighten around the boy’s wrist, as a feeling besides anger overtook him, what was it? “It is not wise to leave, especially in your condition.”  
the blond boy stopped pulsing with psych, “you’re right,” he bowed his head, “I apologize for all the trouble I cause.”  
the Commander went back to fixing the bracelets, the strange emotions still filling him, he felt like he should say something to make the boy feel better... “we do, lose our memories when we are turned.”  
Lucas looked up. Iro kept his eyes on the bracelets, angry that he had divulged secret information.  
Lucas slipped his hand out of the commander’s grip and pulled the commander into a hug.  
the Commander froze. Chimera were very sensitive and, by law, were not allowed to be touched; touching a chimera was a death sentence. But when the blond boy touched him, his instincts didn’t spark, the strange feeling just grew stronger.  
Iro struggled in the boy’s arms and pushed him away, “Let us finish.”  
Lucas nodded, “right.” 

 

Ness looked up from tuning his guitar as Lucas walked into the library, noticing his face was set in an emotionless scowl.  
“hey Paul.” Ness turned to Paula who was sitting on the couch next to him, “Lucas is back.”  
Paula sighed, “He doesn’t talk to anyone the first few days his bracelets are fixed, he says it’s like being in a sort of haze.”  
Ness strummed his guitar thoughtfully, as Lucas Pulled out a book and went to sit down. He didn’t like to see people upset, or whatever Lucas’ mood could be categorized as at this point. a smile grew on his face and he secured the shoulder strap of his guitar and stood. strumming out a tune. he began to sing, “ Lucas sits alone over there, reading a book from the shelf. It’s a special book for him because he picked it out all by himself.”  
Lucas almost dropped the book, was Ness singing? to him?  
“but the bool is nowhere near as special as what I have to give, If Lucas doth refuse my offer I may refuseth to live.”  
Lucas shook his head and mouthed, ‘Refuseth?’ he turned to Ness with a frown.  
“Hey, let’s do buddy stuff, buddy stuff,” Ness sang the echo out of the corner of his mother, “my affections are to strong for you to rebuff, you to rebuff, I can’t ask you enough, let’s do buddy stuff.  
“Lucas is not answering me, he’s just looking at me with a frown, maybe if I can get him to smile...” Ness continued to play trying to think of a rhyme, “We’ll play with balls that are round.”  
“Hey Ness,” Paula called from where she was still sitting on the couch, “that doesn’t rhyme.”  
Ness turned to Paula, still sining, “shut up Paula I know that, but it doesn’t really mater, cause I’ve kicked butt at rhyming so far... uh, blah blah blah blah blah, hatter.”  
Paula rolled her eyes.  
“where was I?” Ness thought for a second, still playing, “oh yeah!” he started singing again, “Lucas me and buddy stuff, buddy stuff, but not Paula cause she’s mean to me, mean to me, but defiantly Lucas and I, and maybe a football, football. Bridge!” Ness strummed dramatically, “Lucas and Ness, and Ness and Lucas, not Paula, but football, and buddy stuuuuuuf.”  
Ness stood with his hand raised, his foot resting on the chair next to Lucas, his guitar propped on his knee, watching Lucas expectantly.  
Lucas looked back at Ness, and said finally, “okay, that was kind of funny.”  
Ness smiled in relief, “good to see you’re still with us boyfriend.”  
“i’m not your boyfriend.” Lucas sighed, turning the page of his book.  “What’cha reading?” Ness asked, sitting down next to Lucas.  
Paula looked on, smiling, happy Lucas was able to find someone that could make him feel.

 

 

The commander looked into the cryo tube that held the new chimera. Her entire body was made of the Rosettium. there was a small panel, on the side of the new Chimera’s hip, with several buttons, most likely to regulate body functions. Another panel was bolted to her face where her right eye once was, this panel held her new mechanical eye and also several buttons. the rest of her face was completely devoid of features, except the X shaped cut on her forehead, The Commander was not sure of the function of that opening.  
The new chimera’s eye opened and she looked down at Iro.  
Overcome with curiosity, the Commander placed his hand of the cool glass of the tube. the female slowly lifted her hand, sending small bubbles through the green colored liquid she floated in, and pressed it to Iro’s. The metal of her hand melted and floated about before reforming again.  
“Commander,” Dr. Andonuts said as he entered.  
“She is stunning.” the commander said.  
“Yes she is.”  
“what is her name?”  
“Skiatic.”  
“Skiatic.” The Commander watched her as she closed her eye and the hand slipped back to her side, “where will she be assigned?”  
“his highness wishes her to assist the air pork since her U-psych is based in air.”  
“will she be getting an assigned weapon?”  
the Doctor presented the commander with a large hammer, “It’s much to heavy for any normal chimera to lift, but with her Rosettium muscles, it should be not trouble for her.”  
the Commander nodded. So this Chimera was more powerful then him, what did that mean for him? would he be bumped down to guard duty like Miss marshmallow, of PR work like Fassad?  
“Commander, is there anything else you need.”  
“No, thank you doctor.” the commander retrieved his helmet and left the room.

 

 

Ness slept soundly the blankets tangled around his body. something moved under the covers. slithering over Ness’ leg and up his side. Ness shifted slightly. A large, rose colored, snake slithered out from under the covers and rested on Ness’ chest, flicking its tongue out to taste Ness’ nose. Ness smiled and rubbed his nose.  
Ness opened his eyes and looked at the snake tiredly for a second. his eyes snapped wide and he screamed. He swung his arms and the Snake went flying off the bed.  
Lucas landed next to Ness bed in a crouched position, “what’s wrong?”  
Ness sputtered and pointed at the snake.  
Lucas looked around, “Rope snake what have you done this time?”  
[What? what?] the Snake said defensively, [I didn’t do nothin]  
“don’t give me that,” Lucas said, “Ness didn’t scream for no reason.”  
[I just wanted to say hi, it ain’t my fault he can’t communicate with snakes]  
Lucas turned to Ness, who was still sputtering “you okay?”  
“Why Is there a snake in our dorm room?!” Ness finally managed to shout.  
“He’s my pet,” Lucas went to rope snake and held out his hand. the snake slithered up and coiled around Lucas’ wrist.  
“Oh...th-that’s cool.”  
Lucas put Rope snake bake in his enclosure, “are you going to be okay Ness?”  
“Yeah, sure,” Ness shook his head, “not really, I’ll probably end up having another nightmare now.”  
“A nightmare...” Lucas sighed. Ness had woken him from a nightmaren just now, with his scream.  
“Are you okay?” Ness asked.  
Lucas shook his head.  
Ness opened the covers, “come here.”  
Lucas blushed furiously, “wh-what?”  
“maybe we can protect each other, that’s what my sister thought.”  
Lucas shook his head, “th-that’s okay, N-Ness, I-I don’t-” Lucas curled up as his bracelets corrected his emotions.  “does that hurt?” Ness asked.  
Lucas nodded.  
Ness reached out and took Lucas’ arm. Lucas didn’t resist as Ness pulled him into bed and threw the covers over him, “let’s get some sleep boyfriend.”  
“I’m not your boyfriend,” Lucas murmured, closing his eyes. 

 

 _the boy named Lucas is crying at a grave. the boy names Lucas, and his dog, are loitering in the forest. the boy named Lucas stole some nuts from the garden. the boy named Lucas is bullying animals. the boy named Lucas learned some bad magic. the boy named Lucas. the boy named Lucas. the boy named Lucas..._    
Lucas started awake. Ness was laying on top of him, his head resting on his chest. His chest burned, as Ness looked up at him with half lidded eyes, “well this is awkward, sorry.” he rolled off the bed.  
Lucas noticed the tears in Ness eyes, just before he rubbed them away.  
“you okay?” Lucas said, getting up.  
“huh? oh yeah, I’ll be fine.”  
“Nightmare?”  
Ness looked away, “yeah.. it’s just a bit of stress, nothing I can’t handle...actually I don’t feel very well at all...”  
“like how?” Lucas pressed his wrist to Ness’ forehead, “are you feverish?”  
Ness looked up at Lucas, his eyes half open, “sort of...”  
Lucas looked down at the dark haired boy, his eyes half lidded, his round cheeks pink, his breath shallow, and he couldn't help himself. He leaned down and kissed him.  
Ness’ eye’s widened in surprise. leaning back slightly, not sure what to do; he had never been kissed before.  
Lucas stood up straight again, his face bright red.  
“dude...” Ness said a little incredulously, then it dawned on him, “dude... you like me don’t you? Ah, I’m so stupid!” he reeled back, and fell onto his bed, “I’m so sorry... man! he rubbed his face, “I’m straight, I’m really sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize.” Lucas said, going to his dresser to get the day’s change of cloths.  
“b-but, you’re a good kisser, any gay guy would be crazy not to like you.”  
Lucas sighed, “Ness...” he looked up so see Ness’ eyes had widened in realization again, “that’s why you were so put off when I called you boyfriend.” he pressed his palms into his eyes and moaned, “dude, I messed up.”  
Lucas sat down on Ness’ bed, “don’t beat yourself up, Ness.”  
“No, I should have noticed, It makes sense now, I’m just an oblivious idiot, all I was thinking about was me, I was bing so selfish. I messed up big time.” he fell onto the bed, pressing his head into the pillow, “I think i’m gonna call in sick.”  
Lucas reached out and smoothed Ness hair.  
“I need to call my mommy.”  
Lucas nodded, “come on, let me take you to the nurse.”

 

 

the nurse placed the phone on the bed that Ness was curled up on, “take it easy, honey.”  
Ness nodded and took the receiver in his hand, dialing his home number.  
“hello, Itoi residence, who is this?”  
at the sound of his mothers voice, Ness broke down, “Mommy- I-I messed up.” he cried into the receiver.  “Nessling? Ness calm down, it’s okay,” Ness’ mother sang a soft lullaby into the phone until Ness had calmed down, “what happened dear?”  
“I was mean to my friend.”  
“oh Ness. you didn’t mean to did you?”  
“no, I-I was being selfish.”  
“did you apologize?”  
“yeah.”  
“did he forgive you?”  
Ness sniffed, “yeah.”  
“then don’t worry about it.” his mother said, “It’s all in the past, you can still be friends.”  
“really?”  
“yes really." "thanks mom... is tracy there?”  
“she’s at school.”  
“oh... can I talk to king?”  
“uh...”  
“I can talk to animals, mom.”  
“okay.”  
Ness waited for a moment, and then heard King over the phone, [you know I can’t hold a phone]  
Ness laughed, “hey buddy have you been a good boy?”  
“Don’t patronize me, of course I have.”  
“that’s good, I miss you.”  
[I miss you too Ness] King whimpered, [I’ve been keeping your bed warm]  
“thanks buddy.” Ness laughed again, “I knew you would, how’s Tracy?”  
[She misses you.]  
“I miss her too...”  
[you make any new dog friends?]  “No one will replace you king.”  
[Good. see you later Ness]  “bye king.”  
“he walked away,” his mom said.  
“I know, thanks mom. has dad gone back to the office?”  
“yeah.”  
“uh... mom... do you know how Pokey is?”  
“Oh-uh- Ness, something happened the other night... Pokey’s father..... he’s dead.”  
Ness heart stopped, “d...dead?”  
“Pokey’s disappeared, Ness, people think he did it.”  
“oh... oh my god.”  
“ness!”  
“I’m sorry mom- I just- they can’t find Pokey anywhere?”  
“no.”  
“wh-what if he’s coming here? to find me?”  
“Ness-”  
“Mom, I have to help him.”  
Ness’ mother sighed, “If he does find you Ness, you have to convince him to turn himself in. do you understand Ness?”  
Ness paused, why should he turn himself in? he got rid of his father, the man that was beating him, if anything, he should get a medal, not a prison sentence.  
“Ness?”  
Ness blinked, “o-okay mom.”  
“you get some rest sweet heart.”  
“okay mom, bye.”  
the line went dead. he held the receiver for a while. he thought about calling his dad, but he was probably busy. he curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

 

 

“Lucas.” Paula stopped the blond in the hall, “I haven’t seen Ness all day, is he okay?”  
“He’s fine, he’s just feeling a little home sick i think.”  
Paula blinked as she noticed the red on Lucas’ cheeks, “are you okay?”  
Lucas looked away, “I-I kissed him.”  
“what? really?” Paula tugged on his sleeve, “and?”  
“He’s straight.”  
“oh... Lucas, I’m sorry.”  
“no, it’s okay, I should have known.”  
“Lucas, it’s okay, I wasn’t sure what Ness was myself.”  
Lucas smiled, “he sure is hard to read.”  
“Yeah, where is he?”  
“the nurse, we could go see him if you like.”  
Paula nodded.

 

 

 

The City was bright, to bright. Ness blinked several times as faceless figures pushed passed him, their forms monotonous against the colorful city lights.  
“Ness?” Ness turned, hearing his friends voice, “Pokey?” he pushed his way through the crowd, “Pokey?”  
“Ness, help me!”  
“Pokey!?” Ness looked around, “Pokey where are you?”  “Ness!”  
“Pokey! Pokey!” Ness continued to run through the streets.

 

“Should we wake him?”  
Lucas shook his head, “I don’t think so... It may be better to just let the nightmare run its course.”  
Ness started awake, “Pokey?” He looked around, “L-Lucas...” he bowed his head, “I’m sorry.”  
“for what? being attractive? that isn’t entirely your fault.”  
Ness smiled slightly, “We can still try to be friends though, I mean, Really awkward friends that kissed, but still.” Lucas laughed. then doubled over as his bracelets corrected his emotion.  
Ness frowned, “and I won’t call you boyfriend anymore.” he laid back down.  
“No,” Lucas said quickly, “I-I acutally... It was like a little catch phrase we had, you’d call me boyfriend, and I’d say, I’m not your boyfriend....”  “Okay, boyfriend.” Ness yawned.  
Lucas smiled, “I’m not your boyfriend.”

 

Ness tossed his yellow back pack over the fence. there was no getting around it, if Pokey was looking for him, New pork is where he would be, and he couldn’t leave him out there alone. he jumped and grabbed the top of the fence, pulling himself up. he felt something tickle at the back of his ear. he turned his head and came face to face with rope snake. He squealed in terror and lost his grip on the fence. toppling to the ground.  
Lucas reeled rope snake back in, “You’re going to get yourself killed.”  
Ness got to his feet, “Lucas, I... my friend is in trouble I have to go find him. Lucas reached through the bars of the fence and flicked his wrist. Rope snake shot out and grabbed Ness’ back pack pulling it back towards the gate. Lucas pulled the bag through the bars and held it out to Ness.  
“H-he’s pretty useful.” Ness took the bag.  
“sometimes.” Lucas started across the grounds, “follow me.”  
Ness ran up to walk beside Lucas, “are you going to report me.”  
Lucas shook his head.  
he led Ness to the front gate. he went to the fence just beside the gate and twisted one of the bars until it came lose. he did this until there was a small opening in the gate.  
“how-”  
“Claus didn’t leave spontaneously, he had been plaining it for months, this was how he got out without having to face the forest.” He motioned Ness to go through.  
“what? you’re helping me?”  
“you have to go find your friend.”  
Ness smiled, “thank you Lucas!” he climbed through the fence.  
Lucas replaced the bars, “stay close to the road, the monsters stay away from civilization, and Ness... If you meet anyone clamming to be in the Runaway 5, run away, okay?”  
Ness gave the blond a thumbs up, “Will do, thanks buddy, I’ll be back before sunrise.” He turned and started down the hill. 

 

The city was even bigger and brighter then Ness had imagined. he looked up at the gigantic sky scrapers paying almost no head to where he was going, stunned by the shear size of everything. He did not notice the police officer until he had run straight into him.  
“Watch where you’re going sprout.” the officer said.  
“Sorry, officer, I was just taking in the sights, I’ll be more aware from now on.”  “Show me your late pass.”  “m-m-my late pass?”  
“Come on boy don’t be difficult.”  
“I-I-I do-”  
“Whoa! hey hi.”  
Ness almost toppled over as a young woman ran into him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, her multicolored braids hitting him in the face, “What’cha doin’ little brother? sorry officer, he wander’s off all the time, here are our passes.” the woman held out two small electronic tablets.  the officer looked them over. “Tessla and Ness Itoi.”  
“th-that’s me.” Ness said, his mouth hanging open in amazement.  
the officer handed them back to them, “very well, be on your way.”  
“thank you officer, come on Ness, Mom’s worried sick.”  
“crap,” Ness said, he might as well go along with it, “I don’t like worrying her that much.”  
“I know you don’t bro.”  
when they turned into the alley way, Ness pulled out of the woman’s grip, “Who the flippity flip are you?!”  the woman put a finger to her lips and looked around the corner, “okay we’re in the clear.”  “Who are you!”  
“My name is Tessla, and I just saved you from some serious solitude time. Ness’ eyes widened in realization, “Wait, I-I know you!”  
Tessla took a step back, “you do?”  
“I’ve been having dreams about you and that guy Ninten!”  Tessla relaxed a little, “Ninten?”  
“Yeah, he... is he... dead?”  “For five years now.”  
“that long- wait... that means... you’re one of the terrorists,” Ness took several steps back, the turned to run, “He-!” Tessla grabbed him and cupped a hand over his mouth, “Listen to me Ness, I don’t want to hurt you, I’ll explain everything you just need to stay calm- are you licking my hand?”  
Ness pulled his tongue back into his mouth and replied with a muffled, “no.”  
Tessla laughed, “I’ll let you go if you promise not to tell on me.”  
“Tell on you? what do you think, I’m like five?”  
“Just, don’t run.” she slowly let Ness go.  
Ness turned to her, “I should go to the police, I should turn you in.”  
“I’d stop you before that happened, I don’t want to hurt you, Ness, but I will.”  
Ness didn’t move.  
“Let me show you something.” Tessla held out her hand.  
Ness took it.  she pulled him into her arms and jump. Ness felt psych vibrate through her and into the ground. they landed on the top of a building.  
“you’re psych.” Tessla smiled, “come on, follow me.” Tessla started off towards the edge of the building, jumping to the other roof, “It’s not far.”  
Ness smiled and followed, “so how were you able to get my name on that pass?”  “It’s something a friend of mine constructed, I’m not sure exactly how it works, but it can copy your name and information.”  “how come yours had my last name too?”  
“I had to make sure he thought we were siblings, didn’t I?” Ness smiled, “right, good thinking.” 

 

Tessla led the young dark haired boy to an aged theater building.  
“what is this place?”  “this is the Chaos theater.” Tessla walked to the door on the roof top, “come and meet the gang.”  “the other terrorists you mean?”  
“we aren’t terrorists, Ness, we’re freedom fighters.” Tessla led the boy down a flight of stairs and into a sort of green room, there were a few people milling around.  
“come on, I want you to meet the big guy.”   “big guy?”  
Tessla led him out into the main room were there was a stage and several tables and chairs set up. there were several people in this room too, most of them were on the stage, wrapping up cords and and putting away instruments, they had obviously just had a performance.  
Ness eye caught a tall pail man who was sitting at one of the tables tinkering with a small radio.  
“ey, Loid.”  
The pail man looked up. Ness’ own eyes widened, Loid’s eyes were a bright pink color.  
“Hey Tess, were you successful.”  
“Not exactly.” she motioned to Ness.  
Loid looked at him and stood, “who is that?”  “His Name is Ness.” Loid blinked at Tessla, “Ness?” Tessla nodded.  
“well it’s a pleasure to meet you Ness.”  “the pleasures all mine.”  
Tessla looked up at the stage, “Oy! Lucky!”  A large, short, dark skinned man looked down at them from the stage, “what!?”  
“I want you to meet a New buddy of mine.” Tessla steered Ness to the stage, “this is Ness.”  
“Hello,” Ness held out his hand.  
Lucky smirked and took it, “the name’s Lucky, I run this pathetic excuse for a theater.”  
“he’s also the leader of the runaway 5.”  
“so he knows then.”  Tessla nodded, “he’s been having dreams about us.”  
“ah, I’m not surprised, word to the wise, that Psych uniform makes you sick out like a sore thumb, next time you come to visit, wear some street cloths.”  
“Lucky knows a lot about psych.”  “more then those sorry ass teachers they got up on the hill, though I don’t got any psych of my own, it’s good to know what’s going on in this one’s head.” he flicked Tessla’s forehead.  
“come one Lucky.”  
Lucky smiled warmly, “you should get the kid back to the school before he’s missed.” Tessla nodded.  
“will I be able to come back?” Ness asked. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt that these people were important.  
Tessla smiled, “what do you think Lucky?”  “Yeah sure, just as long as he can get back here on his own.” Ness nodded, “Right!” Tessla patted Ness’ back, “let’s get you back to the hill.”  

 

“Lucas, Lucas.” Lucas Started awake and turned over, balling his hand into a fist.  
“Whoa hey it’s just me.” Ness said, holding his hand up. Lucas relaxed, “did you find him?” Ness shook his head, “the city’s really big, I... I’m going to have to like split up the place and scour it in sections.”  “I can help you with that.”  “really?” Lucas nodded, “now get some sleep.”  “right... H-Hey, Lucas?”  
“yes Ness?”   “we’re friends, right?” Lucas looked away from Ness, then turned over, “yeah, we’re friends.” Ness smiled, “good night boyfriend.”  
“Good night Nessu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to talk to the Characters about what happened in this chapter? Visit Motherbound central at  
> -> unwaveringcourage.tumblr.com


	5. I screamed, because I didn't know what else to do

Chapter 5    

 

Skiatic opened her eye as the green liquid in the cryo tube began to drain. the tube opened and the Chimera collapsed on the floor. She lifted her self on her elbows. The metal on her face shifted, relieving a gaping hole of a mouth. Small strings of metal hung from her lips spanning from the bottom lip to the top. She coughed, the sound distinctly metallic.   A pair of black combat boots came into her line of sight. “Rise.”  the left side of her face lit up with a red cross-heir where her eye had once been, as she looked up at the new comer. Her vision filled with his stats: Chimera 3, designation-Commander Iro of the pigmask army.  
“Rise.” he said again.  Skiatic, shakily, got to her feet.  “State your rank and designation.”  Skiatic saluted, “Chimera 4, designation, General Skiatic of the Air Pork sir.” The commander nodded, “Very good. You are still unstable.”  Skiatic looked down at herself her metallic skin was constantly melting and shifting, her feet nothing but soft metal pools on the floor.  
“I will learn to control it.” She said, before her legs gave way. Iro reached out and grabbed her, instinctively, “the good doctor will teach you.”  
“thank you, Commander.” she grabbed onto his coat and pulled herself back to her feet. The Commander nodded, “come.” He led the new chimera to an examination table and began to hook her up to the revitalizing machine.  
“Commander.”   “Yes General.”   “Where do I come from?”   “From the labs.”   “No, before that.”  The commander paused, “nowhere.”  
“Oh...”   “What is that?”   “Nothing, it just, makes me sad...”   “Sad? you have emotion?”  “yes.”  the commander clenched his jaw, “I see.” He finished hooking Skiatic up, shoving the cords, rather violently, into place.  
Skiatic squeaked in pained surprise, “what did I do wrong?”  
“Nothing, it was not you.” Iro picked up his helmet and stormed from the room.    
Ness took several deep breaths, he had managed to make it back to the Chaos theater, he stood outside the doors, wondering what he would say when he went in. the streets were all but deserted in this part of town, and the building seemed so sad from this angle. Ness shook himself, “let’s use a little courage now, Ness.” He entered the theater. He stood at the back of house, and waited for someone to notice him. a young girl with dark hair and eyes smiled at him, “hello, do you need something? are you lost?”  Ness Shook his head, “I’m looking for Tessla.”  
“oh, I’ll go get her for you.” the girl hopped up onto the stage and went into the back.  Tessla was sitting at a table across from Lucky, a map of the city spread out between them, “how fast can you get the gang moving on this?” Lucky asked.  
Tessla pursed her lips, “It depends on when Loid get’s finished with his part.”  
“Tess.”  
“yes Taffeta, what is it?”   “He’s back.”  Tessla practically jumped out of her chair and ran out on stage. she stopped just behind the curtain. Ness had made his way onto the stage and was dancing and mumbling a song under his breath. Tessla smiled and touched the green and purple stone that was tied around her neck.   Lucky came up behind her, “so, that’s him?”  Tessla nodded, “yeah, that’s him.” She walked onto the stage, “you’re quite the performer.”  Ness turned, he’s face becoming a deep shade of red, “oh... I didn’t hear you coming.”   “I’m light on my feet. so Ness, you found us again.”  Ness nodded, “I’m glad you let me come back, I-I want to help.”  Tessla blinked, “help?”   “You’re trying to stop the king right? I want to help.”   “Do you even know what the king is doing?”  Ness shook his head, “but I know it’s bad, I’ve seen how the army recruits, it isn’t right.”  
Tessla nodded, “let’s go to the back.”   Tessla led Ness to the back lot of the theater, a dirt packed floor surrounded by a high cement wall. scattered around were barrels of mismatched Items; baseball bats, sticks, umbrellas, and the like. Ness looked around, taking in everything.  
Tessla pulled a bat out of one of the barrels, “chose your weapon kid.”  
Ness noticed that a crowd had started gathering on the flat roof of the theater. Ness went to one of the barrels and pulled out a baseball bat and looked it over, it was pretty beat up and charred.  
“they taught you how a Psych duel works up there on the hill right?”  Ness nodded.  
“Okay. Oy Lucky!”   “I’m a comin, hold your horses girl!” Lucky trotted up to them. you both know the rules? Alpha levels only, and no major injuries.”   “we got it old man.”   “Okay woman. shake.”  Ness and Tessla shook hands.  
“Twenty paces.” Lucky waved them off in opposite directions.  Ness turned his back and bowed his head, holding the bat firm in his hand.  
“Are you ready Tessla?”   “Ready Lucky.”  
“Are you ready Ness?”  
“Yeah.”   “alright.” Lucky held up his hand over his head, then sliced it down, “Begin.” He took several steps back.   Ness turned around. Tessla was gone.   “Up here!”  Ness looked up and leapt out of the way just before Tessla landed on him.   “are you crazy?”   “Just a little kid, just a little.” She advanced on him.  
“Shoot!” Ness jumped up and over her.  
“What’s wrong Ness?”  
“I... I don’t hit girls.” Lucky laughed, “If you’re going to join the R-five you’re gonna have to learn to kid.”  
“It’s cool that you want to be a gentleman, Ness, but the enemy has women on it’s side. and you don’t have to hurt me, just disarm me.”  
Ness took a breath and nodded, “Okay, let’s start again.”  
Tessla nodded and went back to her stating place.  Ness went to his own taking several breaths.  
“Are we ready?”  Ness nodded.  
“Begin.”  Ness heard Tessla coming at him from the ground. he waited.  
Tessla swung her bat. Ness jumped and flipped in the air. landing on Tessla’s shoulder and using it as a springboard for another jump.  
Tessla stumbled, and fell over. “Using the opponents momentum against them, good!” She jumped to her feet, “you’ve done this before.”  
“Sort of. I practiced, when my parents weren’t home.”  Tessla shot Pk at Ness.  
Ness flew back, caught off guard by it.  
“Don’t get distracted.”  
Ness rolled back to his feet, and ran at Tessla.  
Tessla threw another attack.  Ness stopped and put up a shield.   “good.” Tessla charged him.  Ness ducked under her swing and shot pk at her back.  
She ducked this and turned, “Pk Flash!”  Ness stumbled back as his vision filled with white dots and his eyes started to water. He heard tessla’s foot falls on the ground. He curled his fingers and used his U-psych.  
he rubbed the last effects of the flash form his eyes as he heard applause and whistling from the crowd on the roof. He looked up.  
“Dude! what was that!” Tessla came up to him breathless, a wide smile on his face.   “M-My U-psych.”   “What do you call it?”   “I don’t know yet.”  
“Well it’s rockin, man.” She started back to the theater.  
“Rockin... yeah.” Ness followed quickly behind, “So.” he said as they reentered the house, “am I in?”  Tessla turned and gave him a smile, “Ness, I-”  “Tess!” Loid said from the doorway at the back of the house, “unruly.”  
Tessla furrowed her brow and started quickly to the green room, “Where?”  
“the square, by the hospital.”  
“Got it.” Tessla disappeared into the other room.  
“What’s going on?” Ness asked, trying to follow.  
Lucky stopped him, putting his hand on his shoulder and leading him to a table, sitting him down and kneeling in front of him, “Listen up kid, cause I’m only gonna explain this once.”  
Ness nodded.  
“The king is the guy you see at the top, right?” Ness nodded.  “but, it isn’t him pulling the strings, they’re something else going on here, something dark.”  
“what do you mean?”  
“Have you ever felt, uncharacteristically angry, or violent.” Ness flinched, and averted his eyes.  
“hey kid it’s okay, the thing that’s pulling the strings is doing that to you, it plays on your fear and anger and tries to get you to lash out to hurt people. and sometimes people give in to it. they lose themselves in it. we call those people “unruly”, they have no control over themselves, and they wreak havoc on the city.”  “Are you going to kill him?” Ness said in concern.   “no, no, you just give em a good hit in the noggin and they return to normal.”  
Ness thought about that, “like the crow.”  
“Loid,” Tessla said as she came out of the green room, a red handkerchief tied around her mouth and nose, pulling a hood up over her florescent hair, “you still got your eye on em?”  
“yep.”  “Radio me if he moves.”  
“Gotcha.”  Tessla headed for the door.  
Ness stood, “I want to go with you.”  
“no, Ness, it’s too dangerous.  
“but-”   “No.”  
Ness faltered at Tessla’s cold gaze.  
“Go back to the hill.” She turned and left.  
Ness stood frozen for a moment, then ran after Tessla.   “Ness.” Taffeta held out her hand. but Lucky stopped her.  
“Let him go.”

 

Ness followed Tessla from the rooftops. he had to know what he was up against.  
Tessla stopped in a well lit square. it was all but deserted except for the man. He was stumbling around, pulling at his hair, and ranting, “they’re coming for us, can’t you feel them? they crawl in your head, little worms little worms, spreading lies.”  
Tessla crouched, sneaking up on the man.  
the man stopped his rambling and twisted around to look at tessla.  
Tessla was flung backwards.  
“It’s the little runaway girl,” the man’s voice had become calm and velvety, “tell me, do you miss your parents yet?”  
Tessla advanced on him again. she swung her bat.  
the man ducked and punched her in the gut. she doubled over.  
“I would think Lucky would have trained you better.” He punched at her again.  
She ducked and hit him with her bat. He fell back.  
Ness pumped his fist and let out a silent cheer, as Tessla continued to fight. She appeared to be wining, until the man caught her by the collar. He leaned in close and started whispering to her. Ness strained to here the words.  
Tessla screamed and pushed him back, “You stay away from him!”  
“Oh, but it’s to late for that,” the man looked up at Ness, “Isn’t it Ness?”  Ness ducked out of sight, how did that man know his name?  
“PK wonder.”  Ness heard several loud snaps, like fire crackers. and looked back to see the man had fallen to the ground, covered in scorch marks. He sat up and shook his head. He caught sight of Tessla and scrambled to his feet, “T-Terrorists!” He ran away, screaming, “Terrorist! Terrorist! Call the pigmasks!”  Tessla turned and hopped onto the roof where Ness was, and hit him upside the head, “what did I say?”  
“Tessla I-” She hit him again, “What did I say?”  
Ness bowed his head, “I’m sorry.”  
Tessla sighed, “let’s get you back up to the hill.”  

Commander Iro blinked in the morning sunlight, and rubbed his eyes. he felt a chick nuzzle at his neck. He reached for it and pulled it up to inspect.  
[Good morning Iroo!] the chick peeped happily.  
“good morning Kassie.” The commander sat up, the chick cupped in his palm, “Did you sleep next to me all night?”  
[you were sad, I wanted to cheer you up... I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.]  
“It is fine Kassie, but I was not sad.”  
[you seemed a little irked] Icterine hopped up onto the bed, [what’s up?]  
“it is the new Chimera,” Iro said, “She-” there was a knock on the door.  
The chicks in the room scuttled into several hiding places.  
the knock came again, “Commander?”  
Iro turned to the door, “Captain Mason.”  
“May I enter?”  
“yes.”  
Mason entered. He had both hands behind his back, a mischievous grin on his face.  
“Your expression disturbs me.”  
“I have something for you.” Iro stood and went over to him, “what is it?”  
“First... guess which hand it’s in.”  
Iro sighed, “I have no patients for these games Mason, you know that.”  
“please? you won’t be disappointed.”  
Iro shook his head and pointed at Mason’s right arm.  
Mason produced a small deep red colored flower pressed between two sheets of wax paper.  
The commander snatched it from the captain, “is this?”  
Mason nodded, his smile widening.  
“Cosmos atrosanguineus, but, this does not even grow in the wild anymore.” He went to his bed and pulled a large box out from under it, several chicks rolling out with it.  
“Hello guys.” Mason said, sitting down on the Commander’s bed.  
The chicks peeped happily and climbed up on Mason’s lap.  
the commander came up and sat on the bed across from Mason with a large book, opening it hastily. several pressed flowers fell from the pages.  
“uh oh.” Mason grabbed them as they fell off the side of the bed, “don’t hurt yourself.” He held them out to the commander.  
Iro took them and replaced them, opening the book slowly to the correct page, “here it is, Chocolate Cosmos. where did you find this?”  
Mason put a finger to his lips, “a magician never reviles his secrets.”  
“Well, it is beautiful.” Iro held it back out to Mason.  
“oh no, it’s yours.”  
“This is a very rare genus, are you sure you do not wish to keep it?”  “no, I got it for you, sir.”  
Iro watched the captain for a second and then held the flower up to the light to get a better look at it, not sure what to say to Mason, he searched his data banks for what someone would say in this sort of situation. he looked at mason out of the corner of his eye. the brunette was smiling at him. Iro shivered, what was this odd feeling? why did he want to touch those smiling lips all of a sudden?  
there was another knock at the door, “Commander Iro, are you ready?”  
“I will be, Chimera one.”  
“Hurry up then young one, we’re all waiting for you.”  
Iro placed the flower in the book and replaced it in the box. he went to the closet and dressed.  
Mason came over and helped him into his jacket.  
“thank you,” he zipped it up and turned to the captain, “will you be attending the parade?”  
Mason shook his head, “but I’ll be watching on my happy box.”  
“I will wave to you.” the commander froze, “what?” why had he just said that?  
“oh. okay, I’d like that.”  
“really?”  
Mason nodded.  
Iro found himself at a loss for words once again. He nodded and left the room. 

 

“Hey Lucas!” Ness opened the door of his dorm room excitedly, “I heard there was a parade or something going on and I-” He stopped short as he saw the back of a tall girl with short blond hair, “oh, gosh sorry, I could have sworn this was my room,” Ness turned to leave.  
“N-Ness.” Ness turned back, and his jaw went slack. the Tall, blond, girl was Lucas, “Oh... uh... d-did I... interrupt something?” His face started to go red.  
“no... I was getting ready for the parade.”  
“oh... you’re wearing a... a dress, that’s cool...”  
“you think I’m crazy.” Lucas placed a hand on his stomach curling up a bit.  
“n-no! no I-”  
“please don’t lie to me.”  
Ness made a small sound in his throat, “... maybe a little- I’m more confused then anything- are you- what is it...?”  “Transgender?”  
“yeah.”  
Lucas shook his head.  
“oh, then, what are you exactly, I mean, I don’t want to be rude, but like,” he gestured to Lucas, “what?”  
Lucas smiled, “I was taught at a young age that gender wasn’t important, so I own girls cloths and I do actually wear make up and yes my voice is high, I can actually hit a high C without much trouble. but no I don’t want to be a girl and I’m not gay, I just don’t really care. does that answer all your questions?”  
“I do have one question.”  
“yes?”  
“Can you really hit a high C?”  
Lucas laughed, “you’re so cute. you completely missed the point.”  
“Well, I’m still trying to wrap my head around it... when you say you don’t care about gender what does that mean, do you not believe in gender or something?”  
“I know gender exists, I just don’t think it really matters, I don’t think it should dictate how you act or what you do.”  
“Oh...”  
“you still don’t understand.”  
“well I-I mean, I really don’t agree with you, b-but it doesn’t mean I like you any less, or ask you to stop, I mean, that’s who you are, I’m not going to force you to stop...” Lucas smiled and went to Ness, kissing the top of his head, “I’m sorry, I know it’s confusing, I’ll change.”  
“you don’t have to...” Ness rubbed the back of his neck, “you actually look kick butt in that skirt.”  
Lucas blushed, “you’re just saying that to make me feel better.”  
Ness shook his head, “I mean it, you look good.”  
Lucas smiled. “Okay.”  
“Okay, now I have to get ready for this parade.” Ness went to his dresser.      Crowds lined the streets of New Pork City. craning there necks and lifting their little ones onto their shoulders, so they could get a good look at the parade.  
“So what is this parade for anyway?” Ness asked as he nad Lucas split of from the school group to find a good spot to watch.  
Lucas went to a street vender and purchased two party hats. He turned to Ness and gave one to him, “It’s His highness’ birthday parade.”  
“Oh it’s his birthday?” Ness asked, pulling on the party hat and following Lucas through to the front of the crowd.  
“actually I think his real birthday is in February, he has one of these parades every month.”  
“He celebrates his birthday every month? that’s dumb.”  
“Ness shut up.”  
Ness looked up at Lucas’ sudden harsh tone.  
Lucas had his eyes glued on the parade. Ness followed his gaze. A large man with a huge mustache was standing in the square. he turned to towards Ness side of the street revealing his mechanical eye and metal nose. Ness gasped, a Chimera.  
“Welcome, Ladies and gentleman, to his highnesses birthday parade!” The man boomed. the crowed cheered and waved fans.  
“I am your master of ceremonies, Chimera one, Miracle Fassad. I am so happy to be with you on this most auspicious day!”  the crowed cheered again.  
“Who will help us celebrate this day? who would like to come and wish our King a happy birthday?” Fassad scanned the crowed as it yelled and flailed their hands trying to grab his attention. Fassad’s eyes rested on Lucas, “what about you Young lady?” he walked over to him, “Will you sing happy birthday for our king?”  
Lucas shook his heed, “I-I’m sorry I-”  
“Do not be shy my dear,” he led Lucas to the middle of the square, “Come sing for our king.” he gestured to the floating camera.  
Lucas looked into the camera, and began to sing. His voice was high and bell clear. Ness smiled, Lucas got more and more interesting.  
Lucas bowed as he finished.  
“What a charming voice you have.”  
“thank you.” Lucas turned to leave.  
“come now, darling, give Our king as smile.”  “no I-”  “He would like a smile from a lovely lady.”  
Lucas turned back to the camera, “I apologize, but his highness has robbed me of the ability.” he held up his arms, his sleeves sliding down to reveal his bracelets.  Fassad stepped back, “Pilgrim?” there was a cry from the crowed, “It’s him, the boy that destroyed the school!”  “boy?”  
“Mommy, why is he wearing girl cloths?”  
“Let’s go sweetheart, don’t stare.”  
“ladies gentleman, please calm yourselves.”  
“that boy should be locked up!”  “In a nut house, look at him.”  
Lucas was pegged in the side of the head with a crumpled up party hat.  
“go back to where you came from faggot!”  
“No one wants you here!”  Lucas held up his hands as the crowd continued to pelt him with objects.  
Fassad backed up.  
“what is going on?” Commander Iro came to Fassad’s side.  
“I seem to have made a scene.”  
The commander readied his cannon to fire a warning shot into the air.  
“STOP IT!”  The commander look up. a shield had encased Lucas. and the short dark haired boy was standing infront of him protectively.  
“What is wrong with you people?! Throwing things at a defenseless person! what is this?” ness stooped and picked up one of the things that had been thrown, “A rock? you could kill someone with this! Have you all lost your minds?” Ness lobed the rock at the crowd, they scuttled away, even though it didn’t get anywhere near them.  “You all leave Lucas alone. If you ever try to touch him I’ll beat you down. and I can use my Psych!” Ness’ eyes blazed, “So lay off!” Ness wrapped his arms protectively around Lucas, “you’re safe now.”  
“Nessu...” Lucas wrapped his arms around ness and buried his face in his hair.  
The crowd slowly dispersed. Out of the corner of his eye, Ness saw his father. he wrapped his arms tighter around Lucas, he knew his father was not going to be happy with this.  
“are you okay, Lucas?”  
Lucas nodded, “a few bruises, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. Thank you for saving me.”  
“Hey, what are boyfriends for?”  
Lucas smiled, “ you’re ridiculous.”

 

Iro looked on, his curiosity getting the better of him. what was that look on the blond boy’s face, the soft eyes, the small smile, a hint of pink on his cheeks. He had seen that look before; Mason looked at him like that sometimes, “Fassad, what is that?”  
Fassad smiled, “I do believe that’s love, little chimera.” he put his hand on Iro’s back, “let’s move on, it seems this parade has been cut short, his highness will not be happy.” Iro nodded, and let Fassad wrap his arm around his shoulder and lead him away.

 

Ness stood his back against the gate, Lucas next to him, “you ready?”  
Ness nodded.  
“okay, lock eyes on your target.”  Ness stared hard at the other side of the grounds.  
“build the power.”  Ness prepared to run, pressing one of he feet against the bottom of the fence, building up his psych.  
“Okay... go.”  “Forth D slip.” Ness pushed off the gate, and ran a few inches before there was a snap and he was gone. He reappeared on the other side of the grounds. He dug his heels in to stop himself. He tripped and tumbled head over heels.  
“that was good.”  
Ness looked up at Lucas, “how did you get over here so fast?”  
“Forth dimensional slip, just like you.”  
“you can’t use your psych.”  
Lucas sighed, “I can, just not in large amounts, with the bracelets I’m barely an alpha level.”  
“what are you without the bracelets?”  
Lucas shook his head, “how did you feel about your slip?”  
“It was okay, but I still can’t land right.”  
Lucas nodded, “I saw that, how is the professor teaching you?”  
“Dig in your heels.”  
“ah, that’s your problem.”  
“what? is that wrong?”  
“well no, not exactly, I mean you can learn to do it that way, that’s the way Claus preferred, but it’s easier to tuck and roll, watch me.” Lucas shot off. appearing a little ways away gracefully summersaulting to his feet.  
Ness jogged up to him, well that’s easy for you, you’re all limber and parkour-y.  
Lucas laughed, then screwed his eyes shut.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I-it’s okay, I’ve gotten used to it.”   “you shouldn’t have to get used to it...”  
Lucas blinked, “Ness-”  
“they don’t have any right to do something like this to you.”  
“Ness,” Lucas sighed, “I have no control over my emotions, if they removed them... I don’t want to hurt anyone.”  
Ness opened his mouth to say something encouraging, when a class representative came up to them, “Itoi, the Dean wants to see you.”  
“okay,” Ness rubbed Lucas’ back, “you’re going to be okay.”  
Lucas shook his head.  
“I’ll see you later.”

 

 

Ness entered the deans office and froze, “d-dad.”  
“Please sit down, Ness.” Ness sat down next to his father, “wh-what’s up?”  
“ we’ve decided to move you to another room.”  
“but... I like my room.”  
“your father has voiced concerns for your safety.”  
“Is this because of what happened at the parade? I was just trying to defend Lucas I-” the dean held up her hand, “you will be getting a room on the top floor, one of the nice ones, you’ll like it, only our most esteemed students get those rooms.”  
“but I want to stay in my room.”  
“do not argue.” his father said calmly.  
Ness shut his mouth.  
“you can move into the new room at the end of the week, is that okay?”  
Ness nodded.  
“now, I’d like to talk to my son alone.” Ness’ father stood.  
Ness stood as well, and bowed to the dean, “thank you ma’am.”  
“have a good evening Ness. Shigasato.” she nodded to both of them.  
Shigasato placed his hand on Ness’ back and steered him out of the room.  
   Lucas walked down the deserted hall, his hands deep in his pockets. His head swimming, like always. He stopped when he heard Ness’ voice speaking a a language he’d never heard before.  “Watashi wa kūsō heya, otōsan o shitakunai.”  “Anata wa nani konode yuuta, sono shōnen wa kikende wa arimasen.” Lucas kept listening, that must be Ness’ father.  
“Rūkasu wa watashi no yūjindesu.” Ness’ voice sounded defensive  
“Nani ka hoka no mono wa soko ni okotte iru?”  “O imi suru koto ni natte, sorehanandesuka?”  “Anata wa, Nesu o sono otokonoko to tsukiatte imasu ka?”  “Nani? Chigau!”  
Lucas jumped at Ness‘ vicious tone.  
“Anata ga uso o tsuite, o shite iru baai wa, watashi ga kono Nesu ni tsuite dono yō ni kanjite iru ka shitte iru-”  
“I’m not lying!”  
“don’t yell at me, I just have to be sure.”  
“I wouldn’t do that dad, you know that- don’t!”  
“don’t push me away.”  
“don’t touch me!”  
“Ness- Ness come back here!”  
Ness ran past Lucas rubbing at his eyes.  
Ness’ father came around the corner and spotted Lucas, stopping and taking a few steps back.  
Lucas turned and walked away without a word to the man, he was much to worried about Ness to do much else.

 

Ness made his way up to the roof of the chaos theater, and looked around for Tessla.  
the young woman was sitting on the edge of the roof, her legs dangling over the ledge, her arms resting on the lower wrung of the hand railing.  Ness couldn’t help but shiver a bit, she was very enchanting in the fading twilight. he swallowed and went to sit next to her.  
“Hey Ness,” Tessla sighed.  
“you didn’t have a good day either, huh?” Tessla shook her head, “it’s just one of those days.” she wrung a read handkerchief between her fingers, “koi ha moumoku...”  
Ness blinked, Tessla had said it so softly, but he recognized the dialect, “that sounded Japanese.”  
“It was, it means love is war.”  
“Oh.” Ness looked away, blushing. stay cool, “you gonna be okay?”  
Tessla shook her head, “I don’t know.”  
Ness reached up and petted her head. It was what his mom did to him when he was upset.  
Tessla smiled, “you’re a good kid Ness.” She turned his cap to the side and kissed his cheek.  
Ness felt his face go hot and a dumb smile spread his lips, “g-gee I-I-” Tessla laughed, and stood, “Hey, we’re going to have a performance in the next couple days, I expect you to be there.”  
“C-can I bring a friend?”  
“you got a girl?”  
“N-no, I’m very single.” he said, trying to sound smooth, “but my friend Lucas may like to come, y-you just can’t tell him you’re the runaway five.”  
“you don’t have to worry about that- wait, Lucas Pilgrim?”  
Ness’ face fell, “you’re going to tell me he’s dangerous aren’t you?”  
“no, I... I knew his brother, he was in the runaway five for a while.”  
“Wait really?” Ness stood, “can you tell me about him?” Tessla, “well-”  
“Tess,” Lucky came onto the roof, “we got a problem.”  
Tessla and Ness followed Lucky down into the stairs.  
“what is it?” Tessla asked.  
“B team got caught.” Lucky informed.  
“Where are they?”  
“quadrant two.” Tessla sucked air through her teeth.  
“Is that bad?”  
“that’s where the commander likes to hang out.” Lucky explained.  
Tessla nodded, “Taffeta, Loid, with me.”  Loid and Taffeta nodded, and followed Tessla into the green room.  
“I’ll go too.”  
“not so fast little man,” lucky clapped his hand over Ness’ shoulder, “I let you go last time, but this is too dangerous for you.”  
“but I can help.”  
“you’re no match for the commander or the pigmasks.”  
“how am I going to be a match for them if I can’t at least watch?”  
Lucky rubbed his face, “Ness... you can’t be in the runaway five.”  
“what? why?”  
“you’re too young, and your not at a high enough level yet.”  
“but I have U-psych.”  
“that means nothing, a U-psych is just to make up for the fact you don’t have normal elemental psychs.”  
“b-but the teacher said-”  
“the teacher lied. the pigmasks are looking for someone, and they think that someone will have a U-psych.”  
Ness searched for something to say.  
Tessla, Loid and Taffeta returned, tugging at gloves and handing around smoke bombs.  
“Tessla,” Ness went to them, “tell Lucky I can come with you.”  
“you can’t,” Tessla said, pulling on a pair of goggles and pulling the red handkerchief over her mouth and nose, “It’s to dangerous.”  
“b-but-”  
“Stay here.”  
Ness took a step back, “o-okay.”  
The compony left.  
Ness sat down at one of the tables, “I could help.”  
Lucky patted Ness’ shoulder, “maybe one day kid.”

 

 

“So what does this mean?” Ness held up his cards to Lucky.  
Lucky looked them over, “nothing, you lost again.”  Ness threw his cards dramatically into the air, “this just isn’t my day.”  
Lucky laughed, “maybe this just isn’t your game.”  
Ness sighed.  
“okay so what’s up? you were upset even before you got here, tell old Lucky what the problem is.”  
Ness curled up in his chair, “It’s my friend, he... I’m not sure what to make of him, I mean, I like him, he’s cool, but he’s got this weird thing about gender identity.”  
“what do you mean?”  
“I was taught, girls are girls and boys are boys. but Lucas takes that idea and just throws it out the window. I didn’t even know there were people that thought that way.”  
Lucky nodded, “do you think less of him?”  
“no... I mean, it’s sort of weird... but I was also taught to respect people and their decisions; to love everyone no matter what, so I care, I’m just kind of worried...that must sound so horrible, I’m sorry.” Ness buried his face in his knees.  
“it doesn’t sound horrible, you were brought up a certain way, it’s how you were taught to feel,” Lucky tugged on the bill of Ness’ cap, “don’t apologize for what you believe, that let’s the bad guys into your head.  
Ness looked up.  
“you still want to be his friend right?”  
Ness nodded.  
“then it doesn’t matter, you care about him, that’s all that’s important.”  
Ness smiled slightly.  
“Lucky!” Tessla’s voice yelled though the walkie talky on the table.  
Lucky picked it up, “you okay?”  
“Not really, we need back up, we’ve been driven back to quadrant four.”  
“Okay, I’ll send Yurri and Gorgey over.”  Two men at a table across from them rose and went into the green room.  
“come on, they’re probably close enough to see.” Lucky led Ness up to the roof, “here.” He gave Ness a pair of goggles, “it could get messy.” Ness pulled the goggles on and pulled himself onto the railing, looking over at the cloud of smoke.  
Tessla appeared out of the smoke landing on a roof close by. The Masked man flew out of the smoke a moment later readying his cannon. He shot at Tessla. Ness hopped over the railing and shot to the roof across the street.  
“Ness! Stop!” Lucky called, “You’ll get yourself killed!” Ness didn’t listen, he couldn’t, Tessla need his help.  
Tessla dodged the cannon fire, and landed just as Ness shot up towards the commander.  
“Ness no!”  
Ness propelled himself up with his psych, so that he was over the commander.  
Commander Iro looked up at Ness in shock, where had he come from? Ness curled his fingers, “PK Rockin!” Primary colored sound waves burst from his fingers, hitting the Commander in the chest, sending him, hard into the ground.  
Ness landed and turned to Tessla, “are you okay?”  
Tessla hit him with her bat, “you’re an idiot, I told you to stay behind!”   “I just saved your life, a little thank you would be nice.”  
“I was just fine, It’s bad enough I’ve got a bunch of people to look after when I’m fighting, I don’t want to have to worry about you too.” Tessla dropped off the roof.  
Ness followed her.  
the commander was sprawled on the ground, his wings twisted, the visor of his helmet cracked, his eyes staring blankly into the sky.  
Ness hesitated, “did I kill him?”  
there was a loud pop and the commander jared, “Error error, input emergency shutdown code.”  
“no, but you did give him quite a shock, the sound wave must have messed with his systems; shook something lose.” Tessla pulled the Commander into her arms.  
There was another snap, the commander’s arm shot up and his fingers curled around her goggles, pulling at them, “they’ll pay! -error- they’ll all pay, I’ll become stronger, -fatal error- just you wait! just you wait!”  
Ness took several steps back, “Tessla?”  
“It’s fine, he won’t hurt me.”  
The commander pulled the goggles down around her neck, “they’ll pay for what they did.”  
Tessla leapt back up onto the roof.  
Ness followed, “where are we taking him?”  
“Back to the tower, so they can fix him.”  
Ness decided now was not a time to argue, he kept his mouth shut and followed.

 

There were several pigmask privets milling around the base of the tower as the commander came up the escalator. He could feel his brain popping and fizzling, warnings flashed in his mechanical eye, alarms ringing in his ears, “internal error,” he breathed, “Input emergency shutdown code.” he looked around, his vision blurred with warnings and tears. another one of his patches popped. he stumbled away from the pain, trying to escape it, “errorerrorerror.”  
“Commander?” One of the pigmasks walked to the commander, holding out his hand, “Let me take you to the lab.” The commander pushed the hand away and readied his cannon, “Don’t touch me! -error-”  
“you’re broken Commander, let us help you.”  Iro aimed his cannon at the pigmasks, his body shaking, “leave me alone!” another patch popped, and the commander whimpered, “mason.” he collapsed.  
“c-commander!” the pigmasks tried to aid the fallen Chimera.  
Iro snarled and lashed out with a clawed hand.  
the pigmasks huddled around him as close as they could to hide him from the public eye.  
“someone get captain Mason.” one of them said.  
The Captain was awoken and brought down to the base of the tower, “what’s going on?”  
“it’s the commander, he’s malfunctioning or something.”  
“Move out of the way.”  
the pigmasks made room for Mason to enter the circle.  
Mason got on his knees in front of the commander, “Commander Iro, sir?”  
Iro reached out and grabbed Mason’s face. Mason pulled away with a cry of surprise. Iro looked up, forcing his eyes to focus, “M-mason?” he whimpered and held out his hand, grabbing at the air, “Error error, mason, I don’t like it. Input emergency shutdown code.” Iro crawled over to Mason and curled up against him.  
Mason blinked, the commander had never actually touched him, much less snuggled against him. He wrapped his arms around the Chimera, whispering his shutdown code, so none of the other pigmasks heard it.  
the commander shut his eyes and went limp.  
“okay everyone, move on. there’s nothing to see here.” Mason pulled the Commander into his arms and carried him into the tower.

 

 

Lucas entered the dorm room, several books under his arm, “Okay Ness, I hope your ready to study-”  
Ness looked up, wiping his eyes, moving the box he had been packing from his desk onto the floor, “y-yeah, let’s do this thing.”  
the books fell from Lucas’ grip, making several loud thuds on the ground, “what are you doing?”  
“Just packing away some things I don’t need,” Ness sniffed.  
“are you leaving?” Lucas bit his lip, and tugged at his pants.  
Ness shook his head furiously, “I-I’m still enrolled...”  
“but?”  
Ness looked around, everywhere but at Lucas, “I’m moving rooms.”  
“What?”  “It wasn’t my idea, my dad wants me to.”  
“Y-you’re leaving?”  
“I’m still in the school, and I have the same classes, but, I won’t be coming here after.”  
Lucas shook his head slowly, “you can’t go.”  
“we’ll still see each other-”  
“you can’t go! I just got used to you! I don’t want to be alone again! don’t make me be alone again!” Lucas screwed his eyes shut and curled into a ball, going down on his knees.  “Lucas?” Ness went over to him, placing his hand on his back, “are you okay?”  
“No! I’m not okay, you can’t leave.”  
“I know, I tried to stay, but my dad thinks your dangerous.”  
Lucas laughed, “I am dangerous, that’s why everyone hates me.”  
“hey, don’t you go thinking like that,” Ness rubbed his friends back, “Plenty of people like you, I like you, and Paula likes you.”  
“they threw things at me.”  
“Lucas...” Ness wrapped his arms around Lucas, “they just don’t understand.”  
Lucas rubbed his eyes and sat up straight, and pulled Ness into his arms, “you don’t have to go, you can refuse.”  
“I can’t Lucas, I... I have to listen to my dad.”  
Lucas tightened his grip on Ness, “please stay.”  
Ness squirmed slightly, “I’m sorry, Lucas, really... Lucas, you’re holding me kind of tight.”  
Lucas squeezed Ness, once, before releasing him, “will you come and hang out with me here, once you move?”  
“yeah sure.” Ness smiled, “all the time.” Lucas looked around, “so... how long do you have?”  
“a week.”  
Lucas nodded.  
“we were going to study right?”  
Lucas blinked, “huh? oh yeah,” Lucas collected the books and put them on Ness’ desk.

 

 

Ness walked into the theater hesitantly.  
“hey hero,” taffeta said with a smile, “you here looking for your girlfriend?”  
“she isn’t my girl friend,” Ness said blushing, “... yet.”  
Taffeta giggled, “she’s in the middle of practice, come on.”  
Ness followed Taffeta into the house.  
“okay everyone, I know you can do this,” Tessla said in a commanding voice, “Taffeta, why aren’t you up here?”  
Taffeta tensed, “sorry, I’m coming.” she scurried up to the stage and took her place.  
“Okay everyone, let’s do this again,” Tessla started clapping out a beat, “five, six, seven, eight.”  
the group on the stage moved in unison. Ness watched, his eyes locked on Tessla, his mouth open slightly, astounded by how easily she moved.   “That was good, let’s take five, except you Taffeta, you got here late.”  
“I’ll take my punishment like a man ma’am.”  
“Taffeta...” Tessla laughed and hopped off the stage, “hey Ness.”  
“hey, are you still mad at me?”  
Tessla thought for a moment, “no, I guess not.”  
“thats good, so I was wondering,” Ness said as he followed Tessla into the green room, “what if you and me, you know, go out to the carnival or something? just you and me.”  
Tessla turned to Ness, “are you asking me out on a date?”  
“I might be.”  
Tessla smiled, “you’re so cute. no.”  
Ness’ face fell, “wh...why not?”  
“I’m too old for you Ness.”  
“well, you’re eighteen, I’m thirteen, thats what,” Ness counted on his fingers, “five years separation, that isn’t too long if you think about it, my grandparents are almost eight years apart.”  
“I’m sorry Ness, I just don’t like you that way.”  
Ness sighed, “okay, I can take a hint, I’ll just go.”  
“you don’t have to leave.”  
“no, it’s okay, I got stuff I need to do anyway.” Ness shoved his hands into his pockets and left the theater.

 

Lucas looked over his book as Ness sat down across from him at the library table, “what up grump? how'd it go with Tessla?”  
Ness pouted, “she said I was cute.”  
Lucas sucked air through his teeth, “man, I’m sorry.”  
“I don’t get it, back home, girls liked me, here, girls like me, I could probably get any girl I wanted, but the one girl I want seems to be immune to me.”  
“that’s usually how it goes, the only one you want is the one you can’t have.”  
Ness blinked, “sorry, I’m making you uncomfortable aren’t I?”  
“Any girl huh?” Lucas put down his book, “you willing to bet on that?”  
“yeah,” Ness said, glad Lucas had changed the subject, “yeah, I bet I can get any girl.”  “Okay...” Lucas smiled and nodded at someone behind Ness, “how about her?”  
Ness turned to look at the girl Lucas had indicated, then turned back quickly his eyes wide, “P-Paula?!” Lucas smirked, “you said any girl.”  
“y-yeah, b-b-b-but.” Ness sank in his chair as he tried to sputter out his excuse.  
“you said any girl, go on, ladies man.” Lucas waved him off, picking his book back up, “go work your magic.”  
“you’re pure evil, and I despise you.”  
Lucas waved him off again.  
Ness took a breath and stood, walking over to Paula, sitting down next to her, “so...”  
“hey Ness, how have you been.”  
“pretty good, pretty good.”  
“that’s good, I heard you were moving to one of the classy rooms.”  
“oh yeah, in a few days.”  
“bitter sweet huh?”  
Ness nodded, “so, uh, the chaos theater is having a performance tomorrow, I was wondering if you would like to come with me, and Lucas.” _‘and Lucas? and Lucas?!’_ he screamed at himself, _‘what is wrong with you?‘_   “yeah, sure, that could be fun, thank you for inviting me.”  
“a-awesome, I’ll see you then.” he got up and walked back to Lucas, a look of pain on his face.  
“what happened?”  
Ness leaned on the table, “you will be attending a performance at the chaos theater with me and Paula.”  
Lucas hit him with the book, “you choked, Ladies man my ass,”  
“language pilgrim, Language.”  
Lucas hit him again, “you’d better be glad I like you, or you’d be on your own.”  
“thank you Lucas.” Ness said, then defended himself as Lucas swung at him again.  
“you owe me.”

 

Tessla wiped the sweat from her face, the performance had gone perfectly, which was a rare occurrence in the run down theater, “good job everyone, id give you a raise if we had the money to spare.”  
“hey,” lucky said, “you work for me remember?”  
“do I?”  
“don’t make me smack you, woman.”  
Ness entered the green room, Paula and Lucas behind him.  
Tessla turned to him, “Ness!”  
Ness pointed at Tessla, “Tessla!”  
“Ness!” Ness pointed at Paula, “Paula!” Tessla pointed at Paula, “Paula!” Paula rolled her eyes and pointed at Tessla, “Tessla!”  
Ness moved to point at Lucas, “Lucas!” Tessla did the same, “Lucas.”  
Lucas pointed both his fingers, eyes wide, “Whaaa?”  
Tessla laughed, “it’s good to meet you both.”  
“It’s nice to meet you too, Ness talks about you a lot.” Paula held out her hand.  
Tessla shook it, “What have you been telling your friends about me Ness?”  
“just the normal stuff, you’re talent, you’re good looks.”  
“it’s still a no.”  
“A guy can try.” Ness shrugged.  
Tessla smiled, “so what did you guys think?”  
“It was great, you’re all very talented.” Paula said.  
“thank you Paula, what about you Lucas, what did you think?”  
Lucas looked at the ground.  
“are you okay Luc?” Ness touched Lucas’ shoulder.  
Lucas looked back up at Tessla, his eyes piercing “do I know you?”  
Tessla took a step back, “I don’t think so.”  
Lucas stared at Tessla for a long time, then dropped his eyes again, “I’m sorry, I just thought... never mind.”  
Tessla sighed, “okay, well, we should get you guys back to the hill, before you’re missed.”

 

Ness walked Paula back to her dorm room.   “thank you Ness, I had a good time.”  
Ness smiled, “yeah, maybe we can do it again sometime.”  
“we can go to the carnival on friday, but this time, let’s not bring Lucas,” Paula patted Ness’ cheek, and smiled.  
Ness blushed and smiled, “right.”

 

 

“Commander sir, come over here, look at this.”  
The Commander followed Mason around the carnival, with a bored expression, “Captain, we are here to follow up on leads, at least that is what you said.”  
“yeah- Oh look at this!” Mason took the commander's hand and led him over to one of the games, “shoot the ducks, I bet you could do this easily.”  
“of course I could.”  
“show me, win me something.”  
Commander sighed, “we are on duty-”  
“please.”  
Iro looked up at Mason, “very well.”  
Mason handed a ticket to the man in the both and the commander took his place, easily taking down the wooden ducks.  
Mason applauded.  
“Pick whatever little stuffed thing you want.” Commander waved mason towards the stuffed animals and moved on.  
“Commander, wait.” Mason ran to catch up with Iro, “close your eyes and hold out your arm.  
“captain.”  
“please.”  
Commander grunted. He closed his eyes and held out his arm.  
Mason tied a red ballon to the cord on his arm, “okay open you’re eyes.”  
The commander opened his eyes and looked at his arm, following the string up to the balloon, frowning, “Mason this is childish-”   _“Ness.”_  The commander turned, “did you hear that?”  
“what?”  _“ness.”_  
“Someone’s using telekinesis, wait.” the commander held his head and concentrated.     at the same time, Ness and Paula were making their own way through the carnival.  
“Will you win me something Ness?”  
“Of course I will, what would you like?” Ness stopped, seeing a form out of the corner of his eye. it quickly ducked into the shadows.  
 _Ness_  
Ness squinted, “Tessla? is that you?”  
 _Ness you have to get out of here! there’s a bomb!_  Ness grabbed Paula’s hand and pulled her towards the exit, “A what?”

 

_A bomb!_  the commander’s eyes widened, “Everyone get down!”  an explosion rocked the carnival. Mason threw himself over Iro, protecting him with his body.

 

Ness hunkered down, tightening his grip on Paula’s hand.  
“Ness what’s happening?”  
there was another explosion. and the ferries wheel began to collapse.  
“Ness!”  “Forth D slip!” Ness shoot off down the street, and to safety.  
Paula fell to her knees, “Ness, how did you know that was going to happen?”  
“Tessla, she told me, she-”  
“How did Tessla know...unless...” Paula stood and took a few steps back, shaking her head, her eyes going wide, “Ness, is Tessla a terrorist.”  
Ness rubbed his head and looked around, “y-yeah, b-but-”  
“Are you a terrorist?”  
“No! no, they wouldn’t let me join.”  
Paula looked at Ness with disgust, and turned on her heel.  
“Paula, Please, let me explain!”  Paula teleported away.  
“Paula!” Ness kicked at the ground, “stupid stupid stupid, why didn’t you just leave the terrorists alone Ness, why are you doing this, they’re bad people!” he started quickly back up to the hill.

 

Iro coughed and looked around at the ruins of the carnival. The bombs were not that powerful, he decided. but people were still wounded, “Mason, call the medics.” he went and started healing the wounded in the immediate area.  
“Y-yes sir.”  Iro looked back, “are you harmed, Captain?”  
“I’m fine, just a bit of shrapnel, sir.” Mason moved, revealing a good sized pice of wood sticking out of his side.  
“Mason!” Iro rushed back to the pig mask, “just don’t move.” he reached out shaking hands and pulled out the wood.  
Mason moaned in pain.  
“I can fix this, j-just stay calm,” Iro put his hands over the wound and used the last of his psych to heal it.  
Mason caught the commander as he collapsed, “Take it easy, you didn’t have to do that, sir.”  
“Please Mason,” the commander said, pulling himself closer to the captain, “Will you call me Iro?”  
Mason smiled, “yeah, okay.”  
Iro closed his eyes, and passed out.

 

 

Lucas stumbled as Paula ran into him, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his chest.  
“Paula? Paula, what happened?”  
“N-ness- h-he.”  
“Calm down Paula, where is Ness?”  
Paula looked up at Lucas and sniffed, “Lucas, Ness is a terrorist.”  
Lucas pulled away from Paula, “what?”  
“Th-there was an explosion at the carnival, Ness knew about it, Tessla told him.”  
“Tessla?” Lucas balled up his fists, his anger building, burning in his chest. His braclets tightened, forcing the anger down, but more only replaced it, “how could he? I told him to stay away from them!” He doubled over as his body started to pulse with psych. The halls emptied quickly. people screaming, “Run! get out! he’s going to explode again!”  
Lucas fell to his knees, the tile cracking underneath him. his bracelets crumbling from the pressure, “I hate him! I hate him!”   Paula turned and ran down to the phone, to call the pigmasks. 

 

Ness stumbled into his room. and hopped up to look over the top bunk, “hey Luc-”  
the bed was empty. Ness screwed up his face, confused, but he was far too tired and upset to question it now. He curled up on his bed, pulling the covers around him, and falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> Ness: I want to stay in my own room  
> Itoi: you have no say in this, that boy is dangerous  
>  Ness: Lucas is my friend  
>  Itoi: is there something else going on?   
> Ness: what is that supposed to mean?  
>  Itoi: are you dating that boy, Ness?  
>  Ness: What? no!


	6. You're more… you're more...

Chapter 6

 

The blinds on the windows opened, bathing the Commander’s room in soft morning light.   
Iro rubbed his eyes and sat up. something small and fluffy tumbled from his chest into his lap. He looked down, expecting a chick to be looking back up at him, but came face to face with a small stuffed fox. He picked it up by the ear and examined it. Where had it come from?  
His eyes widened, the night previous coming back to him, he had won the fox for mason at the carnival, before it had exploded. “Mason.” He got up and dressed quickly.   
[Good morning Iro]  
“not now Icterine.”  
the chick fluttered up onto the commander’s desk, [Are you okay, Mason was really worried about you last night.]  
Iro stopped, “he is alright?”   
Icterine nodded, [but he was really worried, he would have stayed in here all night if fassad hadn’t shooed him away.]   
“where is he now?”  
[I don’t know]  
Iro nodded, “thank you Icterine.” he finished dressing, grabbed mason’s stuffed fox and left the room. Almost running down the hall to the elevator. Icterine had said Mason was fine, so why was he still so worried?   He entered the elevator and requested the captains floor.   
“Oh!” the elevator chirped, “off to the the boyfriend are we? I bet you had a bit o’ fun lettin ‘im carry you back up to the labs you did.”   
Iro hit his fist against the side of the elevator.  
“all righ’ all righ’, no need to be like that.” the elevator shuddered and started downward.  
Iro exited the elevator onto the captains floor. He walked briskly down the hall and into the small lobby where the off duty captains were milling around, lounging on the couches and chairs, or leaning up against the white walls, talking, laughing, eating, or helping each other with paper work.  
“Atten hut!”   
The captains scrambled up, snapping into attention where they stood, and called, “Sir!” In unison.  
“Where is Captain Mason?” the commander asked.  
“He’s already left for his station, sir.” one of the captains answered.  
The commander nodded, “Fall out.”   
“thank you sir.” the captains saluted.  
The commander saluted back and headed back to the elevator.   
He walked into the elevator and hit it.  
“What?” it said, “What was that for, I didn’t do nothing!”   
“Take me to the lobby.”   
“Not with that attitude.”  
Iro hit it again.  
“Okay okay! with how abusive you are I wonder why I stay in this relationship.”   
“Just go!”  the elevator started down quickly.   
The commander made his way out of the lobby and down to the front of the tower where several pork beans, small floating transport pods, were waiting to transport soldiers. The commander bored a pork bean, “quadrant two station,” he said and sat down. tapping his foot impatiently as the pork bean started off.    

As soon as the commander set foot in the station, the pigmasks snapped to attention, and saluted.  
“I am looking for captain Mason.” the commander informed.  “He is in the back. Uh...sir.” A small female pigmask said.  “I will be in interrogation room b.” the commander walked off. Not looking a the privet that had spoken.  
The privet scrambled into the back quickly, walking up to captain Mason, at his desk, “Captain mason sir.”   
Mason looked up from his paperwork, “Yes Pippi?”  
Pippi pulled off her helmet, “d-did I do it right?”  
Mason smiled, “you need to salute.”  
“Oh.” Pippi stood up straight and saluted, “Captain Mason sir.”  
Mason saluted back to her, “much better, Privet.”  
“Thank you sir, uh, Th-the commander is here to see you sir.”  
Mason stood quickly then winced, putting a hand to his side.  
“Does it still hurt?” Pippi asked, holding up her hands as if to steady him,  
“a little, but I’ll be fine, where’s the Commander?”  
“He said he would wait in interrogation room B.”  
“Thank you Pippi,” he patted her head and went to the interrogation room.

The commander stood in the corner of the small interrogation room, the fox clutched in both hands. He slowly brought it up to his face, curiously, why would Mason have left it with him. He caught a whiff of something as he touched the fox to his noes. he sniffed, basil leaf... sandalwood... is this what Mason smelled like? he had never gotten close enough to the man to notice. he inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering closed. there was that feeling again, the tightness in his chest, the warmth in his cheeks, it was so odd... why did he enjoy it?   
“Commander?”  
Iro took the fox away from his nose quickly his face tinting with a light lilac color.   
“are you okay?” Mason asked, “you’re face is going lilac.”  
Iro touched his face, his blood had been replaced by a deep purple coolant, and it showed on his skin as a light lilac color, his cheeks were tingling, maybe a vessel had ruptured?  
“it is nothing, you left this in my room.” he held out the stuffed fox by it’s ear.  
Mason nodded, “I wanted you to have it, commander”  
“But I won it for you- did I not tell you to call me Iro?”  
Mason blushed.   
Iro tilted his head, curious, Mason’s face was having the same reaction his was.   
“I-I’m sorry Iro, I must have forgotten.”  
Iro nodded, “very well.” he motioned for Mason to take the stuffed animal.  
mason came closer to him. taking his hand lightly and pressing the fox to Iro’s chest, “I want you to have it, you healed me, with the last of your psych reserves, it’s the least I can do.”  
Iro’s face burned. Mason’s soft touch didn’t set off any sort of warning that was customary of a touch. Iro’s words jumbled in his head. He swallowed, “U-uh, Thank.” he shook his head, trying to straighten it out, feeling foolish.  
“you’re welcome.”  
Iro tried to think of something else to say, he wanted to ask Mason about the strange sensations, but also he was... frightened? yes that was it, he was scared of what Mason would say. his head started to ache, “I must return to the lab.”  
“Of course.”   
“good bye, Mason.” Iro went to the door and took the handle. he had to say something else, he had to. He turned, “M-mason?”  
“yeah?”  
Iro opened his mouth and made a small squeaking sound. his face began to burn again, what was that?   
“are you okay Iro?”  
the commander looked away from the pigmask, “I-I must be malfunctioning.”   
“maybe you haven’t healed completely from the other day?” Mason walked over and took Iro by the elbow, “let me help you to the lab.”   
Iro nodded, “yes that would be best.”   
Mason led the commander back out of the station and into a pork bean, helping him into a seat, “Take it easy sir.”  
Iro nodded, he did not need the escort, but, he wanted Mason around.  
Mason sat down next to the commander, “we’ll get you all fixed up, sir.”  
The commander nodded. he leaned over resting his head on Mason’s shoulder, embarrassed and unsure why he had done it, he pretended to power down.  
Mason smiled and put his arm around Iro. 

 

Doctor Andonuts looked up as Mason carried the commander in, “why is he always shut down when you bring him in?”  
“you tell me sir.” mason placed him on an examination table.  
“what’s wrong with him this time?”  
“I don’t know, all he said was he was malfunctioning, though I did see him go through a few emotions I’ve never seen him use.”  
the doctor nodded, “let’s check his patch, again.” the doctor gave Mason a surgical mask and tipped the exam table up setting the commander’s head in a brace   
Mason put on the surgical mask and helped the doctor remove the Commander’s skull cap.  
“given your rank, captain, you shouldn’t even be here, this floor is off limits to ranks lower then colonel and chimera.”  
“so you keep telling me doctor.”  
“I only allow you here because the chimera seem to like you.”  
Mason nodded.  
“Even the commander, who I’ve never seen make emotional ties with anyone, you know more about him then anyone, he even trusted you with his shut down code, it’s fascinating.”  
“yes sir.”  
Andonuts pulled a small pin with a colored light at the top from the Commander’s Neural net, “you see the degradation there?”   
Mason nodded.  
“his emotion patch has been taking a real beating lately. General.”   
the pile of shifting metal on the adjacent examination table, snapped into solid form and Skiatic sat up, “I wasn’t asleep.”  
“that’s just fine Skiatic, we’ve been working hard, it’s natural for you to be tired. will you come and help me?”   
Skiatic walked over and looked at the Commander, “is it really okay for him to be awake while you do this?”  
Mason blinked, “he’s awake?”  
Skiatic nodded, “he’s pretending to be powered down, he’s doing really well too.”  
“Commander?” the doctor said, “are you awake?”  
the commander swallowed, “yes doctor.”  
“why are you faking?”  
“I-I am not sure.”   
The doctor nodded, “you’re emotion patch has degraded, you’re going to feel a bit strange until I replace it. skiatic will you watch his vitals until I return?”  
“yes doctor.” Skiatic went and stood in the doctors place watching the Commander’s brain activity.  
“So, you’re the new Chimera then?”  
Skiatic nodded, “I’m general Skiatic, and you’re captain Mason Ward, twenty years old, five feet eight inches tall, possesses PK Freeze, PK fire, Psi heal, shield, teleport.”  
“y-yeah, that’s me.”  
Skiatic smiled, “are you and the commander together?”  
“what? w-well I don’t think-”  
“It’s okay you don’t have to tell me.”   
“I was supposed to do something...” Iro mumbled.  
Mason moved so Iro could see him, “we’re almost done sir, just be patient.”   
“I thought I told you to call me Iro.” the commander held up his hand.   
Mason took the hand gingerly.  
Iro interlaced his fingers with the captain’s, “I have to become stronger.” his grip tightened.   
“he’s spiking, you need to keep him calm or his other patches will suffer.”   
Mason nodded, “Just be patient Iro.”   
“they took it from me.”  
“what?”  
“I don’t know.”   
“Captain.” Skiatic said warningly.   
“request shut down code,” Mason said.  
“Input shut down code.” Iro said through gritted teeth.   
“Hinawa.”   
The commander closed his eyes, his hand going limp in Mason’s grip.  
“what’s a Hinawa?” Skiatic asked.  
Mason shook his head, “I’m not sure.”   
“well at least he’s calm now, I heard his mind rejects his patches when he get’s over emotional, like he’s physically rejecting himself.”  
“yeah I’ve seen it happen.”  
“What’s it like?”   
“Scary.”  
the doctor returned with a new patch, “did he have to be shut down?”  
Mason nodded.  
“I thought as much, his emotions are as bad as the pilgrim boy.”  
“Pilgrim, Iro talks about him a lot.” Mason said.  
the doctor narrowed his eyes as he placed the patch replaced the commander’s skull cap, “I see.”   
“I’ll return him too his room.” Mason picked up the commander and carried him out.

 

Ness woke up slowly, stretched, and rolled out of bed. He then pulled himself up to look into the top bunk. “Hey Lucas- Lucas?” The bed was empty. “That’s weird…”   
Ness got dressed and went out into the hall, and looked around. he spotted some of his teammates, “hey, hey guys,” he jogged over to them, “hey have you seen Lucas?”  
The taller one blinked, “you didn’t hear?”  
Ness shook his head, “I got in really late last night.”   
“Lucas exploded.”   
Ness shook his head faster, “What! Why?”   
“Don’t know.”   
“I heard Paula told him you were a terrorist, but that’s crazy right?”   
Ness nodded, “Is Lucas okay?”   
“Think so, he’s in the nurses.”   
Ness turned and ran down the hall towards the nurses office.

 

Ness entered the nurses office and looked around, “Lucas?”  
Lucas was curled up on one of the beds, he looked up then turned away curling up tightly.   
“Lucas,” Ness went to him, “Lucas are you okay? I’m so sorry.”  
Lucas shook his head, “I told you to stay away from them.”   
“Lucas-”  
“No... no I lost Claus to them, I can’t lose anyone else.”   
“I’m not even part of it-”   
“Neither was Claus, ‘I’m just getting answers,’ he said, ‘I’m not putting myself in danger,’ he said, look where he is now.”   
“I won’t go back, okay, you’re right, I know that now.”   
“Claus said that too.” Lucas curled up tighter, “I never should have trusted you.”  
“Lucas-”  
“Please, just go.”   
“Lucas-”  
“Go!”   
Ness felt psych push him back into the bed behind him, “We’ll talk later.” Ness shook his head and left.

 

Skiatic tugged at the cords in his head. The doctors had told her not to mess with them, but they were so irritating, they itched where they made contact with her head. but at least this time alone, hooked up to the revitalizing machine, and whatever else she was hooked up to, gave her time to think. Think about that look on captain Mason’s face when the commander lifted his hand to him. when they had looked at each other, that was love right? Skiatic pulled her knees up to her chest, odd to think the Commander could be in love.  
The door to the Chimera Lab opened, causing Skiatic to look up, “Commander.” She hopped off the examination table, forgetting she was hooked up to several machines. She screeched in pain and surprise, freezing where she landed. "A.. little help?"  
Iro sighed, walked over to the young Chimera and helped his back onto the table, “you are very foolish.”  
“Just a bit of an air head I guess.” she giggled.  
“Quite.” the commander went to Doctor Andonuts desk and started looking trough the drawers.  
“Commander?”  
“Yes General.”  
“What is it like to be in love?”  
“I would not know.”  
“But you and the captain...  
"what about me and the captain."  
"well, I only assumed.”  
“ you should never assume General, I was simply malfunctioning.” the commander pulled several documents from the desk, and looked through them before tossing them aside. he reached into the empty drawer looking for anything else. the bottom of the drawer sifted. he placed his fingers at the corner of the drawer and pried the bottom up, reviling a hidden space. he reached in and pulled out a small silver key, “Skiatic.”  
“Yes commander.”  
“Tell no one I was here.”  
“yes commander, wh-what are you looking for?”  
“Nothing.” the commander pocketed the key and left, heading for the doctor’s room.   
He opened the door slowly. the room was empty. He walked silently over to the safe in the corner and placed the key in the lock, and turned it. A key pad slid open. The commander had not expected this. he scanned the pad for fingerprints, then started calculating all the possible combinations. trying to find the more probable ones; the day he was hired into the chimera project, the creation dates of each chimera.  
“Commander?”  
the Commander jumped and turned, “D-doctor.”  
“I commend your curiosity, but that is top secret.”  
“Why do I not posses emotion?”  
the doctor sighed and sat down next to the Commander on the floor, “have I not told you this?”  
“you said it was a virus, that they were dangerous, you did not tell me why.”  
“you’re human form, his emotions were very unbalanced, he could not control them, and when you came to be, the emotions were still too volatile, they would cause a chain reaction, you’re patched would snap out of place, causing strange behaviors, and violent out bursts, as well as cause you a great deal of pain and suffering. they are a virus to you, so they must be suppressed. Is that the information you were looking for in my safe?”  
the commander nodded.   
the doctor pulled off the commander’s helmet, “why are you suddenly so curious about this?”  
Iro looked at his hands, “The virus has been fading in and out, but it is different, I’ve been feeling...warm? and my face has been turing lilac, but none of my vessels have ruptured, because it goes away, it started with the blond boy, they were so subtle that I wrote them off, but they have been getting steadily worse... especially with the Captain.”  
The doctor nodded, “do you wish me to work on better suppressing these emotions? they cause much damage to your patch, if you do not wish to suppress them, the patch will need to be replaced often.”  
the commander was silent for a long time, “I will think about it.” he stood and helped the old man to his feet. taking his helmet, “thank you doctor.” he returned the safe key to the doctor and left the room. 

 

 

Ness finished packing his things and took a last look at the room around him. he sighed, the only one left to say goodbye to was rope snake, Ness shivered. The snake was looking at him sadly.  
“Uh... goodbye snake.”  
the snake patted it’s tail against the glass of it’s enclosure.  
Ness shivered again, “Snakes.” He turned, just as the door opened and Lucas walked in.  
“Oh,” Lucas said, “you’re still here.”  
“I-I was just leaving-”  
“then go.” Lucas pushed passed Ness and sat down at his desk.  
Ness watched him for a second, then shook his head, gathered his things and left.  
[aren’t you gonna go after him?] Rope snake asked.   
“Why should I?”   
[He’s real upset.]  
“So what?”   
[Nah, don’t do this luc, Claus-]  
“Shut up! I don’t need a lecture from you!”  
[whoa, buddy calm down, I was just sayin-]  
Lucas pressed his hands to the side of the enclosure and looked in at the snake, “Just. Be quiet ok? I need to think. and your not helping.”  
Rope Snake paused, then gave Lucas a sad look before coiling up in the corner of his case silently.  
Lucas sat down and rested his head on his desk. 

 

 

Ness pushed his way into his new room. he looked around, dropping his belongings.   
The room was big, dark and empty. there was a large bed, all ready made for him, a large desk with a lamp. their was another door. most likely to the closet. the wall across from the entrance was taken up by a large window, looking out over the city in the distance. he walked over to the window and pressed his hand to it, looking out with half lidded eyes.   
Under any other circumstance he would have found this room amazing, but now, it only felt empty . 

 

Lucas lay in the empty lower bunk, his mind swimming. aching. He was angry at Ness, but at the same time, he just wanted him to come back, it was too quiet now. painfully quiet. he rolled over and stood in the same swift motion. facing the wall of information that his brother had spent many sleepless nights compiling. Lucas hated the map. It had pulled his brother apart. He hated it. He walked up and grabbed fistfuls of red thread and pulled. tacks flew out of the wall, pinging on the floor, “I hate it.” he took another fistful of thread and pulled, “I hate it. I hate Ness. I hate the runaway 5! I hate the government! I hate the king! I hate Iro! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE ALL OF YOU!” he sunk to the floor, his chest heaving with sobs. red thread tangling around his fingers and arms.   
after a while he calmed down. his bracelets, cutting off the circulation to his hands, relaxed, sending shooting pains as his hands regained blood flow. he sniffed and hiccuped, picking at the treads that wrapped his arms.   
“Lucas...”  
Lucas looked up and jumped, pressing himself into the wall. Claus, his twin brother, was there, standing infront of him, smiling. Lucas shook his head quickly, there was to much pressure on his ming, he thought, it was making him hallucinate, yeah that was it, it couldn’t really be Claus “It’s not real, it’s not real.” he muttered, as if that would make the ginger go away. as Claus got down and crawled over to him, resting his weight on Lucas’ chest, taking the blond’s face in his hands, “Lucas. I’m Claus. I’m the Claus you can’t see.”  
“Stop it, go away.”  
“Everyone’s waiting for you. everyone’s waiting to throw rocks at you and spit on you and make your life hell.”  
“No,” Lucas put his hands over his ears, “you aren’t real, you aren’t real. I won’t listen.”  
“I am real, Lucas, Lucas, touch my heart,” Claus pulled Lucas’ hand from the side of his head and pressed it to his chest, see how it beats in and out, Lucas, there’s nothing to worry about now.”  
“Stop it, leave me alone, please.”  
“Shh, shh.” Claus used his hand to close Lucas’ eyelids, “go to sleep in the absolute darkness. don’t do anything don’t see anyone. just sleep, forever.” He laughed.  
Lucas screamed and kicked Claus off of him. he scrambled to his feet only to have Claus pin him to the wall. the ginger boy was almost a head shorter then his twin, but he was stronger, “Let’s switch places, Let’s switch places!”  
Lucas put his hands back over his ears and screwed his eyes shut.  
“Lucas, Lucas, let’s switch places, you’re more you’re more you’re more you’re more...”

 

Paula knocked on Lucas’ bed room door, “Lucas?” she called her voice edged with worry, “Lucas are you in there?”  
Lucas started awake, “P-Paula? is that you?”  
“yeah, are you okay, I didn’t see you at breakfast... everyone’s really worried about you.”  
Lucas untangled himself from the red threads on the wall, “I-I’ll be right out.” His head pounded as he stumbled to his dresser and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a red and yellow striped t-shirt.  
[y-you okay Lucas?] Rope Snake asked, hesitantly, [you look like you’re gonna throw up, buddy-and last night you were acting a little weird.]  
“I’m fine.” Lucas said, rubbing his eyes. He turned and opened the door. he pulled it closed and leaned against it, he blinked slowly at Paula. “hey Paul.”  
“are you okay, you’re really pale.”  
“I’m fine... I’m fine.” he rubbed his face and caught sight of the red thread he had tied around his pointer finger, “right. I won’t forget.” he held his finger up. pointing at the ceiling, following it with his eyes, “He forgot, but I won’t forget.”   
“Are you sure you’re okay? is that... the yarn from Claus’ map?”  
Lucas gazed focussed back on Paula, “when did you get here?”   
“I-I’ve been here.”   
“What time is it?”   
“almost noon.”   
“I have class.” he started down the hall, teetering.   
“Lucas.” Paula went after him, “What about your uniform?”  
“I have class.” Lucas said again.   
“Lucas? are you still with me?”  
the blond turned to Paula, “it’s dark here, everyone’s dark.”   
“Lucas.” Paula snapped her fingers in front of Lucas’ face.  
he blinked and shook his head, “I’m sorry Paula I didn’t get much sleep last night, what did you need?”  
Paula bit her lip, “Let’s get you to class.”   
Lucas nodded, “right.”

 

Lucas walked into the library conference room, interrupting the U-Psych class in progress.  
“Oh, Pilgrim,” the teacher said, “I didn’t think you were coming.”  
Lucas nodded and went to sit down in the corner.  
Ness watched him, Lucas wasn’t wearing his uniform, wouldn’t that get him in trouble?  
“okay where was I? oh yes, we were speaking of the U-Psychs second function, every U-psych has a second less threatening function, some of them are even helpful in battle. the second function is harder to access but with time and meditation you will find it.”  
“Claus never found his.” Lucas murmured  
the teacher frowned, “He was... different, how about you tell us about your second function, since you’re so talkative today.”  
Lucas blinked slowly, “what?”  
“the second function of your U-Psych, Pilgrim.”   
Lucas nodded, “the second function of PK love is the calming of the mind and body, It works similar to the effects of a magic butterfly...” his eyes closed and his head lulled to the side.   
Ness moved slightly, unsure if Lucas would want his help.   
The teacher shook her head, “right, well the psych’s second function-”  
“you’re just going to leave him there?” Ness asked, “aren’t you at least a little concerned?”  
“Please Itoi-”   
“He fell asleep in the middle of talking, that usually means there’s something wrong!” Ness got up and went to Lucas, taking both his hands, “Lucas? Luc?” he shook him lightly.   
Lucas looked up with tired eyes, “Claus?”   
Ness shook his head, “It’s Ness.”   
“Please don’t go back, Claus.”   
“Lucas, please wake up.”   
Lucas shook his head. He looked up at Ness then pushed him back, “Don’t touch me, don’t talk to me, I don’t want to have anything to do with you.”   
“Lucas-”  
“I hate you.”   
Ness squeaked and shook his head, “you don’t mean that, Lucas you’re sick.”  
“Leave me alone!”   
Ness was pushed back by Lucas’ Psych. Several of the students stood and scurried to the door.  
Lucas curled up.  
“That’s enough!” the teacher said, “Ness leave him alone, there’s nothing you can do for him.”   
“I can help him!” Ness said angrily, “what is wrong with you people, he needs help.”   
Lucas stood and left quickly. the students stayed clear of him.   
Ness shook his head, “Why are you so cruel?” He stormed out of the room, and left campus, venturing into the mostly abandoned parts of the city, muscle memory taking him back to the chaos theater. He couldn’t remember if he had ever been so angry. He swung his wooden bat at the sides of the buildings he passed, and why not be angry, who was there not to be angry at? The whole school, who hated Lucas, Lucas who hated him, Tessla who rejected him and hurt innocent people, Even Paula, who had turned Lucas against him. _freaks and ne’er do wells_ He stopped, where had that thought come from? it felt so foreign, he rubbed his face, there was something messing with his head, what had Lucky called it?  
“Ness?”  
Ness looked up at the sound of Tessla’s voice. his anger coming back.   
“Shouldn’t you be at at school?”  
“Why do you care?” Ness spat.  
Tessla sighed, “you’re mad at me because of the carnival, I deserve it, I’m sorry.”   
Ness’ face contorted, “Your sorry?!” he swung his bat at her.  
Tessla held up her arms and slid back.  
“You’re sorry?!” Ness advanced on her, his anger, and something else much darker, propelling him, “What? did you think you could say that and it would just be better? that it would all just go away?!” his voice cracked as he shouted. He took another swing at her.  
Tessla did nothing but defended herself from the blows, making no move to attack the boy.   
“I trusted you! I thought you were good, you said you were a freedom fighter!” He shot Pk at her.   
Tessla was thrown back. landing infront of the chaos theater.   
Ness walked up to her, his eyes dark, “Last time i checked, freedom fighters didn’t hurt innocent people, they didn’t blow up carnivals, that’s what terrorists do.” he raised his bat over his head.  
Tessla looked up at him, holding out her hand, “Ness I know your angry, but think about what you’re doing, this isn’t you, you’re a good boy, remember? don’t do this.”   
Ness looked at her frightened blue eyes, and lowered his bat, slowly. His eyes filled with tears and he sank to his hands and knees, sobbing.   
“Ness...” Tessla sat up and placed her hand on his head.   
Ness crawled over and curled up in Tessla’s lap.   
Tessla wrapped his arms around him and rocked him, humming.  
the tune was so familiar to Ness... His mother’s lullaby? He shook his head, no, it couldn’t be.  
“I guess I really don’t have a shot with you know,” Ness finally said, with a sniff, “Do I?”  
Tessla laughed, “Ness, you can never stay sad for long can you?”  
“Not when I’m in the arms of a pretty lady.”  
“It’s still no.”  
Ness sighed, “then I guess I’ll just have to go back to being sad.”  
“So you’re not mad at me?”  
Ness shook his head, “I don’t know...” he stood, “tell me what’s happening, why did you bomb the carnival? there were innocent people there.”  
Tessla sighed, touching the stone around her neck, “what do you want to know?”  
“Everything.”  
Tessla took Ness into the theater and sat him down, pulling off the stone and setting it on the table, “There is an ancient evil, hidden in the depths of the earth. It calls itself the cosmic destroyer. it’s goal is to overtake the universe, fill it with its evil, it’s hatred. but it has been foretold that a chosen four will rise up and smite the destroyer. the four must find the eight melodies and the seven needles, to nullify the destroyers power and seal it away forever. this,” She tapped the stone on the table, “is the sound stone, It is the key to unlocking the melodies and gaining the ultimate power of the earth.”  
Ness reached out and touched the stone. it sparked under his fingers.  
“Easy!”   
Ness looked up in surprise. A boy about Tessla’s age sat in the chair across from him. his dark hair falling into his eyes. blood stained bandages wrapped around his chest.  
“Wh-Where did you come from?”  
The boy blinked his brown eyes, “you can see me?”  
Ness nodded.  
the boy smirked revealing sharpened teeth, “interestin.”  
Tessla looked from the mysterious boy to Ness and back again, “so it is true.” She frowned, “Ness this is Ninten, my dead boyfriend.”   
Ninten gave Ness a little salute.  
“Hello- Dead?!”  
“Yeah, you think I wear these bandages to make a statement?” Ninten stood and started unwrapping the bandages.  
“Ninten, please.”  
Ninten walked over to Ness. his chimera leg clicking. he pulled the bandages away from his body reveling a gaping hole in this torso.  
Ness gagged.  
Ninten laughed, “Enjoyin the view?”  
“Stop torturing him, Ten.”  
Ness took several deep breaths, “So you’re a ghost than?”  
“Somthin like that,” Ninten sat back down, putting his legs up on the table, “My soul’s been imprinted on the stone, my existence locked to it, cursed to wander the mortal vail until it’s work is done.”  
“Stop it.” Tessla frowned.  
Ninten stuck out his tongue at her, “anyway, you seein me means you’re bound to the stone, you’re the little stone bearer, I’m the big stone bearer.”  
“but you’re dead.”  
“Ah, I see, go ahead, rub it in living boy.”  
Tessla shot him a look, “Anyway, if you’re the young stone bearer you should know where the first sanctuary is.”  
Ninten leaned in expectantly.  
Ness looked at Tessla and shook his head, “I can’t remember, I-I was told, by buzz buzz, but... the starman got me, the memories are gone, or locked, or something.”  
“Well that’s nice,” Ninten scoffed, “aren’t you the most helpful fucking thing on the planet.”  
Ness flinched, “I-I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay Ness, we’ll find a way to unlock your memories.”   
Ness nodded, feeling useless, “I should get back to the hill.”   
Tessla nodded, “okay, we can talk later.” She patted his back.   
Ness stood and left the theater.   
Ninten scratched his ear, “you know, if you unlock his memories you could-”  
“I know,” Tessla said quickly, “He isn’t ready for that yet.”  
“it’s not him i’m worried about.” Ninten sighed, and disappeared, “I’ll be in the magicant if you need me.”

 

 

Ness blinked his eyes open. he was slumped against the window, several books open on the ground around him. he had stayed up last night trying to find a way to unlock his memory. he had found nothing. he stretched and pulled himself onto his feet, tripping over the books as he went to get dressed, his mind still hazy from experimenting, “that was a stupid idea,” he mumbled to himself, “you should have asked Tess before you did anything to yourself, you probably made it worse-” He doubled over and gagged, “Perfect, just perfect.” he made his way out of the room and trudged down the hall.  
“hey Ness.” some members of the baseball team came over to Ness.  
“Hey Henry, Mac, ...uh.” Ness waved his hand listlessly, not remembering the last boys name.  
“Jake.” the boy said.   “right.”  
“you okay?” the taller one, Henry asked, “Lou said you ditched U-psych.”   
“And you didn’t show up for teleport class.”   
“Or any other class for that matter.”  
“I’ve been busy,” Ness said.  
“you can just not show up,” Henry said, “If you’re grades drop you could get kicked off the team.”  
“I know that.”  
“And we kind of need you,” Mac said, “you’re the best third base we got.”   
“Third base isn’t that hard,” Ness mumbled.   
“dude, you’re not thinking about quitting are you?”  
“What?” Ness stopped and turned to the boys, shaking his head, “no no, that’s not it at all, I’m just-” Ness stumbled as the ground seemed to shift.   
“Whoa Ness,” Henry grabbed him, “you okay?”  
“I’m fine. I’m just kind of tired, Getting used to a new room is weird.”  
“Oh yeah we heard.” Lou said, “the team feels a lot better now that you’re life isn’t in jeopardy.”  
“From what?”  
“Lucas.”  
Ness took a step back, “I thought you guys liked Lucas.”  
“well yeah he’s cool I guess.” Mac said.  
“but you got to admit, he’s kinda freaking dangerous.”  
“Not to mention kinda wired, I mean, he wears dresses.”  
“yeah but...” Ness bit his lip, how could he defend that, H thought that was weird too, “maybe we should just be more open.”   
Henry shook his head, “Maybe, can I look at you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“you been swaying this whole time.”  
“Have I?”   
Henry took Ness by the arms and looked into his eyes, “how much sleep did you get exactly?”   
“I can’t remember.”   
“Right.” the tall boy checked Ness pulse, “do you remember anything odd happening to you last night?”  
Ness bit his lip, “N-No.” he lied.  
Henry nodded and placed his hand on Ness’ forehead, “Psi Healing.”   
Ness went ridged, and then relaxed, his mind clearing slightly, “thanks.”   
“you don’t have to tell me what you were doing, just try and stop, okay?”   
Ness nodded.   
“And maybe go to the nurse for some follow up,” He smiled, “I may be training to be a medic, but I can’t do everything, you know?”  
Ness nodded again, “yeah I’ll do that.” Ness made his way down the hall.   
Ness stopped at the door to the nurse office and started at it. He saw Lucas out of the corner of his eye. The blonde was muttering to himself, pulling at the strings around his fingers.  
Ness turned and followed Lucas. Swallowing he called out, “L-Lucas?”  
Lucas didn’t make any motion to show he had heard Ness.  
“Lucas,” Ness called again, that dark anger growing in him again, “Lucas! Don’t ignore me!” Ness ran up and punched the blond in the back.   
Lucas yelped and turned around, “Did you just hit me in the back?!”  
Ness brought up his fits, “y-yeah, yeah I did, I’m mad at you and I’m going to beat you up, just like I beat up Tessla.” What did he say that for? he hadn’t beat up Tessla, was he just trying to make Lucas more angry, is that what he wanted?  
“You went back!”  
Ness swung at Lucas, hitting him in the stomach. Lucas doubled over,   
Ness let out a shaky laugh, “h-How do you like that Pilgrim?”  
Lucas slapped Ness across the face, “you said you wouldn’t go back!”  
“Well you weren't my friend anymore so I didn’t think there would be a problem!” Ness punched at him again. Lucas blocked the punch and thrust the heel of his palm into Ness chin. Ness stumbled back.   
A crowd began to gather around them.  
“You said you wouldn’t go back! you promised me, Claus!” Lucas hit Ness, blackening his eye.   
“I’m not Claus,” Ness returned the punch, bloodying Lucas’ lip, “stop calling me that, I’m not here to replace your dead brother.”   
Lucas pushed Ness violently, “I don’t know why I ever thought I could trust you.” he pushed him again, “you never do what you say you are, all you care about is getting even, did you ever stop to think about how I felt, you’re my twin, why don’t you think of me, I need you!” he shoved Ness into the wall, pinning him there, “why don’t you just think about the people who are still alive for once!”   
Ness shook his head and kicked Lucas hard in the shin.   
Lucas yelped.   
Ness slipped out of his grip, breathing hard “really, you’re going to take out you're anger for your brother on me?”   
Lucas laughed, skirting the circle that the other students had made around them. Ness started walking around the circle too, not liking the look in Lucas’ eyes.  
“you don’t know how long I wanted to do this,” Lucas said wiping blood from his lip, “come on Claus, aren’t you the better fighter? can’t you take me down? aren’t you better then me at everything?”   
“Stop it!” Ness advanced, punching him in the chest, “I’m not Claus!”   
Lucas slapped ness again. Ness stumbled, running out of steam, scared that Lucas wasn’t.   
Lucas advanced, breathing hard, laughing. He kicked Ness in the stomach.   
Ness feel onto his back, too tired to get up.   
Lucas stumbled and fell face first next to Ness, “...I hate you.”  
“well- I’m not to-fond of you-either.” Ness gasped.   
“you lied to me.”  
“you hit like a girl.”  
“duh.”  
“You’re crazy.”   
Lucas looked away from Ness, “Yeah...”   
The two boys were pulled to their feet, “why is it always you Itoi?” the officer sighed, and dragged them to the Nurses office.

 

Ness looked over at Lucas. Lucas was lying on his back, his face turned away from Ness. he was picking at the several strands of red thread he had tied to his fingers.  
Ness shook his head, this had gone on long enough, he was so tired of being angry, “I’m sorry.”  
Lucas stopped picking at the strings, “Sorry, really you’re going to try that again?”  
“you’re right, the runaway 5 are bad news, I should have listened to you.”  
“you’re still going to going to go and see them aren’t you?”  
“I have to.”  
“No you don’t.” Lucas sat up and stared at Ness, “you don’t have to do anything.”  
“Lucas you don’t understand, I’m important, I have to-”   
“No, no, you have to stay here, and be safe.”  
“Luc-”  
“You can’t leave me again, Claus!”   
Ness sighed, “Lucas...”  
Lucas put his head in his hands.   
Ness got off his bed and went to sit next to Lucas, “I won’t leave you. I promise.”  
Lucas leaned over and put his head on top of Ness’, “why should I trust you?”  
Ness hugged Lucas, “I’m not going to go anywhere. and If I do I’ll take you with me, we’re a team, okay?”   
Lucas pulled away from Ness, and nodded, rubbing his eye. He flinched, “ow.”  
Ness smiled, “you look lovely tonight.”  
Lucas blinked, then started to laugh.  
Ness laughed as well, the depression, that had been weighing on the both of them, and seemingly the whole entire school, suddenly lifted, and they just sat together, and laughed.

 

Ness left the Nurses office early, telling Lucas that he’d be back. He made his way to Paula’s Dorm room and knocked on the door softly.  
“who is it?” Paula sang out.   
“Uh, it’s Ness.” Ness shifted as it grew uncomfortably quiet.   
Finally Paula opened the door a crack and peeked out at him, “What?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“For being a terrorist?”  
“yes.”  
“Are you really a terrorist?”  
“No.”  
Paula frowned, “but Tessla and her friends are?”  
“Yes. …I think”  
"you think?"  
"well they never gave me a straight answer!"   
"…you went and asked the terrorists if they were terrorists."  
"well, yeah!"  
the blond shook her head, “Ness…" she sighed. "I’m sorry I said you were a terrorist, of course you aren’t, I was just scared.”  
“I know, I was scared too,” Ness shuffled, “so, are we okay?”   
Paula thought for a moment, and gave Ness a small smile, “We’ll see.”   
Ness smiled back, and pulled her into a hug, “thanks Paul.” 

 

Later that night Ness walked Lucas back to his room, they talked and laughed, all the while Lucas called him claus. It disturbed Ness that Lucas didn’t recognize him anymore, He was afraid that the pressure on Lucas’ mind had become to great for him to tolerate and he was breaking down. “Lucas,” Ness finally said, outside Lucas’ room, “you do know I’m not Claus, right?”   
Lucas blinked, then squinted, he shook his head, “I’m confused.”   
“I know, do you know who I am?” Ness touched the blond’s arm.   
Lucas frowned, “... Ness.”  
Ness let out a sight of relief, he wasn’t all gone after all, “That’s good, you should get some rest, do you want me to-”  
“No, it’s fine, I... no,” Lucas rubbed his face, “I-I’ll be fine, Claus- Ness, thank you.”  Ness nodded, rubbing Lucas’ arm, He shook his head and hugged Lucas tightly, “are you sure? I can stay with you.”   
“It’s okay, I’ll be fine, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he hugged Ness and then slowly pulled him away.  
“Right, goodnight.”   
Lucas nodded, “Good night.” He turned and entered his dark dorm room, turning and pressing his forehead to the door, “please stop.” he didn’t want to go crazy, not yet.  
“Tie me up in tiny tangles.”   
Lucas turned, pressing himself against the door.   
Claus smiled at him, tangled in the red threads of the map. He laughed.   
“Why won’t you leave me alone.”   
“you have to complete me Lucas, we worked so hard on this map, just to have you take it down?”  
“you worked hard on this map-”  
Claus laughed, “Why do you lie? I’ve seen you, I didn’t put my own picture here did I?” Claus tossed a picture at Lucas.  
Lucas caught the picture and looked at it. Commander Iro frowned back at him.  
“you want answers as badly as I did, complete me complete me complete me-”  
“Stop it stop it!”  
“Complete me, brother, join me!”   
Lucas ran at Claus throwing his arms to push him. the apparition disappeared. Lucas stumbled, running into his desk, jarring it, waking rope snake.   
[Lucas? you okay, buddy?]   
“I’ll get better it’ll get better, me and Ness are friends again, it’ll go away, right?” He looked at rope snake his eyes wide.  
[I don’t know... I’m not really sure what’s really happening...]  
“I can’t do this, I can’t let it in.” Lucas murmured, he turned and fumbled through his desk drawers, “I have to relive the pressure, I have to let it out.”   
[Lucas] rope snake said warningly, knowing where this was going, [you know that doesn’t help, come on man, think for a second]  
Lucas sat down and placed a knife on the desk. the knife was made from what looked like a small dinosaurs tooth, “I have to relieve the pressure.”   
[it doesn’t work like that and you know it] rope snake said forcefully, [you’re better then this Lucas, don’t let... whatever this is, get to you.]   
“yes listen to the snake.” Claus whispered in his ear, “let the pressure build and build, until you implode, until you drown in your own emotions.” He grabbed his head and squeezed tightly.   
Lucas screeched in pain, “Stop it!”   
“Let it go, Lucas Lucas, give in or let it go.”   
Lucas picked up the knife and moved his hair away from his forehead, revealing a scar across his hairline.   
[Lucas don’t, please!]  
The blond took the tip of the knife and ran it across the scar, braking the skin. blood trickled down his face, into his eyes. He blinked it away. The pressure did not ease, It may have even gotten worse. Lucas moaned and stumbled to his feet, leaving the room, wiping the blood from his face.   
The night guards steered clear of him, getting in a confrontation with him in this state would surely not end well.   
Lucas shook his head and moaned, pulling at the strings around his fingers.   
_Lucas..._  
Lucas turned. he saw a wave of red skirts turn the corner behind him. he walked slowly towards the corner. he turned and looked up.   
A beautiful woman with long brown hair and smiling emerald eyes stood at the end of the hall, watching him.  
“m-mom?”   
_go to him Lucas, go to him._  
Lucas hurried down the hall.   
his mother turned, pulling up the red skirts of her dress and hurrying down the hall.  
“Mom, wait! don’t go.” Lucas followed her, down the halls and up two fights of stairs to the large dorm rooms. She stood by one of the doors, smiling, _he needs you Lucas, you need him, calm him, let him know._ she disappeared.  
“Mom wait!” Lucas went to the door. where had his mother led him. He turned the door nob and walked into the room. library books were scattered on the floor. Ness was slumped against the window, books stacked up around him, breathing softly. Lucas went to the window and moved the books so he could sit next to Ness.   
the boy stirred and looked up at Lucas. He jumped and backed away, the leather bound book in his lap slipping onto the floor, he didn’t recognize the blond next to him for a moment, Then his mind cleared a bit, “Lucas... you’re bleeding.”   
“I had to relive the pressure, I had to let it out some how.”   
Ness wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck, “I’m sorry.”   
Lucas wrapped his arms around him, “don’t be sorry, you’re here now, and that’s all that matters.”  
Ness fell back to sleep in Lucas’ arms.

 

the sun rose, bathing the two sleeping boys, laying under books and clinging to each other, in soft light.   
the dark haired one woke first stretching and rubbing his eyes. he shook the blond boy awake.   
Lucas sat up and moaned, “Not yet.”   
“Lucas.” the dark haired boy said a little panicky, “Lucas I think I’ve forgotten something important.”  
“it’s okay, we can figure it out.”  
the boy ran his hands through his hair, “where are we?”  
“the school on the hill”  
“the psycic school, right, what day is it?”  
“I’m not sure.”   
he nodded, then froze, “I don’t know my name, Lucas what’s my name? how could I forget my name?”   
“Shh.” Lucas kissed the corner of his eye, “you’re name is Claus silly.” Lucas stood and went to the door.  
“Claus... right.” the boy didn’t think that was right, but he could trust Lucas, right?  
“I’ll see you in class, Clu.”   
The boy that supposed he was Claus nodded, “right, I’ll see you.” 

The dark haired boy stood in the middle of the hall, his mind blank, he couldn’t remember where he was going, or where he had been. He didn’t recognize any of the faces that passed him by. His breathing quickened, his chest tightening. “Don’t panic Claus,” he said to himself, though he still wasn’t convinced that was his name, “calm down, calm down, you’ll be fine.” he loosened his tie, as he starred to sweat, “just ask someone.”  
“Ness,” A girl with blond hair came up to him, “didn’t you hear me? I was calling you, shouldn’t you be in your PSI class.”   
“I-I-I don’t know.”  
“you don’t look good, are you sick?”  
the boy nodded, “I can’t remember.”   
“here I’ll take you to the nurse.” the girl took his hand and lead him down the hall.   
“I can’t breath,” He gasped, “I-I cant...” his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fainted.  
“Ness!” Paula caught the boy and rested him on the floor, feeling his forehead, “he’s burning up real bad,”   
“Is he okay?” some of the boys on Ness’ team came over.  
“I don’t know, this defiantly isn’t a psych fever.”  
Henry knelt down next to her and opened one of Ness’ eyes. and then looked into his mouth, “His spit is foaming, and his eyes are blood shot.” he checked his pulse, “that’s much to high.”   
“He said he couldn’t remember anything.”   
“He’s showing signs of being tampered with.” he checked Ness’ hands. the fingers were pale and scared, “self inflicted, he’s been messing with his own head, seems like.”   
“why would he do that?”  
Henry shruged, “he has bad memory, maybe he was trying to fix it, but no matter the reason, he needs to get to the hospital, he could risk permanent damage.”   
“I’ll go call an ambulance.” one of the boys rushed off.  
Henry took Ness head, “Psi Healing.” Green light enveloped the boys hands and Ness’ head, his breathing slowed and his muscles relaxed, “he’ll be okay, Paula.”  
Paula bit her lip, “are you sure?”  
Henry nodded and smiled, “trust me, I’m a med student.”   
Paula smiled, “thank you.”

 

Ness woke up in a stiff hospital bed. his head aching.   
“he’s right through there.” he heard a female voice say.  
“thank you nurse.” Tessla’s voice answered.  
Ness sat up as Tessla entered, “what happened?”  
Tessla hit him over the head.  
“ah...” Ness held his head, “what was that for?”  
“you’ve been messing with your head?”   
Ness looked up at her, his eyes wide, “how did you-?”   
“you’re girlfriend told me, she didn’t seem too happy to see me though, she wanted to know if I was really a terrorist, how many people did you tell?”  
“no one.”  
Tessla glared at him, “don’t lie to me.”  
“I’m telling the truth, Paula figured it out on her own, and she told Lucas, that’s it.”  
Tessla sighed, “here.” she held up a mason jar. in the jar was a butterfly with pink wings with an intricate gold design, “I brought you a magic butterfly. it should relax and rejuvenate you.” she started to screw off the top.   
Ness took the jar quickly and twisted the cap back on.  
“what are you doing?”  
“there’s someone else who needs this more than me.”  
Tessla nodded, “Lucas?”  
“yeah, will it help him?”  
“Most likely, I don’t know how much, but it will help.”   
Ness got out of the bed and looked around for his cloths. holding the jar tight to his chest, “I have to get it to him now.”  
“you still haven’t recovered from your own idiocy.” Ninten appeared, sitting on the bed, “how are you going to help little pilgrim when you’re still sick as all hell?”  
“I’m fine, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t curse infront of me.”   
“Hell isn’t a cures word.”  
“Yes it is, please stop.”   
“What are you going to do about it, dickweed?”   
Ness took several breathes and walked around, trying to keep himself calm, “I would just appreciated it if-”  
“Fuck you.”  
Ness went up to Ninten and grabbed the cross that was hanging around his neck. his hand passed though it harmlessly.  
Ninten growled, “Don’t touch that.”   
“Boys please.”  
Ness shook his head, “I’m sorry, I haven’t been myself lately.”  
“not surprised,” ninten said, “I can see Giygas is all over you.”   
Ness gritted his teeth, he knew that name, it scared him, why, where had he heard that name before? “I just want to go back to the hill okay?”  
“Okay Ness, we’ll leave you alone,” Tessla hugged Ness tight, “take care of your friend, he’s important.”   
Ness nodded, “I will.” 

 

 

Lucas sat in the grass, looking up at the sky. read threads tied to his fingers arms and around his neck, “I won’t forget, Claus, I won’t forget.”  
Ness walked up next to Paula, “how is he doing?”  
“Ness.” Paula stood, “you should still be in the hospital.”  
“I’m fine.” Ness started over to Lucas.  
“he won’t let anyone near him.”  
Ness nodded, and continued, he squatted next to Lucas, “hey,” he said softly.  
Lucas looked up, “C-Claus?”  
Ness shook his head, “It’s Ness.”  
“Ness...Suus 'ita frigus Ness, non potero respirare, Ness habe me habe me habe me ...”  
“Lucas... Lucas do you understand me?”  
“EGO iustus volo ire ad omne commune volo domum volo momma.”   
Ness unscrewed the top of the mason jar, he took Lucas hands and slid the butterfly into his palm, “Please be better Lucas.”  
The butterfly fluttered up and rested on Lucas’ nose, letting off a soft trail of sparks.   
Lucas’ eyes fluttered closed, tears running down his cheeks. The magic butterfly made Lucas relax. Lucas felt the pressure in his head ease, his mind clearing. the butterfly’s wings faded and it fell apart, the pieces tumbled down into Lucas’ open palm.  
Lucas opened his eyes and looked up at Ness, “Ness? what happened?”  
Ness laughed and wrapped his arms around the blond, “you’re okay.”  
“y-yeah, I’m as fine as I can be... what happened?”  
“I’ll explain later, let’s just get you to bed.”  
“yeah, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, if you're just reading here you're missing half the story. visit motherboundcentral.tumblr.com for art extras and exclusives!


	7. Waiting to be burned up with all the rest of the garbage of the universe...

Chapter 7

 

Lucas sat back, “You’re a terrorist then?”  
Ness rubbed his hands together, “I don’t think so? I’m not sure if I want to be anymore... it’s getting sort of complicated, there are evil entities and conspiracies and-”  
“I know.”  
Ness blinked.   
“My brother was a part of all that.” Lucas stood and went to the remains of Claus’ map, pulling off several notes and pictures, “My brother was obsessed with finding out the truth about what was happening in this city, in the whole united provence, something dark is at work here, it’s most likely what caused my sanity to take a dive and the other odd behaviors in the school, it obviously knows movement is happening, it’s trying to stop you.”   
Ness shivered, “Am I really that important?”  
“My brother had narrowed down the most important targets to take out to get to the cosmic destroyer,” Lucas put down the fist picture, “Chimera 1, Miracle Fassad, the kings liaison and master of ceremony, you’ve seen him before.”  
“yeah, he seems like kind of a push over.”  
“Yeah, I doubt he is though, he is a chimera after all,” Lucas shook his head, “okay, this is Chimera two.” Lucas put down a picture, A blond girl with a silver face and crazy purple eyes, “Little miss marshmallow. she was an assassin, something happened a long time ago I’m not sure what happened to her, I’ve never seen her myself. Chimera three,” he placed a picture of the commander next to the picture of Chimera two, “Commander Iro, the commander of the ground troops, and overseer of the military police. he’s one of the most deadly. then there is the king.” he put down a blurry picture over the chimeras, “King Porky, he never leaves the tower. the soldiers have seen him, but they never talk about it, they’re scared of him, for some reason. and finally, the cosmic destroyer, no one knows what it looks like, we don’t even know if it’s a girl or a boy, Claus said it is the reason for all the strange behaviors we’ve seen in people, but it usually goes unnoticed.”  
“I know about it, Lucky told me, and Tessla, and Ninten.”   
Lucas nodded, “It’s important that you know, you’re the little stone bearer.”  
“you knew.”   
“I felt something.”  
“how?”  
“you should go get ready, we’re going on a field trip with the U-Psych class.”  
“why do you always dodge my questions?”  
“come on, we don’t want to be late.” Lucas opened his drawer of his dresser.   
Ness slammed the drawer closed again, “Don’t ignore me!”   
Lucas looked down at Ness, “just breath Ness, I know it’s hard to keep it at bay, I’ve let it in several times, it doesn’t end well, please, calm down.”   
Ness took several deep breaths, “I’ll see you later.” he walked out of the room. 

 

“Stay together class.” the teacher said as the U-Psych class walked up to Pork Tower, “Welcome to pork tower everyone, the head quarters of our king, and the location of the main Chimera laboratory, we we’re given the privilege to enter the labs to see how they are run-”  
“don’t let him get away!”   
a tall man wearing a white hospital gown ran out of the tower, pushing the Pigmasks out of the way, emanating large amounts of psych.   
“Stay back kids.” the teacher ushered the kids out of the way as shots were fired. several of the students screamed and ducked.   
Commander Iro exited the tower and took a shot gun from one of the colonels moving it to his shoulder and shooting in one fluid motion. The bullet cut through the runners calf bringing him down.   
“return him to the labs.” the commander returned the gun to the colonel.  
“whoa.” Ness breathed.  
“That’s why he’s dangerous,” Lucas murmured, “he doesn’t miss.”   
The commander caught sight of the class and looked up at the white clothed pigmask questioningly.  
“The Unique Psych class from the school, sir.”  
The commander nodded, “ah yes I do remember that being mentioned.” He walked over to the class, “Welcome, would you like for me to escort you?”  
“that would be lovely sir,” the teacher said, “thank you.”  
“follow me.” The commander led the class into the lobby and up to the desk, “we will need visitor passes for the class.”  
the helmet-less pigmask behind the counter nodded, “line up and give me your names, last then first, one at a time.”  
The class did so.   
Lucas walked up to the desk, “Pilgrim, Lucas.”   
“Present.” the commander said, holding out his hand.  
Lucas sighed and rolled up his sleeves, “they’re fine.”  
“I must make sure, I have not forgotten what you were like the first time you were here.”  
“Neither do I.” Lucas buttoned the top button of the Commander’s flight jacket, “I would think the Commander of the army would stay better groomed, you’re tie is most likely lopsided under there. here I am, still grooming you.”   
The commander frowned at Lucas, almost flinching back from him. “I.. what? No. do not touch me.”   
   “I’m sorry.” Lucas bowed his head and held out his wrists.  
the Commander checked the bracelets, taking Lucas’ hands softly in his, his emotion patch was still haywire, and the odd feelings he possessed for Lucas were strengthening, he cleared his throat and dropped the blond’s hands, “let us move on.” he led them to the elevator.  
“who was that man you shot?” Ness asked nervously.  
“He is a criminal. we use the criminally insane in our experiments. That one had managed to escape.”  
“Experiments are all those terrorists are good for.” one of the class mumbled.   
Ness swallowed hard.  
they loaded into the elevator and the Commander requested the sixty-sixth floor.  
“Oh!” the elevator chirped, “Look at all the little kiddies, are you taking them on a field trip Iroo?”  
Iro hit the side of the elevator, “silence yourself, you know the humans can not understand you.”  
“the elevator talks?” Ness asked.  
“Yes, but humans only understand it as a type of Morse code.”   
the elevator shuddered and dropped suddenly. Ness grabbed onto Lucas.  
several of the class screamed.  
Iro hit the elevator again, “Enough of your games.”  
the Elevator let out several beeping tones.  
“take us to the laboratory, now.”  
the elevator shuddered again and started up.  
“I apologize,” the commander said, “this elevator does not do as it is told.”   
the elevator beeped.  
The commander shook his head.   
The elevator doors finally opened onto the laboratory floor, “Welcome to the chimera Laboratory.” He led the class down the hall, “watch your step, and remember, look but do not touch.”   
the students nodded and giggled, as if it was some sort of pun, Ness didn’t get it.   
“Faster Fassad, Faster!”   
Miracle Fassad turned the corner, a girl with long blond hair and metallic skin on his shoulders, laughing and holding her arms out, “I’m a pork bean zoom zoom!” she cried.  
Fassad stopped infront of the Commander, “welcome back, did you retrieve our guest?”  
the commander nodded, “as well as the U-psych class.”  
the metalic girl jumped off of Fassad’s shoulder and rushed over to the students, “Visitors visitors!” She got up close to Lucas, “Boo!” she giggled, then stopped, staring at Lucas for a long time. Her smiled faltered, “I know you...” she turned back to the commander, and opened her mouth to speak.  
“Shall we retire, Miss?”  
“Re-tire what?”  
Fassad laughed and scooped the girl up.  
she squealed and squirmed, as the large chimera carried her down the hall, “fassad! I want to stay with the visitors, Please please please.”  
“not this time, my sweet, we have much to do.”   
“Much, I like the word much, that means there’s going to be a lot!”   
“yes there certainly will.” Fassad smiled. and disappeared into one of the rooms.  
“Let us continue,” the Commander moved on, “all of you are going to have the privilege of meeting our newest addition to the chimera project, before her unveiling.” he walked into a large room full of doctors and examination tables.  
“Ah.” An elderly doctor, came over to them, “you arrived safe and sound, I am doctor Andonuts, the lead doctor of the chimera project. It’s a pleasure to meet all of you, follow.” the doctor lead them through the lab, pointing out machines and people, explaining their jobs and functions.   
“And finally,” he stopped by a empty examination table, “the newest addition to our project, General Skiatic, of the air pork.”  
a mass of shifting metal grew up from behind the exam table, gaining solid form. Skiatic slammed her hands on the table and smiled at the class, “good afternoon class.” she laughed.  
“it is morning.” the commander corrected.  
Skiatic menacing air dissolved, “Shoot.”  
“I forgot too, don’t worry about it.” Ness said, “you were intimidating though.”  
“thanks hot shot, that so nice of you to say.” Skiatic sat down on the table.  
Ness faltered, ‘hot shot.’ he mouthed.  
“How did you do that?” one of the students asked.  
“my body is made of a shifting metal called Rosettium, I can morph into anything I like... with in reason, I still have a human brain and nervous system.”  
“what’s your U-psych?” Ness asked, his voice shaky.  
Skiatic smiled, “would you like to see?”   
Ness nodded.  
Skiatic hopped off the table and led the class into a small training room. she went over to a dummy and threw out her hands. Silver strands wrapped around the dummy. she pulled her arms across her body and sliced it into pieces.  
Ness walked over to the Chimera, “...Skye?”   
Skiatic turned, “Hm?”  
“Skye,” Ness put a hand over his mouth, “what did they do to you?”  
“Who’s skye?”  
“You are, you’re Skye, remember? I’m Ness, I’m your friend, you called me hot shot. people called your the rumor mill. Skye, they...” he shook his head.  
“Ness... I remember-” Skiatic held her head and doubled over, she let out a metallic screech, “It hurts, make it stop!”  
“Skye.” Ness held out his hand. He was dragged back by several doctors, “No stop it!” Ness struggled, “Skye! Skye! you have to remember me please!” Ness elbowed one of the doctors, “Let me go! what did you do to her?! You took her humanity away, monsters! Sinners!” he let out a scream screamed.  
the doctors shoved a pill into Ness mouth and held his mouth and nose shut.   
Ness struggled but finally swallowed it.  
The doctors let him go. Ness took a deep breath and jumped to his feet. Skye was gone, “where did they take her?” Ness stumbled, his legs giving out.   
Lucas caught him, “Ness they gave you a sedative, you shouldn’t have done that.”  
“but Skye...” Ness felt his body growing heavy.  
“You aren’t going to remember this Ness, don’t fight it, you’ll hurt yourself.”  
“Skye... I should have stopped her, this is all my fault.”  
“Don’t do that Ness.”   
Ness closed his eyes, “Skye, I’m sorry.” he passed out.

 

Skiatic held tightly to the commander as he helped her quickly from the training room.   
“I do come from somewhere don’t I?” She said Looking back to see the blond boy carrying the dark haired one towards the elevator, “that boy knew me, he called me Skye.”  
The commander sighed, “we all come from somewhere, but that is not who you are anymore.”  
“Where did I come from then? Please tell me Iro.”  
“The school, you were a volunteer.” Iro explained. helping Skiatic onto and examination table and hooking her up to check for damage.  
“Where did you come from?”   
“I do not know, nor do I care, nor should you, it is not your place to know.”  
“Do you think their are people out there that miss us?”  
“No, I do not suppose so.”   
“but what about that boy, Ness, he said we are friends.”  
“that boy is a trouble maker, I also question his sanity.”   
Skiatic nodded, “He was acting very strange.”  
“you seem to be fine.” the commander said.   
“I’m sorry, I malfunction to easily.”   
“There is nothing to apologize for, you are in the testing stages, as we test you will become more immune to malfunctions.”   
Skiatic nodded, coiling her fingers around each other nervously, a small voice in the back of her mind told her she didn’t want to become immune to it.

 

the next day Lucas knocked on Ness bed room door. The door opened and Ness looked up at Lucas with wide eyes, “we have a test today and I can’t remember what it’s on.”  
“assist psych.” Lucas informed, glad to see Ness had recovered completely after yesterdays field trip.   
“right, assist psych, okay, that’s good, I can do that.”  
“Just breath Ness.”   
Ness fanned himself, “I’ve been really panicky lately, there’s just so much going on that I have to remember, and keep track of. mr.Riddly said if I let my grades slip I could get kicked off the team.” Ness went over to his desk, moving around books and projects.  
Lucas step into the room, stepping over books and cloths, “you seem to be over working yourself a bit...”  
“I’m trying to figure out more about the way our politics work, you said the king was bad, but why.” Ness went over to the window with a dry erase marker and wrote on it, it already had several things written and drawn on it.  
“maybe you should take some of these books back to the library.”  
“no no, I need them, I have places saved in them.” he went into the closet, put on his uniform and came back out to Lucas.  
Lucas fixed his tie and straightened his vest, “did you sleep last night?”  
“No, there wasn’t time, I was busy.”  
Lucas sighed, “doing stuff for the terrorists?”  
Ness’ face fell, “well I-I... you have to understand-”  
“I do... I’d like to go and see them again.”  
“y-you do?”  
Lucas nodded, “I want to talk to them about Claus.”  
“right, yeah, we can go see them tonight.”  
Lucas smiled, “right, I look forward to it, but please take a nap or something today.”  
“right okay, yeah, I’ll do that, after I finish this.”  
“And go to your classes.”  
“Oh yeah, I have those, right, I can do that.”  
Lucas kissed the top of Ness head, “take it easy.”  
Ness nodded and went back to work.

 

The two students walked down into the city. Lucas gripped Ness’ hand. He knew what he was about to do was stupid, but it was something he had to do, he had to get some sort of closure. Some sort of revenge. He just wished Ness didn’t have to be around for it.   Ness squeezed Lucas‘ hand, “you okay?”  Lucas nodded, “I’ll be fine.”   
“Thank you for giving them another chance, they’re really nice people, I’m sure.” He led Lucas into the theater.  “Welcome back.” Lucky said, “Tessla’s in the back.”  
Ness nodded and led Lucas back into the training grounds.  
“hey guys.” Tessla called over to them and started in they’re direction.   
Lucas moved around Ness and started at Tessla at a brisk pace, pulling a wooden staff from one of the barrels and swinging it at her.   
Tessla took the hit and slid back, “Hey, cool it buddy.”   
Lucas hit her again, “I knew I recognized you, you were there that night.” he swung again, “you were part of the raid, and you did nothing!” Another swing. Tessla threw up a shield and the stick snapped as it made contact. Lucas tossed the stick aside. “PK flash!”   
Tessla backed up blinking madly.  
“Pk flash!”   
Tessla was knocked back.   
“PK flash!”   
She jumped, “Pk flash!”   
Lucas stumbled, putting his hands to his face, the flash much stronger then his own.  
“PK Wonder.” fireworks popped around Lucas’ face. cutting at his already crumbling bracelets, “you did this to me,” Lucas advanced on Tessla, pulling off the damaged bracelets and throwing them aside, his body starting to pulse with green light, “you and the rest of the runaway five, if you hadn’t of taken Claus from me- ah!” He doubled over ice blue lines cut into the skin of his right arm and the right side of his face, “now you’ll know what it’s like.”  
“Fuck!” Ninten appeared, turning to Ness, “you have to get out of here, tell Lucky to run.”  
“what about Lucas and Tessla?” Ness felt his psych draining, “what is he doing?”  
“He’s going physical, come on.” Lucky picked Ness up and started running.  
“Tessla!” Ness struggled.  
“She can take care of herself.” Lucky ran all the way out to the front of the theater.  
Ness squirmed out of his grip and ran back for the doors. a large cold wave knocked Ness back, throwing him head over heals into the air, shattering glass and snapping power lines. Ness landed and slid, scraping his arms and forehead. He struggled to his feet, his ears ringing, “Tessla!” He screamed and ran back into the theater and out into the grounds.   
Lucas was curled up in the corner. his body surging with ice blue light. he writhed and moaned.   
“Tessla?” Ness looked around.  
“Here.” Tessla was laying on the other side of the grounds. Ninten stood over her holding out his hands, a large shield encased both of them. Ninten collapsed and disappeared, the shield sputtering out.   
“Tessla!” Ness ran to her, tripping over himself and falling into her arms, sobbing, “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought him here, I’m so sorry, he could have killed you.”  
“I’m okay Ness, I’m okay, Ninten protected me, I’m fine.”   
Lucky rushed over to them, “The pigmasks are sure to be on their way, Lucas couldn't have done that without their notice.”  
Tessla nodded, “Ness needs to be patched up.”  
“what about you?” Lucky asked.  
“I’m fine.”   
Ness pushed himself back up and went to Lucas, “Lucas?”  
“Stay away. I can’t control it.”  
“you can do it.” Ness held out his hand, “I trust you.”  
“No!”   
Ness’ hand was knocked back and he stumbled.  
“Run away, get as far away as you can, please, I’m not worth it.”   
“Luca-”  
“Go!”  
Lucky picked Ness up again, “come on, you’ll only get yourself hurt.” 

 

Broken glass crunched under the commander’s boots as he entered the theater. He pushed passed the portly owner and went out into the back of the theater. a vacant lot with high walls.  
Lucas was curled up in the corner, his eyes shut tight.   
Iro turned to the captain behind him and collected a fresh set of bracelets and his tools, “Stay at a safe distance.”   
“Yes sir.”  
The commander walked over to the blond boy and squatted taking his wrist in his mechanical hand. it began to freeze over, “get a hold of yourself, Pilgrim.”  
Lucas looked up, “You...”   
Iro placed the bracelets around the boys wrists and sealed them.  
Lucas curled up, the new bracelets, painfully, pulling his emotions back, shoving them down. “Iro,” he mumbled, “will you take off your helmet, for me?”  
Iro blinked. He never took off his helmet, unless he was instructed to, or someone removed it for him. he reached up and took it in both hands, “why?”  
“please.”   
Iro’s chest tightened. He slowly pulled off his helmet.   
Lucas smiled, reaching up and touching the commanders cheek with his fingers, “god, I miss you.”   
Iro took Lucas’ hand, “I do not understand.”   
“I know.” Lucas laughed, his eyes growing dull, “It’s okay.” his fingers curled around Iro’s hand slowly, as he fell asleep.   
Iro took the boy’s fingers and brushed them against his cheek again. It was like how he felt when Mason touched him, but it was different, not as intense... He rested Lucas’ hand on his chest and stood. He walked back over to captain Mason, “back to the tower.”  
“What about the boy sir?” Mason said, “shouldn’t he be put into solitary?”   
“Back to the tower, Please.” Iro said through gritted teeth he walked quickly out of the theater, his face burning. He didn’t realize, he had left his helmet at the blond boy’s side.

 

Ness worked hard in the passing weeks, learning about psych, and about the government, digging deep into it’s corruption. it was not long until he had a map of his own, it wasn’t as organized as Claus’ had been, but it helped him remember what was important.   
Lucas began to worry, this is how it had started, the obsession, the need for answers, it had destroyed Claus. He wasn’t going to let it take Ness.   
Lucas came into Ness’ room, “hey, boyfriend, I brought hot coco.”   
Ness looked up from his books, “thank you, you’re the best boyfriend ever.” he took the mug that Lucas offered him, “I’m almost done here.”  
“Have you done your homework?”  
Ness froze, “crap crap crap.” he moved around his books and looked at his arms, “crap crap crap.”   
“Calm down Ness, let’s take a coco break and talk about some of the stuff you found out.”  
Ness nodded and sat down cross legged, taking a large gulp of hot chocolate, “I looked up that thing you did at the theater, going physical, all I can find is that it’s illegal or something.”  
Lucas looked into his mug, “Something like that... I did it a long time ago, you etch the spell into your skin, the spell I have is my U-psych, I only have half of it, Claus had the other.”  
“your u-psychs were the same?”  
“Sort of, Claus’ never had a second function... and he also had an elemental psych, Thunder, the teachers called him a marvel,” he laughed, “A miracle, the next step of psychic evolution or some crap.”  
“he wasn’t?”   
“Claus can’t learn shield, or any assist Psych.”  
“everyone knows shield.”  
“exactly, Claus’ psych was only meant for attacking, in the chosen four, he would have been the warrior.”  
“you know more about this then you’re telling me,” Ness blinked slowly, his vision blurring, “this isn’t hot chocolate is is?”  
“I’m sorry Ness, you need to sleep.”   
“you drugged me?”   
“It’s just a sleep aid, you’ll be fine.”   
“but I have to get this work done.”   
“you will.” Lucas took the mug from Ness and picked him up, cradling him as he carried him to his bed, “later.”   
“you defiantly aren’t my boyfriend anymore.” Ness mumbled, “I’m breaking up with you.”   
“that’s just fine Ness.” Lucas tucked Ness in and kissed his forehead, “now get some rest.”  
Ness rolled over and curled up, “you’re telling me everything when I wake up.”  
Lucas sighed, “you aren’t ready to know everything yet.”  
Ness’ breathing deepened.   
Lucas shook his head, and started cleaning up the room, “this place is a mess, do you ever clean?” He whispered. He tripped over a pile of books and cursed, “okay that’s it, this place is getting organized if it kills me.”

 

Iro shifted on the examination table.  
“you seem a bit antsy today,” Doctor andonuts said, typing away at the computer Iro was hooked to, “is something the matter?”   
“I feel as if I have upset Mason.” Iro confessed, “he seemed very distant when we were returning from the Pilgrim accident.”  
“why do you think he was distant?”  
“I do not know, I would not have even realized his distance a fortnight ago, these emotions are confusing, it is not only my emotions I must keep track of, I find, my actions directly affect the people around me, and I do not even know what I did to cause it.”  
The doctor nodded, “maybe you could ask Mason.”  
“I think of doing that and then I feel sick, I do not understand.”  
“you’re afraid.”  
“of what?”  
“maybe that he’s mad at you.”  
Iro nodded, “that may be it.”   
the doctor unhooked him from the computer, “you’re done.”  
Iro stood and went to the door.  
“are you going to ask him?”  
“maybe...” he left the room. 

 

Mason entered the training room, and looked around.   
The Commander and skiatic were stretching in the corner, “you have to keep your body stretched, if your body stiffens as you flow from form to form you could tear your nerves.”  
“yes commander- Captain, would you like to stretch with us, or maybe just with Iro?” She smirked.  
Iro face burned lilac, “that is enough general.”  
Mason blushed too, “I was just wondering if Iro was okay, he seemed a little distant recently.”  
“you have been distant.” The commander turned, frowning at Mason.  
Mason rubbed the back of his head, “I’m sorry, I was a bit distant after pilgrim, I thought you wanted to be alone.”  
“why?”  
“what?”  
Skiatic stood and hurried quickly from the room, if this was going to turn into a lover’s spat, she didn’t want to be in the middle of it.  
“why did you think I wanted to be alone?” Iro stood.  
“you seemed confused, Pilgrim seems very important to you, I just-”  
“you are important to me,” Iro interrupted the pigmask, “I need people around to explain things to me, I would have preferred it to be you.”  
“I’m important to you?”  
“Yes... is that a bad thing?”  
Mason shook his head.  
they both looked at each other. the commander feeling very exposed in his tank top and shorts, “Now what do we do?” he asked   
“what do you mean?”  
“You are important to me, what do we do now?”  
“are you trying to ask me out?” Mason asked  
“What is that?”   
Mason smiled, “where we go out and do stuff, just the two of us, see a movie, have dinner, go to the museum maybe, you’d like that.”  
“I have never been to the museum.”  
“you haven’t?” Mason said, a little shocked, “well that settles it, we’re going to the museum this weekend.”  
The commander shook his head, “are we allowed to?”  
“of course, I have the morning shift on Saturday, and I don’t know how your shift schedule works.”  
“okay.”  
Mason smiled, “Okay.” he reached out for Iro’s hand.   
Iro pulled away, shaking his head, “I-I do not think I am ready for that.”  
“right, we’ll hold off on the physical contact until we figure this out.”  
Iro nodded, “I am sorry.”  
“you don’t have to apologize.” Mason said, “you’re confused, I understand.”   
“thank you...I must go.”  
“right.”  
Iro turned and left the training room quickly.

 

The glass still hadn’t been cleared away from the front of the Chaos theater, as Lucas stood looking up at the sign, The commander’s helmet under his arm. He narrowed his eyes and entered.   
The people inside shrunk away from him, not sure what to do.  
“where’s Tessla?”  
“S-She’s in her room,” a dark haired girl pointed towards the green room.   
Lucas followed her direction, going into the green room and up the wooden stairs and down the hall until he heard Tessla’s voice.  
“I’m tired of doing what it says... but if we do this right it doesn’t matter, does it?”   
Lucas put his ear against the door as Tessla had her one sided argument.  
“we’ll have done what the stone wanted... so what? it’s better if he didn’t know... don’t turn this around on me! we’re going to take the king down.” The door opened. Tessla jumped and backed away slightly, “L-Lucas, what are you-?”  
“you’re going to the Tower?”   
“That is privileged information.”  
“You’re going to try to kill the king.”   
“I don’t kill people.”   
Lucas nodded, “I don’t like you Tessla, but Ness does, and you...” he shook his head, “What is this plan of yours?”  
“you aren’t part of this,” Tessla pushed passed him.  “you know I can help you, I’m his twin.” Lucas put the helmet on, setting his features and modulating his voice to the commander’s tone, “I am a resource that you should not toss aside.”   
Tessla stopped and turned, “It’s an information gathering mission.”  
“But you’re going to go and try and stop the king on your own?”  
Tessla shook her head, “If we can get up to the throne room-”  “We know almost nothing about the king and you think you can go up and stop him yourself?”  
Tessla frowned, “If I stop the king now, Ness won’t have to be a part of this.”   
“right, who are you taking with you?”  “Loid and taffeta.”  
“Neither of them have psych, they wouldn’t be able to help you against the king.”  
“Well if you come-”  
Lucas pulled up his sleeves revealing his new bracelets, “My psych won’t be of much help.”  
“They seem to be fairly easy for you to get off.”   
“They were crumbling from stress and then hit with a powerful, fire-based, psych, of course they were easy to take off, you melted them.”   
“can’t we just do that again?”  
“you want me to explode again!?” Lucas cringed as his bracelets tightened.  
Tessla shook her head, “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that.”  “do you have any other psych users?”  
“Gorgey and Yurri.” Tessla said.   
Lucas nodded, “the more people we bring, the harder it will be to slip by unnoticed.”   
“Right.” Tessla nodded.   
“Tell me the whole plan.” Lucas said.  
Tessla nodded, “Follow me.”

 

 

Ness walked into the theater, Paula’s hand intertwined with his, “Thank you for coming back, I’m sure you’ll like everyone if you give them a chance.”  
“I really hope you’re right about these people,” Paula said, “I want to believe you and Lucas... and Claus.”  
“right- oh.” Ness stopped.  
The commander was standing in the back of the house. He nodded at Ness and Paula, “Itoi, Miss Polestar, Isn’t it a little late for you two to be out?”  
“r-right, of course,” Ness said quickly, “h-how silly of us, we must have lost track of time.”  
“Contraction.” Tessla called from the stage.   
“damn it,” the commander cursed and pulled off his helmet, reviling that it was in fact Lucas, “what did I say?”  
“Isn’t.” Tessla responded.  
Ness blinked, his jaw going slack, “you’re the commander?”  
Lucas hit Ness upside the head with the commander’s helmet, “no, I am not the commander, don’t be stupid.”  
Ness rubbed his head, “why does everyone like hitting me? it was a joke.”  
“why are you dressed as the commander?” Paula asked.  
“It’s top secret.” Tessla said.  
“are you sneaking into the tower?” Ness said, starting to hop up and down, “are you gonna storm the castle? can I come?”  
“No.” Tessla and Lucas said together.  
“Please, I promise I’ll be helpful, pleasepleaseplease?”  
“what about me?” Paula asked.  
Lucas thought for a moment, “Paula might actually be helpful. she has really powerful element psych.”  
“what?’ Ness whined, “I can be helpful too. come on Tessla, please, I’m the stone bearer-”  
“Not if I can help it.” Tessla said.  
“Why, why can’t I fight, why can’t I be the stone bearer?”  
“She’s afraid you’re gonna kick the bucket.” Ninten appeared next to Tessla.  
“Ninten please.”  
“everyone is risking their necks for this, why can’t I?”  
“you don’t get it, kid,” Ninten said, “the stone knows what it wants, If you put one toe out’a line,” He slid his hand across his neck, “It’ll end you, no matter what ya did, it could have been the noblest thing.” He looked at Tessla.  
“that’s enough,” Tessla slid off the stage and went into the green room, and came back with a pink pig mask uniform and a blue one. she tossed the pink one to Paula and the blue one to Ness, “get ready.”  
“Really?” Ness said, not sure if he wanted to go anymore.  
“Hurry up, before I change my mind.” Tessla went back to the green room, and told Yurri and Georgy of the new party memebers.

 

The disguised compony walked up to the tower. Ness shifted from foot to foot.  
“Follow me,” Lucas said, “and remember, you are supposed to be here.”  
they followed Lucas into the lobby and into the elevator, followed by a colonel.  
Ness swallowed.  
“After you sir,” the colonel said.  
“Floor sixty-six.” Lucas said, his voice matching the commander’s.  
the elevator beeped erratically. Lucas hit his fist to the side of the elevator. there was a long moment when nothing happened, then the elevator started up slowly.  
Ness shifted again, feeling the colonel’s eyes boring into the back of his head.  
“you’re a little short to captain Mason.” the colonel observed.  
“I-I’m not.” Ness said.  
“Hmm, I always thought it was marshmallow Mason that followed the commander around, who are you?”  
“Uh-”  
The elevator stopped suddenly. Ness stumbled grabbing Tessla’s waist to support himself.  
Lucas hit the side of the elevator. Nothing happened. He sighed and pressed the single button that was in the elevator. The doors opened, reviling a monstrous room, cast in shadow. The elevator displayed the number 65.  
Lucas exited the elevator. The others followed.  
“you aren’t authorized to go here,” the Colonel said, grabbing Yurri’s arm pulling him back into the elevator with Georgy.  
“Colonel,” Lucas said cooly, but before he could finish, the doors of the elevator slid shut quickly.  
“Uh oh.” Ness said.   
“they’ll be fine,” Tessla said, “they’re trained, they’ll get out okay.”   
“You mean they won’t come look for us?” Paula asked.  
Lucas shook his head, “that would be too suspicious, let us continue.” He walked deeper into the room.  
The room they stood in was large, cold and dark, the only light came from a star shaped pool in the center of the room. The room was scattered with toys, big and small, old and new.  
“what is all this?” Paula asked.  
Lucas shook his head, “I am not sure.”  
Tessla picked up a toy car, “the king probably has some sort of fetish.”  
“a toy fetish?” Paula asked  
“weirder things have happened,” Tessla put the car down, “let’s keep going.”  
“there should be a way to the floor above on the other side of the room,” Lucas continued, briskly, there was a lot of ground to cover.  
Ness looked around as they walked. He stopped, seeing a lit display case. He walked to it, curiously. in the case was a velvet pillow, and on top of the pillow was an old, red, yoyo, “hey I had A yoyo, like this one, I gave it to Pokey.”   
“that is nice,” Lucas said, “let us go.”  
Ness reached into the case and pulled it out, turning it over in his hand, and almost dropping it. There, engraved in the plastic, was his name, “What?”  
There was a click and two purple eyes lit the room, “INTRUDER INTRUDER!” a high voice wailed, “INTRUDER! YOU DO NOT TOUCH THE MASTER’S YOYO!” the wailing became a high pitched siren.  
“GO!” Lucas pushed everyone towards the step ladder.   
Ness got to the ladder and looked back in time to see a third eye, independent of the other two flicker on, before Lucas pushed him up the ladder.   
The company came out on the sixty-sixth floor. The lights were red and flashing. doctors ran around franticly.  
Lucas lead the other’s quickly down the hall towards the elevator.

 

Commander Iro was awoken by the siren. He got up and started dressing. picking up his new helmet.   
[What’s happening?] Icterine said sleepily.  
“Not now, Icterine, stay here, it is dangerous.”  
Icterine flew up and hid in the fluff of the commanders collar, out of sight of Iro as he exited his room.  
“What is happening?” he asked one of the passing doctors.  
“Miss has set off the alarm,” the doctor said, “I was informed that there were intruders, one of them disguised as you. a-and I think the ultimate chimera has been set loose.”  
“Who did that?!” Iro asked, his voice wavering only slightly.   
Iro turned at the sound of a loud roar. He ran down the hall towards it.

 

Lucas stopped at the sound of the roar.  
“What was that?” Ness asked.  
there was the sound of large, stomping, footfalls, and a large red beast turned the corner. It was as almost as tall as the hallway, it’s mouth, filled with large, sharp teeth, took up half of it’s body, it’s lips were torn, as if it’s mouth had been unsuccessfully bolted shut several times. It’s scorpion like tail wiped around, leaving large gashes in the walls. It turned its large yellow eyes on the compony, a growl starting in it’s throat, “Human... Flesh.”   
“Run!” Lucas turned, pushing the compony in the other direction.  
They ran, as the beast charged.  
“What is it?” Paula screamed.  
“It’s a demon,” Ness started praying under his breath. Paula reached out and took Ness’ hand, and joined his prayer.  
the monster chomped down, creating a vibration that knocked the compony off their feet. they all stumbled into a corner.  
“We’re trapped!” Paula screeched.   
Ness wrapped his arms around Paula continuing to mumble, his prayer.  
“Ness, please, I’m trying to think.” Lucas said, pushing them back tighter into the corner.  
Ness squeaked and continued to pray silently.  
The beast charged them.   
Lucas clasped his hands together and shut his eyes tight, praying was the only thing he could think of to do.  
The monster stumbled back, shaking it’s head.  
“Ninten!” Tessla said in relief  
Ness looked up. Ninten stood over all of them holding his hands out, the shield he had thrown up already crumbling, “you should say your goodbyes now, I don’t know how long the stone will let me protect you.”  
The monster charged the shield again.  
Paula screamed. Ness wrapped his arms around her.  
The commander came running down the hall. he opened his mouth and a metallic shriek exited his lips.   
the Monster backed down slightly and replied with a similar sound.  
Iro made the sound again, advancing on the red beast.  
The beast backed down completely and turned, heading back down the hall the way it had come.  
Ninten’s shield sputtered out and he collapsed, blinking out of sight.  
The compony was pulled form the corner and brought to their knees infront of the commander.  
Iro nodded and the solders pulled the companies helmets off, holding guns to the intruders heads.  
“Itoi, miss. Polestar, Pilgrim, ...” he stopped infront of Tessla.  
“Surprised to see us commander?” The pig mask behind Tessla hit her with his gun.  
The commander placed his hands behind his back, “do you have any last words?”  
Ness squinted as a small chick appeared on the commander’s shoulder. it fluttered down to the ground and hopped over to Lucas, it turned back to the commander and peeped. Ness had never been around chickens, so he could not understand the peeping, but it seemed to unnerve both Lucas and the commander.  
“Icterine.” The commander said through gritted teeth, “get back.”  
Lucas picked up the chick and held it out to Iro, “Is she yours?”   
The commander took a step back.  
Tessla saw the weakness in the Commander and snatched the chick from Lucas, holding it out in her fist. the chick squeaked in pain as Tessla squeezed it.  
“Hold you fire!” Iro took several steps back, waving his hands for the pigmasks to lower their weapons. They did so.  
Tessla stood, holding the chick out, “don’t follow us.” she ran off towards the elevator.  
The other’s followed quickly.  
The commander stood, frozen for a minute, starting to sweat, they took Icterine, he couldn’t let them go, he couldn’t let them take her. He raced down the hall after them.   
The company turned in the elevator.  “He’s coming!” Paula cried.   
“Get the doors closed.” Tessla said.   “How?” Ness said, “there’s only one button, and that opens the doors.”   
The elevator doors slid shut just as the commander got to it. The commander slammed his fists on the doors and screamed, “you’re getting scrapped I swear!”  
  The company stood in the elevator breathing heavily.   
“What now?” Ness asked.   
“We go up.”  The elevator shuddered and started down.  
Paula squeaked, “What do we do.”  
“Okay,” Lucas said, looking up at the top of the elevator, “I know you’re only doing what you’ve been told, keep intruders out of the throne room, but wouldn’t it be more fun to watch us fail miserably at the hands of the king?”  
the elevator stopped. then started up again.  
“Sadist,” Ness said under his breath.  
the elevator jared, knocking Ness off his feet.  Ness yelped and looked up, “Pitiful swine!” He spat, feeling the dark anger that had over taken him, when he had gone against Tessla, come back, Stronger, almost over powering.   
the elevator went faster, the ride suddenly becoming smoother.  
“Ness.” Tessla went to him, “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, just a little sore, why what happened?”   
Tessla shook her head, “nothing.” Tessla helped Ness to his feet as the elevator doors opened. 

 

The doors of the throne room opened and Tessla ran in the other’s following.  
“Took you long enough.” Said an aged voice.  
Ness looked up, for his first look at the king.  
two colonels flanked the throne of a large old man with blond hair, that fell into his eyes. The king stood, straitening his black and red pinstriped suit. He leaned heavily on his cane, “I expected you to be here sooner.”  
Ness shook his head, ‘Pokey?’ he mouthed.  
“Let’s see.” he limped towards them, “Tessla, Paula, Lucas, and...” he faltered slightly, “Who are you?”  
“Pokey,” Ness walked towards him, “Is that you?”  
“Pokey... ah yes, that was my name, a very long time ago, how did you know?”  
“Pokey, it’s me it’s Ness, your neighbor... your best friend, what happened to you?”  
The king laughed, “The pigs butt from next door? How long has it been?” he thumped Ness on the shoulder.  
“a few months?” Ness said slowly, his face screwing up in confusion.  
“Ah yes, for you it must be.”   
“What happened?”  
“Many things, many things, I became the king, just like I said I would.”  
Ness shook his head, “you’re hurting people.”  
“all for the cause.”  
“What cause?” Lucas asked.  
Pokey looked up at him, his hair shifting, reviling the pale side of his face and his inky eye. the eye flashed.   
Lucas grabbed his neck and made choking noises.  
“Pokey? Pokey stop! Let him go!”   
the king tuned back to Ness.   
Lucas collapsed to his knees, gasping.  
“Please, Pokey, you have to stop this, you’re good, remember?” Ness held out the yoyo.  
Pokey took the yoyo and turned it over and over in his hand. He walked back to his throne, “Tell me, Tessla, I have read the prophecy over and over, and it speaks of these two fine fellows, but it never said anything about you.”  
“I’m a wild card,” Tessla smirked, charging her Psych.  
The door opened again and the Commander came in, “your highness!”  
“There you are.” Pokey sat, “kill them.”  
“Pokey!” Ness was pulled back to where the others were and stood, frozen.  
the commander held out his cannon.  
“Not so fast.” Tessla held out the small chick. It wriggled and peeped.  
The commander pulled back his cannon and cursed under his breath.  
“Is that little nugget in your way Commander?” The king said in frustration, “Shot them!”  
the commander looked around, franticly looking for a way out.  
“Do it! Now!” The King sat back and sighed, turning to one of the colonels, “Shoot the bird.”   
the colonel readied his gun.  
the bird wriggled free and fluttered towards the commander.  
“Icterine!” Iro’s canon became his arm, and he started towards the bird his arms outstretched to catch her.  
there was a crack and Icterine jarred in the air. she fell, hitting the ground hard.  
The commander stopped, his hands slowly falling back to his sides, “Icterine?” he stumbled, falling to his knees infront of the chick. he cupped in his his hands, blood staining his gloves, “no... nononono, Icterine, come on, Terine, don’t you do this, don’t mess with me... Icterine?” Tears stung in the commander’s human eye. He grit his teeth, “You...” He looked up at the king. “you killed Icterine!” he got to his feet, the bird still cupped his his hands, and charged the king.  
the king waved his hand. the colonel shot again. the bullet cut through the commander’s chimera eye. he fell back, his body going limp.  
Lucas screamed.   
“well, pig’s butt, it’s been fun, but it’s time for you to leave, See you in hell...” the king smirked, “though, you’re going to heaven, aren’t you?” he said mockingly. He pressed a button on the arm of this throne and the floor dropped out from under the compony.  
they started sliding, the commander’s limp body following. Tessla dug in her heel and flipped over the commander, grabbing him under the arms and trying to slow her slide.  
Lucas threw his hands and legs to the sides of the shoot, trying to slow himself and all the other’s behind him. they all slowed, just as they felt the heat of the furnace below. the small chick tumbled down the shoot. Lucas caught it just in time. he brought it up to his chest, “She’s alive!” He shouted up to Tessla, “the chicks still alive. the bullet just grazed her!”  
“The commander’s okay too,” Tessla called back, “we need to get them medical attention now, let’s go.”   
they all started up the shoot slowly.  
“Why are we taking the commander?” Ness asked, “isn’t he a bad guy shouldn’t we like, just let him slide down the rest of the shoot and be done with him?” Ness swallowed, He felt that dark anger again, it was getting stronger, making him say dark things, he didn’t really want the commander dead... did he? he stumbled as Lucas’ fist made contact with his back.  
“Sorry,” Lucas said, “I slipped.”  
“We don’t kill people, Ness.” Tessla replied.  
“w-well the commander isn’t exactly people, is he?”  
Lucas’ fist found it’s way into Ness’ back again.  
“Sorry, I slipped again.”  
“Really?” Ness looked back at him as they walked, “Really? cause I think you’re doing it on purpose, what’s your problem?”  
“I’m just trying to climb this shoot, Itoi.”  
“well could you try not to beat me in the process, Pilgrim?”  
“Both of you stop it!” Paula screamed, her cheeks stained with tears, “fighting isn’t going to help anything! let’s just get home!” She threw her fist at the side of the shoot, backing it up with PK Fire. the panel came lose revealing a path to the outside. she crawled out.  
Ness frowned at Lucas and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, if you're just reading here you're missing half the story. visit motherboundcentral.tumblr.com for art extras and exclusives!


	8. Relax take it easy… it's all in your head

Chapter 8

 

Ness sat in the house of the theater running his finger around the rim of his glass, he was calming down, finally, he was still upset at Lucas and Tessla and everyone. That infiltration had been an utter failure, all it had done was reveal that the king was none other then his childhood friend, only, much much older. he pressed his head into the table and covered it with his arms. everyone had left him alone to work on the commander, he hadn’t been allowed inside the room. maybe because he had wanted to send the Chimera to his death. that still shook him, why would he want that? There was too much in his head, swimming around, making the darkness worse. he stood and went into the green room, picking up the phone and calling home.   
“Hello?” Came the sleepy reply from his mother.   
“H-hey mom, it’s me.”  
“Ness, it’s really late, you should be asleep.”   
“Yeah, I know.” Ness shuffled, “I... I just wanted to talk to you about something.”  
“Is it about your friend again?”   
“No... well a different one... I’ve been... well theres..” he couldn’t say it, how was he supposed to tell his mother he was having murderous thoughts?   
“Nessling?”   
Ness snapped out of his revery, “Mom?”   
“Are you okay sweet heart?”   
“I’m fine, it’s just stress I think.”   
“They working you hard?”   
Ness nodded, “yeah, it’s pretty rough.”   
“Well just know we’re rooting for you over here, and the church is praying.”   
“Tell them I said thanks and I miss em.”  
“I will darling.”   “I love you, mom.”   
“I love you too, now go to sleep.”   
Ness smiled, “Yes ma’am. bye.” Ness hung up the phone, his mom’s voice seemed to have scared away the darkness some. He sighed, _good_. He took out a marker and rolled up his sleeve, writing the word ‘Pray’ on his arm, maybe it would help. 

 

Lucas sat down at the commander’s bed side, taking his limp hand. They had managed to bring his vitals back to normal after opening his head and pulling out the shrapnel of exploded behavior patches, but not all of them could be removed, touching some of them sent the chimera into convulsions and stopped his heart until is was left alone. he griped the hand tighter, how dare they, how dare they do this to Claus. the bracelets tightened and the anger subsided, pushed down on top of everything else. “I guess they have both of us reprogramed, huh?”  
Tessla sat down next to him.  
“Is the stone upset?” Lucas asked.  
Tessla rubbed the stone with her finger, “Yeah, but that’s what happens when you get in the way... I just didn’t want to have to get that stupid kid involved in this. it took all the stones prodding to convince me to take him to that tower,” She laughed, “I guess it wanted to make an example out of me...”  
“...How long do you think you have?” Lucas asked.  
“I don’t know.” Tessla folded her hands in her lap. “maybe it won’t even happen, Its just Ninten’s paranoid theory anyway, it may not even be true.” she shivered.   
Lucas placed his free hand on Tessla’s leg, “You’ll be okay.”   
Tessla smiled and nodded, “Right... Claus is going to be okay too.”   
“Yeah, but we can’t fix him completely can we? we’ll have to send him back there.”   
Tessla sighed, “I’m sorry, Lucas.”  
Lucas’ grip tightened on the commander’s hand. “I want to become stronger, I don’t care if I can’t use my psych to it’s fullest, I have to save him.”   
Tessla was silent for a moment, then said, “You know... we’re always looking for more members.” 

 

Ness had fallen asleep at the chaos theater, and was confused when he woke up in his bed at school. He sat up quickly and looked around. The room was perfectly clean. Lucas must have brought him back and cleaned up. He sighed, and got up, dressing and heading out to the dinning hall.   
He got his breakfast and sat down next to Lucas, “You know you don’t have to clean my dorm, I’m perfectly adept at doing it myself.”   
“If you say so, but I shall keep it up until I see action.”   
“Yeah yeah. Just one question, what does Adept mean?”  
“what? Ness, you just used it, correctly, you don’t know what it means?”   
Ness looked back at Lucas in confusion, “I’ve never heard it before, I don’t think... maybe my dad used it once...?” he rubbed his head, the darkness had come back to full strength in his mind after he had slept.  
“well it means you’re proficient at doing things.” Lucas explained, “you’ve really never heard that before?”   
Ness shook his head.   
“that’s really weird... well congratulations on your new found eloquence.”   
“Thank you?”   
Lucas laughed, “It’s okay, a growing vocabulary is a good thing.”  
“If you say so.” Ness rubbed his head again.  
“You got a head ache or something?”   
“Hm? no, it’s nothing.” Ness stood, “I’m going to head to class.”   
Lucas stood as well, “Okay, let’s go.”   
Lucas watched Ness as they walked, “Are you okay?”   
“I’m fine.” Ness lied, “Just a bit of stress I think. nothing to worry about really.”  Lucas nodded, but didn’t believe him, he had been acting strange for a while now. though he had acted strange ever since they had met. but this was different somehow; Ness’ aura was darkening, “Are you sure?”   
“I’m fine!” Ness snapped, “You don’t have to keep asking, I can take care of myself.”   
Lucas blinked, “okay...”  Ness crossed his arms and continued walking. That has been rude, he knew, really really rude, but he couldn’t bring himself to apologize to Lucas, after all. he deserved it... didn’t he?  

 

The theater was relatively quieter then it usually was, keeping the place quiet was the best thing they could all do for the commander. He was doing well, but loud confusing noises would scare him into shutting down, so quiet the theater remained. Lucas welcomed the quiet, it seemed to ease the pressure on his brain some. He sighed as he entered, sitting down at the table where Tessla, Lucky, and Loid sat, looking down at Claus’ red notebook in his hands.   
“How is he?” Lucas finally asked.   “Better,” Loid answered, “He won’t talk to us of course, all he does is ask about you.”   
Lucas’ grip tightened on the notebook, “Tessla, I thought about your offer... I’ll join the Runaway five.”   
“Are you sure,” Lucky said, shifting positions “This is dangerous work, you know the risks?”  Lucas nodded, “yes... This place... this group, it tore my brother apart. I know the risk. but I’m going to do it anyway, so I can save him... or neutralize him, if it comes to that.” He stood and flipped the notebook open, passing it to Loid, “Can you build this?”  The albino pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked over the page, “I suppose.”  Lucas nodded and started off to the infirmary.   
“But!” Loid turned in his chair, gesturing at the book, “do you know how to even use something like this?”   “I will.” Lucas said, before disappearing into the other room. 

The commander sat in the bed the had provided for him, wringing his hands, his brain was full, clogged, without the patches everything was... frightening. He had never realized how scared he was. Scared of the terrorists, scared of the king, scared of what was hidden beneath the earth, the thing that had a tight grip on his mind, feeding off the fear, scared of what would happen if the virus of emotion took over.   He went over to where Icterne was nesting, she hadn’t died, luckily, thankfully, the terrorists has healed her, he didn’t understand why. why were they doing all of this? Why did they save them? he reached out his hands and pet the sleeping chick. His human eye welled with tears and he let out a sob.   
There was a soft knock at the door. The commander wipe the tears away quickly, though his shaky voice betrayed him as he spoke, “I told you I won’t talk to anyone but Pilgrim.”   “Lucky me,” Came the reply. Lucas.   
Iro almost fell over as he made his way to the door, “Lucas.” He choked out the name.   
“can I come in?”  Iro nodded, “Ah, I mean yes, of course you can.”  Lucas opened the door and walked in, closing the door quietly behind him leaning against it.   The blond was dressed femininely again, A skirt and boots, his legs were pail, long, He felt his face burning, was this... attraction...? No. envy... why? he looked down at his own legs, they were fine weren’t they? functional?   
“How are you feeling?” Lucas asked, breaking the commander’s train of thought.  
“I’m... confused.”  Lucas nodded, “That’s okay.”   
“No, no it’s not.” The commander balled up his fists.  
Lucas walked over and took the Commanders hands. They immediately relaxed and his fingers interlaced with the blonds. The commander felt a strengthening in the contact, like they were sharing psych-no- like Lucas was giving psych to him. that was impossible, there was no way to regulate something like that. He pulled his hands away quickly taking a few steps back.   
“A lot of things are happening, it’s natural for you to be confused.”  “Are you going to scrap me?” The commander felt his body begin to shake.   
Lucas shook his head, “Of course not, we saved you.”   
“Why? I’m the enemy, I could destroy this place if I wanted to, I could burn it down with all of you inside it and watch you burn, you’re scum.” He put his hands over his mouth as he began to cry again, “You’re the reason icterine’s hurt, the reason everyone thinks I’m dead.”  Lucas hugged himself, feeling tears on his cheeks, though the actual feeling of sorrow was dulled, “Clau... Iro.”  The commander looked up, “Please, let me go, let me go back.”   “what if the king doesn’t take you back?”   
Iro’s eye went wide, what if the king didn’t take him back? what if he got scraped for real? “I shouldn’t doubt him, he know’s how useful I am, he wouldn’t...”   Lucas went over to him putting his hands on the other’s shoulders, “you’re right, you’re very important, I’m sorry I said that, it was a terrible thing to say, once you are fully healed you’ll go back.”  Iro didn’t resist this time, welcoming the strength and comfort that he was somehow receiving from the blond. He rested his head on Lucas’ shoulder, “Please don’t leave, I don’t trust anyone else but you...I don’t understand, I don’t know why, I don’t care...”  
Lucas nodded, hugging his twin close, “I know, I’ll stay. it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not going to go anywhere.”  

 

 The tower had grown eerily somber since the Commander had been terminated. everyone was in a holding pattern, waiting on the orders of the king.  
the king himself paced his office, an apparition of the cosmic destroyer watching him with cold red eyes.  
“You’re love for flair and showmanship will be your undoing.” Giygas finally spoke.   
Porky waved the creature off, “Ness recognized me so quickly, at this point in time, he hasn’t seen me in months. couple that with his memory problems, there is no way he could have recognized my face as quickly.”  
“that is what you are concerned about?” Giygas crossed their arms, “you do realize your little monster has been set lose with a damaged neural net, and terrorists?”   
“I know that.”  
“you practically delivered him into their hands, and the only thing you can think of is you’re childhood infatuation.”   
“An infatuation you fabricated.”   
“Did I?” Giygas scowled at him.  
“Must we fight?” Porky sighed, “I thought this wasn’t what was important.”   
Giygas shook their head, “If I was able I would crush your head under my foot.”   
“for old times sake?”  
Giygas shifted, “how shall we rid ourselves of this quandary?”   
Porky sat down at his desk, “Are you truly unable to locate him?”   
“The Stone is too close to him, it corrupts my senses.”  Porky steepled his fingers and looked at the screens in front of him.   “The commander held knowledge that we needed,” Giygas said, “the needles are lost to me without him.”   
“I know I know... what of his twin?”   
“That monster? no, we were not even able to reconstruct him, with how volatile his power and emotions were, almost as gruesome as the Shield’s escape, we were barely able to get those bracelets on him, The only good thing he could be used for now is a bomb.”   
Porky nodded, “Where we would use him is the real question.”  
“What of your childhood crush?”   
“I would assume the wild card, as she called herself, would keep him in the dark for most of it, I doubt she would want him to know much of anything.”   
Giygas nodded, “but his mind is much softer, I have already found my way into it. you should inform the Chimera labs that you wish to bring him in.”   
“Soon.”  “How soon?” Giygas pushed.  “Soon, you still need time to take him under your influence.”   “Yes but it would be easier done here. I am below! The farther away he is the thinner my reach becomes, and I have already had do siphon off of Scaraba to keep other lands in check, my strength is not yet back at its pique, after our... accident crippled me.”  “I will bring him in, soon.”  Giygas growled, “Very well, but do not test my patience with you.”  There was a knock on the door, “your highness? It’s Dr. Andonuts, I thought you would like to see the last memories we were able to download from Iro.”   
Porky waved his hand at Giygas and the apparition disappeared, “Enter.”   
The doctor came in holding a small disk, placing it on the desk.  
“Were we able to recover anything of use?” The King asked, placing the disk in a slot in his desk.  
“No your highness, the original personality fought us until the very end.”  The king nodded and looked at the screen as a younger commander and his twin herded sheep.   
“Sir. the soldiers are awaiting your verdict.”   
“I have declared the Commander dead. Tell the presses, a great tragedy of our time, I want this all over the news.”   
“Yes your highness, I’ll have Fassad on it within the hour.” Andonuts bowed out of the room. 

 

      No one had been allowed into the Tower since the night of the incident, leaving Mason to worry about the well being of Iro. He hadn’t heard anything from the Chimera boy, and panic was begging to set in. Iro wasn’t one to leave him in the dark for too long though, right? despite it all, Mason continued his daily routine, something to keep his mind occupied.  
Mason entered his regular coffee shop and ordered his usual tapping his fingers against the counter nervously. he caught sight of the paper that the barista had been reading, did that say commander?   “May I?” Mason asked, pointing at the paper.  The barista nodded, “Yeah, I’m done with it anyway.”  Mason took the paper and unfolded it. The top story was about the commander. Mason read through it, his eyes widening, no no, this couldn’t be right. He dropped the paper, almost threw it. It couldn’t be true, Iro... Dead? “I-I’m sorry, I have to...” the Pigmask left the shop quickly. running to the Tower. pushing through pedestrians. There was no way this was true. he had just seen Iro, He had just agreed to take him to the museum, he couldn’t be gone.  Mason got to the Tower and went quickly to the elevator. pacing the small box as it rose, it got to the 66th floor quickly, seeming to feel the Captain’s distress. Mason went straight to Iro’s room and opened the door. empty.   “Commander?” Mason looked around the entire room. In the closet. under the bed. As if the Commander could be hiding from him. “Iro!” He sat on the bed and covered his face, “Iro...” He didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t.   The chicks came out of their hiding places and crowded around Mason. Nuzzling at him and peeping sadly.  Mason collected them holding them close. “are you guys okay?”  “We’re fine,” The Chick named Kassie said, “Mr. Mason, Where’s Iro? where’s Icterine?”  Mason Sniffed, they didn’t know, “He’s gone away for a while.” but where had icterine gone? “He told me to take you guys home with me to take care of, how does that sound?”  The chicks peeped happily.   “okay let’s go.” mason got off the bed and pulled out one of the boxes of books. emptying it out, leaving the books full of pressed flowers inside. He knew that they would come soon to take the commanders possessions and burn them, Iro wouldn’t want his flowers to be burned, “okay.” Mason sniffed again. “everyone in the box.” Mason helped the chicks climb into the box getting several in before there was a knock at the door. the remaining chicks hid as Mason covered the box. “Hello?”  “Ah Captain. I thought I heard your voice.” Fassad opened the door.  
“Miracle sir.” Mason stood. Fassad went to the captain and took his shoulders in his hands, “Are you alright, little one?”  Mason nodded, then shook his head, “N-No. not really.”  Fassad rested mason’s head against his chest. Mason wrapped his arms around the chimera and sniffed, “It’s not true is it?”  Fassad smoothed Mason’s hair, “I’m sorry little one.”   Mason’s grip tightened, and he sobbed. 

 

 

 

 

They say that depression makes the world fade and the days blur together, but no one had ever told Ness of the the utter darkness and the feeling of impending doom that came with it, was this even depression? he just felt like... nothing... where had it come from? he used to be so cheerful, right?   Maybe it was the fact Lucas was leaving the campus more and more often, without any explanation, or the fact that he wasn’t allowed in the theater while they were holding Iro there. Maybe it was the knowledge that Pokey, his best friend, was behind everything, why would he do this?  Ness looked out the window, the months had passed and everything was getting colder, The rain pattered against the window, blurring the city light and making everything look glum. or maybe it was just him.  There was a knock on the door, “Ness, it’s me, Paula, can I come in?”  Ness moved away from the window, and went to the door, unlocking it and going to sit on the bed.  Paula entered. she looked around before flipping on the light. Ness hissed. Paula rolled her eyes, “yes yes I know you’re a creature of despair and the light burns you, where’s your black hoodie?” Paula sat down next to Ness.  Ness gave her a weak smile, “dry cleaners, they’re the only ones that can stop it from fading, it must always be as black as my soul.”   “Wow even when you’re depressed you make terrible jokes.” Paula petted his head, “How are you feeling?”  Ness curled up and leaned against her, “I’m trying to stay positive, but I just feel really... hollow...”  Paula hugged him, rubbing his back, “you just keep on fighting okay... maybe you should talk to a teacher about this?”   “Maybe...” Ness closed his eyes.  “Hey, there’s going to be a field trip tomorrow, I know you don’t feel like going out but maybe it’ll be good for you, we’re going to see big tanks, I hear boys love those.”  Ness sat up and nodded, letting out a little laugh, “Okay, yeah maybe you’re right.” Ness looked at his arms, “Ah, I have a test this evening.”   “Here let me help you study.” Paula said with a smile, helping Ness to his feet and leading him over to his desk.      Ness had been right about it being cold, it never got this cold back in Onnet. Lucas had readily given up one of his sweaters, a scarf and a pair of gloves, so that Ness would be prepared for the cold.   “Feels like it’s going to snow soon,” Lucas said, readjusting the surgical mask he wore over his mouth and nose. Ness took a moment to admire the pattern on the surgical mask, it was floral today, even the things Lucas did to ward off sickness was fashionable.  Lucas tied the scarf tightly around Ness’ neck, “there you go, nice and cozy?”  Ness nodded, “thanks...”  Lucas looked around for a moment, “One more thing.” Lucas pulled out a knitted hat that had a pom pom at the top, “eh... too girly- ah,” he pulled out a red cap and held it out to Ness, “I know you’re attached to your cap but this will keep you warmer.”  Ness nodded and took off his cap, letting Lucas put the hat on his head, “There, you look very fashionable.”  Ness gave him the best smile he could. Lucas smiled back, at least, his eyes looked like he was smiling, “Have fun okay?” He pressed his masked lips to Ness forehead and started out. Ness turned and watched him go, “Where do you go?”  Lucas stopped, and turned, “The theater... I’m helping Iro recuperate.” Lucas explained.   “Are you going to send him back to the Tower?”  Lucas looked at the ground, “We have to... we can’t fix him completely.”   “Why do you care about him so much?”  Lucas looked up at Ness, maybe he should just tell him, no... Ness would just ask too many questions, questions he didn’t have time for just yet, “I’m sorry Ness, I have to go, we’ll talk about this later, I promise.”  Ness nodded, “Okay, uh... be careful.”  “I will, thank you Ness.” Lucas turned and made his way quickly down the hall.   Ness sighed and walked to mr Ridely’s classroom where everyone was meeting for the feild trip. 

 

The Pork Tower was large and imposing as ever, though Ness felt strangely calm in it’s shadow. the group made there way down to the yard where the pigmasks kept there tanks, talking and laughing, daring each other to touch the large machines.  “Everyone keep close now,” Mr Ridely said, as the walked.  A pigmask colonel stopped them, “Welcome class.” the man took of his helmet. revealing his scruffy face, “I am Colonel Berrick, of the pigmask tank division, welcome to the scrapyard.”  The colonel lead them through the yard, talking about each kind of tank as they walked.  Ness only half listened, had he seen someone sneaking around that tank? Ness stared trying to see the shadow again. He bumped into the person infront of him.  “Sorry.” He said quietly. the person he had run into didn’t respond, they were staring out infront of them in confusion.  Ness followed their gaze.  The colonel had pulled out his ray gun, pointing it at the person that had just appeared, a tall boy wearing an aviator cap over his head, goggles over his eyes. and a red handkerchief over his mouth. He wore a red shirt with yellow sleeves underneath, jeans and boots that had roller blades strapped to them. around his waist was a contraption of wires and hooks.   “You are not authorized to be here. leave the premisses immediately!” The colonel ordered.  The boy reached up and pulled the handkerchief away from his mouth, cocked his head to the side and gave the colonel a wide smile.  The boys teeth glowed eerily, and the colonel’s hands started shaking, “Get out, Everyone get out, evacuate! It’s the light knight!” The boy raised his hand and several of the tanks exploded.  The class screamed and ran towards the exit. Pigmasks scrambled around franticly trying to put out the fires.  Ness stood frozen, what had just happened, that wasn’t psych was it? he didn’t feel anything.  “Ness! Ness! come on!” Paula pulled at Ness’ arm.  the Light knight skated over gabbing Ness around the waist and aiming his hook shot at a near by building. He shot it and pulled them both up onto the building. Tessla was there waiting, Taking Ness in her arms.  The boy pulled out the glowing mouthguard he had been wearing, “Glowing teeth, I would have smacked Claus if I knew he was pervading that rumor, I’m bringing Paul up too.”  Tessla nodded. as the boy swung back down and grabbed Paula bringing her back up to the roof.   “See you guys later, I have some pigs to roast.” the boy saluted and dropped from the roof again. Ness stared, he knew that voice, but... wait... wait. He went to the side of the building, “Lucas?!”  Lucas skated through the carnage he had created gracefully. The idea of using bombs to imitate a psych explosion was pretty creative he in his opinion, Something his brother would think up. something else his brother would think up was the Light Knight, a convoluted vigilantly fueled by rumor alone, The glowing and mass casualty were, of course, true. Claus was always the powerful one. And Lucas knew he could use the mass hysteria his brother had caused to his advantage.   The pigmasks were terrified of him, not even willing to pull out their guns, they just ran. Lucas took them out with his staff as he skated though the ruined tanks, placing charges on more of them. the other terrorists, watching from the roofs detonating them when he was clear.   he continued like this until the helicopters took off. Lucas took the sound of the bating mechanical wings as his que to exit and he shot back up to the roof where Tessla was waiting with the other two, scooping up Paula and quickly making his way from the scene.  Paula squealed when she was picked up, wrapping her arms around Lucas’ neck and giving Ness a wave before they both disappeared.  “Come on, let’s get you back to the school,” Tessla took Ness’ hand.  
Ness pulled away, “Why is Lucas in the runaway five?”  
“He joined.” Tessla said simply.  
“Oh. oh! so he can join but I can’t? why not? and do not say it’s because I’m too young.”   
“Ness-”  “Why him anyway? He can barely use his psych, I can, I have a U-psych, you even said it was a good one.”   
“Ness, calm down.”   “No! What’s so great about him huh?! What does he have that I don’t?” Ness walked closer to Tessla as he spoke, but he was pushed back by a shield.  
Ninten stood in front of Tessla, his hand out stretched, “don’t you lay a finger on her, not in this condition, think Ness.”   
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ness snapped, “Like you could do anything to me, anyway.” Ness tried to push passed Ninten. A shield bubbled around Ness head and he was drug to the side of the roof, his heels dug into the roof as he was held over the gap  
“I don’t have any offensive psych, Ness, do you want to know how I turned the shield into a weapon?” He smiled, “cause I can show you.”  
“so the rumors of your title are true,” Ness laughed, something sinister crawling through his mind, fogging it. “you really are the shield, too bad you were slaughtered before you could be of use.”   
“I’ll show you how useful I can be.” the shield sputtered and Ness jarred in the air, the darkness leaving him in a rush. He yelped, “I’m sorry, i don’t know why I said that, I don’t even know what half of it meant, Please don’t drop me!”  Ness was brought back to and upright position and Ninten dropped his hand, the shield sputtering out, “Go back to the school, it isn’t safe for you to be around Tessla in your condition.”   
“but-”   
“Go back.” Ninten said before blinking out.  Ness hugged himself and turned, running across the roof tops back to the school.   “you didn’t have to threaten him like that,” Tessla said.   
Ninten reappeared, “you remember what I was like when I was taken, He’ll only get worse.”   
Tessla bit her lip.  
“Let’s get back to the theater before you’re caught.”  Tessla nodded and started across the rooftops.

 

Ness twirled his pencil as he sat in the lecture hall, his head buzzing with anger. Why did Lucas have any right to take his place in the runaway five. Lucas knew how he felt about it, how much he wanted to be there, and Lucas went and joined without him, you’d think your best friend would have some sympathy for you, but no, Lucas wasn’t his best friend, Pokey was. Even if he was up there in the tower doing unspeakable things. maybe it was just a misunderstanding, he hadn’t heard Pokey’s side of the story after all.  
Lucas slid in next to Ness and gave him a very small smile, “what did I miss?” he whispered. Ness didn’t look at him and just shrugged.  
“I’m sorry, Ness, I know you’re mad... you have to understand, I... I’m doing this because I have to become stronger, I have to... Please, come to the theater tonight, watch me perform, and then we can talk in my dressing room, okay? I’ll tell you everything, I promise.”  Ness sighed, then nodded, “yeah okay, okay, I’ll come.”  Lucas smiled, “Thank you. you can bring Paula too.”  “I will.” Ness said with a nod, before being shushed by a stern look from mr. Riddely.  After Ness and Lucas quieted down, Mr. Riddley continued, “Remember, this weekend is the 30th annual athletic and academic decathlon, with the students of our rival School, snowwood.”  There was a loud chorus of booing from the class, followed by laughter.  the teacher quieted them down again, “Our baseball team has been undefeated for a decade now, and with this top notch team we have this year, I’m sure we’ll knock em out, I expect to see you all there. you’re dismissed.”  Ness stood and followed Lucas out of the class room, “I’ll see you later then huh?” Lucas nodded, “Yeah, I’ll explain everything, I promise.” He hugged Ness. Ness gave Lucas a less enthusiastic hug. and they parted ways.         The theater was very cheerful and busy, getting ready for the night’s performance. Even Iro, had wandered out of his room, a happy but still slightly injured Icterine perched on his head, and had been roped into helping, which he did gladly, happy to be useful again, even if it was the terrorists... but Pilgrim trusted them, so maybe they weren’t as terrible as he thought they were, they certainly seemed nice, the way they spoke to each other and laughed, and help each other, the chimera didn’t do things like this, why didn’t they? it seemed so nice.   Lucas walked into where Iro was being handed plates to go set the tables, “Would you look at this, the commander finally comes out of hiding.” Iro gave Lucas an awkward smile, “Hello.”  “Ah, look at that smile.” Lucas said returning the smile.  “I’ve been practicing, it’s good yes?” Lucas nodded, “You keep working hard okay?” He ruffled Iro’s hair and started towards the dressing rooms. Iro nodded, “Pilgrim?”  Lucas turned.   
“they’ve been telling me I can’t stay here... Is that true?”  Lucas gave Iro a sad Look, “Yeah...we... we can’t fix you all the way.”  Iro nodded, “I understand...”  “I thought that would be good news for you, Don’t you want to go... home?” The commander looked at the ground, “I don’t know... I miss the doctor.... and, and Mason.”   “Who’s Mason?” Lucas asked, taking some of the plates off of Iro’s load and starting out to the dining room with them.  Iro followed, “He’s my... my friend, my very good friend... We were going to go to the museum together... Three months ago...”   “oh... Well you can go once you get back right?”  Iro set the tables silently, “...Do you think he’s going to be mad at me?” Icterine peeped softly, “That’s ridiculous, you know when Mason sees you again he’s going to be overjoyed, he may even hug you.”  Iro blushed lilac, putting the plates down on a table so he didn’t drop them. What was happening? An emotional response to what Icterine had said, this feeling hand’t been so strong before. The thought of Mason warping his arms around him, Being able to rest his head on the pigmasks chest, Mason resting his head on top of Iro’s... Iro’s blush became more intense, his body tingled, his human palm sweating. “Pilgrim.” He said his voice shaking.  Lucas came over to him, “What’s wrong?”   “I’m not sure, I feel... Warm.” Iro rubbed his hands together and swallowed. Lucas put his hand on Iro’s forehead. Noticing his blush and his averted eye, “Iro... Do you like Mason?”  Iro looked at the ground, “Of course I do, He’s my friend.”   “Do you like him as more then a friend?” Lucas asked with a smile. Iro tapped the toe of his boot on the floor, “I don’t know...”  Lucas rubbed the Commander’s shoulders, “That’s okay, it takes time to figure these things out, How about we finish up setting these tables and you tell me all about Mason.”  Iro looked up at Lucas and smiled, “Okay.”

  Ness was not excited to watch Lucas dance around on that stage, but he had promised, and Lucas was still his friend, and anyway, Lucas promised to explain everything, he had to at least stay for that. and at least Paula was excited.  “It’s always nice to here Lucas sing, he has such a beautiful voice, don’t you think?”  Ness nodded, “I’ve only heard him play happy birthday but, yeah sure.”  Paula nodded, “well it’s still exciting, He and Claus used to be quite the performers when... when Claus was still around.”   “Wow, way to put a damper on everything Paul.” Ness smirked.   
Paula frowned at Ness, smirk and was about to say something else, but before she could, the lights dimmed and the show started.   At first it was hard to make Lucas out since he was wearing a long black wig, and his face was heavily made up. He wore a gothic style dress, full of black lace, that ended just above his knees, with a short train down the back, his Starman bracelets covered by black lacy cuffs. his legs were covered with dark tights and heeled boots.   the rest of the performers on stage had on dark attire as well but it was clear that Lucas was the focal point of the performance, and he made sure of that; he owned the stage.   the whole performance had a dark feel to it, but it was a good kind of dark. and Ness actually enjoyed the feeling of it, and Lucas truly was a performer, he looked so natural up there, like he had been there all his life.  
The performance ended and the audience applauded and whistled, Lucas was obviously a hit. Ness clapped, his frown replaced with a smile. that had been fun and entreating, he had almost forgotten why he was upset with Lucas. but the house lights came up and Ness remembered that he had to stay behind to let Lucas explain.  He turned to Paula, “I have to go talk to Lucas, you don’t have to wait up for me...”   “It’s okay, I can wait,” Paula said with a smile, “No one should be wandering on the streets alone at this hour anyway,”  “Ah right.” Ness laughed, “I’ll be back.” Ness stood and headed to the green room and around to back stage.   
Lucas had his wig pulled off and was talking excitedly to Tessla. Ness slowed his walk and waited them to finish talking.  
Tessla laughed as Lucas hopped up and down and clapped before giving her a quick kiss that the dark haired girl returned.   
Ness felt anger rise up in him, how dare Lucas- but why, why was he so angry, he was over Tessla, he didn’t have a chance with her, so why was he so angry at Lucas? He took several steps back before turning around and running out all the way out of the theater.   
“Ness?” Paula went after him, but Ness didn’t stop for her. 

 

After the kiss, Lucas smiled sheepishly, “Ah... I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry.”   “Don’t be embarrassed, Magypsy boy, I’ve been kissed plenty of times, happy to say I enjoyed yours.”  Lucas laughed, “thanks, I just got all caught up in the moment I guess.” He looked away and blushed.  “You can crush on me, it’s fine, but I’m-”  “Taken, I know. it’s hard to date someone with your last boyfriend haunting you, I have the worst luck with dating I suppose.”   
“But you have good taste.” Tessla laughed, “You’re the second pilgrim to have a crush on me too, I think that’s a record.”   “Kinda feel like I’m betraying Ness though.”  “Ah, I saw him in the crowd, I didn’t think you wanted him here when Claus was.” Lucas bit his lower lip, “I’m going to explain everything to him, even Claus, I don’t want to lie to him anymore.”  “Yeah, me neither,” Tessla sighed, rubbing this sound stone with her thumb, “We need to start unlocking his mind at some point, we have to find that sanctuary.”  
Lucas rubbed her shoulders, “You really want to get there don’t you? are you still worried about the sound stone having it out for you?”  “What? No.... okay maybe a little, but we already decided it was crazy. Maybe the Stone’s just trying to scare me straight.”   
“It’s such a terrible thing.” Lucas frowned, “It’s hard to think that it’s the thing that’s going to help save the world.”  
Tessla nodded, “Well once it’s all over with we won’t have to deal with it anymore...” Lucas nodded and hugged Tessla, “I need to go find Ness.” Tessla rubbed the blonds back, “good luck.”   
“Thanks.” Lucas turned and left back stage.  

 

Ness’ anger become a cold pounding fury as he made his way up the hill, _Just wait_ His mind kept repeating _the time will come when you can confront Lucas, he’ll see, they’ll all see._  
As he came up to to the school gates, Ness found some pigmasks and Miracle fassad waiting, “Ah Itoi.” Fassad called out, waving him over.  Ness would have excepted himself to be worried, being called over by the enemy... supposedly the enemy. But he approached the chimera calmly, “I expected you here sooner.” why had he said that? was it because they still haven’t busted anyone for breaking into the Tower?  Fassad bowed, “Of course sir, right this way, if you please.” Fassad ushered Ness into the pork bean. Paula slowed her run and watched Ness get into the craft, “Ness?”  Ness sat down in the craft crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap, paying no mind to Paula, he would be back. He was just going to go see Pokey, somehow, he knew that. And he knew he would be back. He still had scores to settle.

 

Ness was led into the King’s office and sat down in the chair across from Pokeys. Crossing his legs and waiting.   A pigmask placed a plate of steak and potatoes in front of Ness. “eat I’m sure you’re hungry.” king watched his childhood friend closely, looking for reactions. Differences in his behavior, how far had he slipped into the destroyer’s influence. The apparition of giygas wrapped his arms a Ness’s neck, “Ah, yes, you can feel my darkness, can’t you friend?”   “So how did you do it?” Ness asked, the presence of the Cosmic destroyer going unnoticed, “How did you do all of this?” Ness turned to look out the window, ignoring the steak for now, though it was hard, “you’re king, like you wanted, but how?”  “Ah,” Porky sat back, “that is a long story that involves time travel.”  Ness’ eyes widened and he smiled, “No way! That’s impossible” Being with his best friend again, no matter how old he was, it was still pokey, still his same piggish nose, the same smirk.  Porky smiled, “Yes way.”  “How did you do it?” Ness asked, leaning forward.  
Porky shook his head and put a finger to his lips, “that I can’t tell you.”  
“This is crazy, Pokey, I-I don’t understand. I just. It’s great, that you’re king, like you wanted, but you hurt Lucas, and shot your commander and sent us into the furnace.”   
“And you broke into my tower for the express reason to kill me.”  Ness bit his lip, “but the army, they’re- do you even know what you’re doing?”  
“Do you know what I’m doing?”   
Ness opened his mouth and closed it several times before saying, “I guess I don’t.”   “Please eat.” Porky said with a smile.  “Yes, yes,” Giygas stroked Ness’ cheek, “Come friend, eat.”  Ness cut into the steak and took a bite. It was delicious, it may be even better then his mothers- wait, no nothing was better then his mother’s cooking... Right.  “So, Ness, tell me about your terrorist friends.”   
“What about them?” Ness asked, continuing to eat, “They aren’t very interesting, they’re actually kind of stupid, I mean, terrorism in general is stupid, they’ve hurt innocent people you know, and causing all that damage, Who does that? And Lucas of all people, he thinks he’s so cool, I’m cool too! I’m more powerful then that blond haired prick, I didn’t even want to be in their stupid group anyway.” he took another bite of the steak, it was nice and juicy, perfectly cooked.  
“So Pilgrim is part of the terrorists then? interesting.” The king say back.   “Yeah whatever.” Ness said his mouth full, “but Lucas isn’t even the biggest jerk, that Ninten kid’s a loser, I don’t understand what Tessla sees in him. what he thinks that just because he’s dead he can do whatever he wants. ‘Oh, I’m the Shield I can use my defensive psych as a weapon, bluh’, and even freaking Tessla, she’s the ringleader of the whole loser gang, she thinks she’s such a hard core lady, with her colorful braids and her bossy hips. I honestly don’t know why I got attached to her so fast.”  
“What is Tessla’s real name?” Porky asked. Ness looked up at him Incredulously, “It’s Tessla, that’s her name.” He took another bite of food.  
The king rubbed his chin, “Where do your friends hide out.” Ness opened his mouth and closed it, “I shouldn’t tell, I’d love to see them get what they deserve but...” he put his fork down, did he really want to give up his friends? The Cosmic destroyer stroked his cheek, Ness saw nothing but felt the chill on his flesh, “Come, friend, they’re nothing but wretched sinners, they need to see the error of their ways, we will show them the errors, together, friend, Ness.... Ness... Listen to me, you have no need for them, I am your friend know, I am the only friend you will ever need, join me, Embrace my chaos, give in to me, feel me move inside you, accept it, rest in me. Say my name."  Ness blinked slowly, his eyes were blurring, He looked up at his chid hood friend, “What’s happening to me?”  Porky said nothing, just watched his old neighbor be consumed by the destroyer, his skin beginning to pale.  “Pokey....” He swayed In his chair, the cosmic destroyers darkness becoming more and more comforting.  
Giygas laughed, dragging its claws over Ness’ torso, “rest in me, friend, you will never be alone again.”  Ness gasped and balled his hands into fists, “Pokey, don’t... Help me... Stop it, it hurts....”   “I know.” Porky whispered, “Please just give in. Give us the information we need.” “I am your sovereign, the cosmic destroyer, say my name and join me, join us.” The creature whispered into Ness’ ear, “say my name.”  
Ness whimpered, and squirmed, his lips forming the word, “Giy...gas.”  The cosmic destroyer laughed, the little stone bearers mind was his. Ness fell to the side, out of his chair, unconscious.  The king came around his desk quickly picking up Ness.  “we will have in information we need soon enough, he will lead us to the terrorists, and the stone, it’s only a matter of time now.” Gyigas smiled, “Oh such sweet information you have inside you child, what sweet fear.”  The king ignored the creature as it reveled in it’s victory, taking Ness out of his office and delivering him to a pigmask colonel, “Take him back to the school, make sure he’s comfortable.” “Yes your highness.” The colonel bowed and left, with Ness in his arms.

 

 

Ness awoke in the dark, ah, the glorious darkness, everything, in that moment had disappeared, to his naked eye, he was floating in the void, the thought was comforting to him somehow. Though he wasn’t really alone, he would never be alone now.  
He stood and dressed in the darkness, “The decathlon is today.” He informed himself, and the many other things in the darkness, “we will complete our tasks here and then we will burn the terrorists to the ground.” He smiled, the destroyer was proud of him. He walked out of the door into the light, his eyes having a hard time adjusting. He lifted a pale hand to shield his eyes and headed to the locker room to join his team mates. 

 

 

It seemed like the whole school had come to see the baseball game against snow wood, much to Lucas’ distaste, crowds meant germs, especially in this weather. The blond, made his way through the crowd on the bleachers holding his gloved hands to his chest, trying his best not to touch anyone. He sat down next to Paula and readjusted his surgical mask, he had worn one of his favorites today, black with neon stars, “I couldn’t find Ness.” He said to Paula.  
Paula made a fretful sound, “do you think they still have him in the tower? What if they locked him up?” She twirled a strand of her hair.   
“He’s going to be fine, wherever he is, he’s strong.” Lucas rubbed Paula’s shoulder, “He’s probably just in the locker room getting ready for the game.”  A loud cheer erupted from the crowd as the home team jogged onto the field to do their warm ups, Ness was among them, “see Paula there-” Lucas stopped and stood, something was wrong, very wrong. Ness’ skin had grown pale, there was a very contented smile on the capped boy’s face, he didn’t seem to be all there. Lucas pushed passed the crowd in the bleachers and down to the fence around the field, “No no no no no. Ness...” He grabbed the links of the fence, how could he have let this happen? He should have been keeping better track of Ness, he should have seen this coming, there were signs, and he let it go. He looked at the ground, “it’s okay, it’s alright, this can be fixed.” he just needs to smack Ness around a bit until he goes back to normal. Lucas shivered, he had never gone up against an unruly. But he could beat Ness, Lucas was the more experienced fighter.   “Hello friend.”  Lucas jumped, Ness had found his way to the gate and was smiling at Lucas, “H-Hey Ness.”   “Sorry I didn't stay after your elegant performance, you’re voice was like a bell, and you were beautiful on stage, something I will remember fondly for years to come, but the sight of you and dear Tessla was too much for me to bear at the time,” Lucas sighed, that’s why Ness had ran away, “Ness- I.”  “but I harbor no resentment towards you now friend, my flame for Tessla has long extinguished. Her and her terrorist friends will burn soon enough.” He turned to return to the dug out.  
“Ness, wait, you have to fight him, this isn’t you, think, please.”  Ness turned back and laced his fingers through the fence on top of Lucas’, “You will burn.” he gave Lucas a cheerful smile and returned to the dug out.  
Lucas stayed where he was, frozen, his bracelets doing their best to push down his anger and fear, though they hand’t had much maintenance for three months and were beginning to crumble under the pressure.   The game started. Lucas watched Ness with wide eyes, the fence cutting into his fingers. He had to get Ness out of the game, he had to stop him now, before he led the pigmasks straight to the theater and burned it to the ground... Claus was still in there.   Ness went up to bat, this game would not take long, he supposed. What a meaningless thing it was to him now. He held the bat up over his shoulder, ready to swing. He had so much more important things to think about at the moment. But this game was important, he had to show his supremacy over the psych-less dogs of winters.   
The pitcher threw the ball, and Ness swung. His eyes flashed as he back the swing up with psych and sent the ball flying far out of the felid.  
“Foul!” The referee called.   
Ness turned on him, “What do you mean foul?” He snarled.  
“This game is played without psych Itoi. This is a fair game.”   
“Fair? How is it fair that I have to hold back my power for these cretins, We are the superior race, I will not take sympathy on dogs!”   “This is your first warning Itoi!”  
Ness turned back to the pitcher and readied his bat.  
The pitcher threw the ball. Ness’ eyes flashed and he hit the ball, aiming it at the pitcher, hitting the boy in the shoulder.   
The pitcher yelped and clutched his shoulder falling to the ground.   
Ness laughed, “Weak little maggot.”   
“You’re outta here Itoi!” the referee yelled.  Ness turned and swung his bat at the referee head.  
The man blocked it with a psych shield.   
Mr. Ridley grabbed Ness’ arm and dragged him away. To the school building.   
Lucas let go of the fence and followed them. This was his window. 

 

Mr. Ridley dragged the struggling Ness into the locker room.  
“Unhand me!” Ness yelled, “I should not be treated in this manner!”  The coach sat Ness down, “Look, I don’t know what sort of creepy happy happisum stuff you’ve gotten yourself into, but you made a fool of yourself and the school. As well as hurting a defenseless boy. You need to cool off and keep your racism off the felid!”  
“you’re nothing but a pathetic sympathizer, you will burn in the destroyers reckoning, only those who are loyal will remain.”   
“Hit the showers itoi. I don’t want to see you back on that felid for the rest of this game.” The coach stood and left the locker room.   Ness stood and went into the showers and turned it on, soaking his uniform, he shivered, “very well, we have spared the terrorists for long enough.”   “Ness?”  Ness turned the faucet off, the pilgrim boy was looking for him, he smiled, he could get rid of this nascence first, oh wont the cosmic destroyer be pleased. Ness left the showers, “I’m here Lucas.”  Lucas appeared around the lockers gripping a bat in his hands.  
Ness laughed, “If you had planed to beat me you should have don’t it quietly. You may have succeeded.”   
“I have to do this Ness, I’m only trying to help you.” Lucas raised the bat and swung.  Ness reached up his hand and garbed it, ignoring the pain in his arm as a result, “you’re sins are great, pilgrim.”  Lucas took a step back, “Ness...” Ness reached out and pulled the surgical mask off Lucas’ face. He smiled sweetly, “I want to see your whole face friend.”   
Lucas stumbled back, and Ness yanked the bat from him.  
Lucas held up his hands, “you can fight it Ness, fight him, it’s me it’s Lucas, your friend, please fight it!”  Ness slammed the bat into the lockers next to him and advanced on Lucas, “you will burn in the fire Pilgrim, you’re sins are too great to be forgiven.” He slammed the bat into the next row of Lockers.  
Lucas flinched, “Ness please stop.”  
“Yes sinner, beg, beg for your life, it will not stop me, I have no mercy left for you.” he swung the bat and Lucas, Lucas was knocked back into the wall. He groaned and slid down the wall.  
Ness stood over him, the sweet smile still on his face, “parting is such sweet sorrow.” he held the bat over his head.   
Lucas held up his hands to shield himself.   
There was a loud smack and a yelp. Ness fell to the ground unconscious.  
Paula squeaked and fumbled with the frying pan in her hands, “ah! L-Lucas, are you okay, I’m sorry I-I-I didn’t know what to do.”   
Lucas stood and held his head, his fingers made contact with something wet and warm, his blood, he almost fainted, but no, he had to make sure Ness was alright, “i-it’s okay, Paula, you did the right thing, he should be okay, he should go back to normal, that’s usually how it works.” He looked down at Ness who was also bleeding from his head, “but we should probably get him to the hospital.”   
“Ah right!” Paula fumbled with the frying pan again before putting it in her bag, “I-I’ll go call an ambulance, you stay here and watch him.” she ran off.  
Lucas grabbed a towel and put it to Ness’ head putting a bit of pressure on it to slow the bleeding. They had stopped Ness from taking the pigmasks to the theater, but the destroyer may have already gotten the information he needed for Ness, the thought scared Lucas, almost to the point where he wanted to leave Ness and go warn the others, but he just couldn’t leave Ness like this.  He moved Ness’ head onto his lap and held him until the paramedics came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost half a year i have returned, and things are begging to pick up. I'd like to apologize to everyone for the absence, and I hope you can forgive me, and continue with me on this journey.
> 
>  
> 
> want to talk to the characters about what's happened so far? check out Motherbound central at motherboundcentral.tumblr.com


End file.
